10 meses, 10 años
by Iced Fenix
Summary: Tras vivir toda su vida rodeado de lujo e hipocresía, Magnus decide marcharse durante un año al pequeño pueblo de Idris. Allí descubrirá que, quizás, todo lo que siempre le ha faltado en su vida son unos maravillosos ojos azules.
1. Prólogo

**Tras pensarlo mucho, por fin me he decidido a escribir mi primer fanfic y a colgarlo. Obviamente no es perfecto, pero haré todo lo posible por ir mejorando con el tiempo. Siempre he pensado que las historias con relaciones profesor-alumno era la mar de entretenidas, así que... ¿Por qué no hacer un Malec?**  
**Espero de verdad que os guste y que no dudéis en escribirme algún comentario para decirme que soy pésima escribiendo en caso contrario. De verdad, las malas críticas duelen, pero ayudan. Eeeen fin, si os gusta darle a _seguir_, _favoritos_, escribid un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático con vuestra opinión. ¡Nos vemos en una semana!**

**_Obviamente Alec, Magnus, Idris y todo lo maravilloso de The Mortal Instruments pertenece a Cassansdra Clare, así que yo solo estoy jugando con sus adorables personajes._**

* * *

La familia Bivane siempre había sido millonaria. No solo eran los propietarios de una importante cadena de hoteles de lujo, sino que además poseían un gran número de acciones de diferentes empresas de electricidad, transporte aéreo, ferroviarias… Así que, cuando su padre decidió matar a su madre y después suicidarse, con tan solo nueve años Magnus se convirtió en el único heredero de todo un imperio. Aconsejado por Tessa, la hermana de su madre, y su marido Will, el joven creció rodeado de todo cuanto quiso.

Dieciseis años después, Magnus estaba harto. Harto de tanta responsabilidad. Harto de esas estúpidas personas interesadas que solo buscaban su dinero. Harto de las fiestas donde buscaba compañía pero en las que solo encontraba más soledad. Harto de esos periodistas sensacionalistas que pensaban que su vida era más importante que la de los miles de personas que estaban muriéndose de inanición en ese mismo instante. Harto de que su tía Tessa se negase a prohibirle nada porque le daba lástima. Harto de que su tío Will le negase todo precisamente por lo mismo. Harto, harto, harto, harto ¡Harto! Por eso, en cuanto se matriculó en la universidad, Magnus decidió pedir plaza en algún pequeño pueblo lo más alejado posible del agobiante Upper East Side donde se había criado.

Llegó a Idris una semana después de que aceptaran su petición y se instaló en su no-tan-modesta casa de estilo victoriano a las afueras del pueblo. Tras un intenso fin de semana de desembalar kilos y kilos de ropa, de adornar la casa a su gusto y de conocer a Jocelyn (su nueva y artística ama de llaves y ayudante personal), Magnus se acostó en su enorme cama con dosel rezando para que su primer día de clase no fuera un desastre.

El instituto de educación secundaria de Idris no resultó ser ni tan cutre ni tan pequeño como él imaginaba. _St. Raziel _se ubicaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina y era, básicamente, un antiguo castillo remodelado para hacer las veces de escuela. Magnus llegó con una hora de adelanto y vestido de la manera más sobria que fue capaz: pantalones pitillos negros, una camisa blanca con un chaleco color borgoña por encima y el maquillaje al mínimo, ¿Sencillo, no? Pues al parecer al director no le hizo demasiada gracia por las miradas que le echaba. En fin, ¿Qué se podía esperar de aquel viejo sin estilo y cara agria?

Una vez recogidos todos los horarios y cumplimentados los documentos necesarios se fue en dirección a su primera clase. Era el primero en llegar ¡Bien, eso le permitiría ir observando a los alumnos mientras iban llegando! Se sentó encima de su escritorio de manera casual y esperó a que la sala se llenara y tocase la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

—Bien, Bien. Permaneced unos minutos en silencio, por favor. Mi nombre es Magnus Bane y a partir de hoy seré vuestro profesor de Historia Antigua.


	2. Septiembre, parte 1

**En primer lugar me gustaría agradecer y dedicar este capítulo a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior. Sé que no era gran cosa, pero los prólogos se usan para presentar la historia, ¿No?**  
**Mi idea era publicar este capítulo el lunes de la semana que viene, pero me he visto con ánimos y he dicho ¿Por qué no? Con el prólogo es difícil engancharse a una historia, así que poco a poco espero ir mejorando para que resulte un relato entretenido. Tengo planeado actualizar todos los lunes, aunque si me encuentro con ánimos e inspiración puede que actualice otro día de la semana también. Pero los lunes siempre, eso seguro (aunque sea un micro micro capítulo)**

**Eeeen fin, nada de esto me pertenece porque Cassandra Clare es una mujer egoísta que se niega a regalarme a Alec ¡Maldita! Nah, es broma. Muy maja la mujer, teniéndonos al borde del suicidio con sus adelantos de COHF...**  
**Si os gusta el capítulo, por favor, darle a _seguir, favoritos_, escribid un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático con vuestra opinión ¡Nos vemos el lunes!**

* * *

Las dos primeras horas no han ido nada mal. Después de presentarme ante mis nuevos y estupefactos alumnos (lo sé, lo sé, queridos ¿Cómo va a ser vuestro profesor este maravilloso dios griego?), la clase ha ido bastante bien. He expuesto las ideas con claridad y he respondido correctamente (y haciendo uso de palabras casi extintas solo para parecer más culto) a todas y cada una de las preguntas que me han realizado. Al terminar la clase un considerable número de alumnas ha venido a interesarse por mí, qué adorables. Aunque había alguna que de "adorable" no tenía nada… Sobre todo la rubia despampanante de ojos marrones y su preciosa amiga castaña. Sí, podríamos decir que su forma de insinuarse ha sido de todo menos inocente. Ahora mismo tengo mi purpurinoso ego por las nubes.

—¡Señor Bane!— Arg, aquí está de nuevo mi maravilloso nuevo jefe. El buen hombre se está acercando hacía mi pupitre con el ceño fruncido, otra vez. ¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Ha hecho huir despavoridas a mis nuevas admiradoras!

—¿Desea algo, letrado Starkweather?— Sonríe, Magnus, sonríe y demuéstrale lo buen empleado que eres. Aunque tengas ganas de cerrarle su grasienta boca y metérsela por el…

—Veo que ha terminado su primer período de clases, ¿Ha salido todo de forma satisfactoria?— Veo cómo me inspecciona con una mirada severa en el rostro. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y durante unos segundos me siento aterrado; este hombre me recuerda enormemente a mi padre. Mal empezamos…

—Sí, todo ha ido todo estupendamente, gracias por su atención. Y ahora si me disculpa, debo pasar por la sala de profesores a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros. — Me levanto rápidamente y sin esperar su respuesta me encamino hacia la puerta de la sala.

—Tenga cuidado, Señor Bane, le estaré vigilando a partir de ahora.

Los pasillos son un auténtico laberinto lleno de adolescentes, taquillas y algún que otro… ¿caballo? ¿Eso es un caballo?

—¡Isabelle, por el amor de Dios! ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo y vuelve a llevar Iglesia a su establo!

—¡De eso nada! ¡Me niego a caer en las garras de la opresión! ¡Soy una mujer hecha y derecha y considero que se me debe respetar allá donde vaya y como vaya! Y cállate ya, Simon, que estás montando un espectáculo. Me haces quedar en ridículo.

—¿Qué yo estoy montando un…? ¡Esto ya es el colmo!

Hay una preciosa muchacha encima de un caballo igualmente hermoso. Ella tiene el pelo larguísimo y negro como el ébano, a juego con sus penetrantes ojos. Me sonríe al pasar junto a mí y guiña un ojo a un grupito de chicos que le silban desde sus respectivas taquillas. A su extraño, y totalmente desprovisto de encanto, compañero no parece hacerle mucha gracia. Empieza a sermonearla de nuevo mientras intenta tirar de las riendas del caballo para que este vuelva por la puerta de la que acaba de surgir, hacia los jardines, supongo. Parece que ella también se ha cansado y le arrea un puntapié al chico aprovechándose de su ventajosa altura. Al pobre Samuel el golpe lo alcanza en el pecho y lo hace caer de culo al suelo, ocasionando una carcajada general mientras siguen vitoreando a la preciosa ¿Isabelle? Sea como sea, dama y corcel desaparecen en una curva y yo sigo mi camino. Esto tiene pinta de ser el mejor empleo del mundo.

Mis sospechas van siendo confirmadas cuando llego a la sala de profesores. Parece un sitio la mar de normal, con sus escritorios, sus sillas, sus profesores discutiendo, su máquina de café, su asquerosamente sudoroso profesor de gimnasia…Esquivo a la parejita con problemas matrimoniales y encuentro mi nuevo y pulcro escritorio. Demasiado pulcro. Esto hay que cambiarlo.  
Media hora, dos cafés y cuatro votes de purpurina después esto ya parece algo más decente. Me siento en mi nueva y brillante silla de oficina y me dispongo a esperar tranquilamente a mi próxima clase. ¡Oh! La parejita sigue discutiendo. Perfecto.

—¡…mil veces, Ragnor!¡Mil!¡Y tú no haces más que hacerlo de nuevo. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez! – La enfurecida mujer parece rondar los treinta años y es hermosa de una manera poco convencional. Es decir: tiene una cara extraña, con rasgos muy angulosos, y una piel que parece adquirir un tono azulado cuando le da de lleno la luz. Si la viese pasar por la calle no la miraría dos veces, pero que ahora que me fijo en ella detenidamente me parece la mar de interesante… ¿Estará casada?

—¡No seas exagerada, mujer! No puedes pretender que…

—¡NO! ¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy harta de tu irresponsabilidad! – Acto seguido, mi azulada compañera salió hecha una furia por la puerta, mientras el hombre, de pocos años más que yo y con un pelo blanco la mar de extravagante, se quedó clavado en el suelo. Cinco minutos completos. De reloj. Sin moverse. Cuando estaban a punto de hacer seis minutos y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente por su salud, sonó la campana y el petrificado volvió a la vida, cogió su maletín y se marchó como si nada mientras silbaba "Like a prayer".

Mi día estaba siendo demasiado perfecto, así que obviamente tenía que pasar algo malo. Y mi "algo malo" resultó llamarse Jace Lightwood. Estaba dando mi clase tranquilamente, de forma amena, y tratando de comportarme como el profesor enrollado que siempre quise tener sin dejar de ser profesional. Pero ese maldito rubio entró quince minutos antes de que sonase el timbre, alegando que se había dormido. Ni siquiera pidió perdón ni permiso, simplemente entró y se sentó en su pupitre mirándome con esos ojos dorados llenos de desafío. Decidido a ignorar al que a todas luces era un estudiante problemático, decidí reanudar mi clase.  
No sé exactamente cómo empezó todo, pero a los veinte segundos de entrar él toda la clase estaba revolucionada y gritando como monos en un zoológico. Obviamente, y como no puede ser de otra forma, a mi apreciadísmo jefe no se le ocurrió otro momento para hacerme una visita sorpresa.

* * *

Me había fijado en esta cafetería mientras iba esta mañana de camino al trabajo. _Taki's _es un local medianamente grande y con una asombrosa decoración que parece imitar un bosque en otoño. Las mesas, sillas y todo el mobiliario son de madrea de arce, mientras que por las paredes suben asombrosas enredaderas artificiales que desembocan en forma de flor encima de cada una de las mesas. No me doy cuenta hasta el segundo vistazo de que las "flores" son en realidad lámparas que iluminan lo justo y necesario para que en la mesa todo sea confortable, destilando una luz anaranjada que hace que el local tome cierto aire mágico.

Después de la interminable charla del director sobre cómo debo llevar una clase y de tener que escuchar cómo se quejaba de mi juventud e ineptitud durante hora y media, acabé yendo hecho una furia a la sala de profesores. Maldita sea mi suerte y maldito sea Hodge Starkweather. Y maldito sea de paso Will Herondale, que sin duda se pasaría el resto de su vida recordándome cómo había vuelto a casa con el rabo entre las piernas el primer día de mi independencia. Porque no pensaba quedarme en este lugar. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si quisiera, podría comprar todo el puñetero instituto y mandar a ese viejo y estúpido director a pastar ovejas de por vida. Pero claro, a tía Tessa eso no le gustaría nada y se pasaría semanas enfurruñada y llamándome crío malcriado y egocéntrico.

Tras recoger mis cosas a la velocidad de la luz, cogí mi deslumbrante Ferrari y me dirigí a casa. O por lo menos mi intención era ir a casa para poder recoger lo justo y marcharme cuanto antes de este pueblucho. Pero, por extraño que parezca, _Taki's _supuso una gran atracción para mí; era como si me estuviera llamando, como si mi destino fuera entrar ahí antes de volver a Nueva York. Tomé asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y me dispuse a replantearme la situación. Ahora que ya podía pensar con la cabeza y observar la situación con la frialdad adecuada, me di cuenta de lo idiota que era. ¿De verdad iba a dejar que un viejo con demencia senil y un niñato prepotente arruinasen mi proyecto de futuro? No, de eso nada.

Mi plan original consistía en quedarme en este pueblo durante un año completo para demostrar al mundo (y con "mundo" me refiero a mis queridos tíos) que podía ganarme la vida perfectamente y ser un hombre de provecho. Después volvería a Nueva York y, con la ayuda de mi maravillosa fortuna, haría todo lo necesario para convertirme en el diseñador más famoso del mundo. Pero, después de lo visto esta mañana, un año entero en este pueblo de mala muerte…

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Ha decidido ya lo que va a tomar?

Aunque claro, cuando alcé la vista y me encontré con esos maravillosos ojos azules, de repente un año no parecía tanto tiempo.


	3. Septiembre, parte 2

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a nyaanekito, Airic-Been, EurekaLevill, Odettes3 y martaad96 por tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews en esta historia. Aunque también quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen este fanfic, aunque no dejen comentarios. Así que ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Os adoro!**

**Respondiendo al comentario hecho por martaad96: Tenía planeado desde el principio hacer capítulos más largos, pero primero quería probar para ver si realmente mi historia gustaba. Ahora que sé que por los menos hay algunas personas a las que sí les gusta, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque sean más largos. Aunque me temo que no serán taaaaan largos, por falta de tiempo y eso ¡Pero bueno!. Igualmente muchísimas gracias, si te gustaría leer capítulos más largos significa que realmente te parece interesante ¡Genial!**

**He decidido actualizar hoy porque el siguiente episodio lo tengo bastante adelantado y sé que a partir de la semana que viene voy a disponer de mucho menos tiempo para escribir, por lo que solo podré actualizar una vez a la semana. **

**Nada de _The Mortal Instruments _me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera la historia sería básicamente Malec y Sebastian/Jonathan sería una excelentísima persona, por lo que Max y Ragnor seguirían vivos. **

* * *

_—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Ha decidido ya lo que va a tomar?_

Oh. Dios. Mío.  
Reacciona, Magnus, ¡Reacciona! Obligándome a mí mismo a apartar la mirada de esos magnéticos ojos me dispuse a observar mejor al muchacho frente a mí. Mala idea. Alto, de una piel extremadamente blanca, pelo negro y esos penetrantes ojos azules, el chico frente a mí era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás. Miré su placa identificativa con curiosidad; _Alexander_. Mierda, hasta su nombre era sexy.

— ¿Estás tú en el menú, querido?

— ¿P-Perdón?

Un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Tan tierno…

—Me preguntaba si sería posible pedirte a ti. Ya sabes: tú, yo, mi casa, una noche inolvidable…

Su cara adquirió diez tonos más de rojo mientras el chico trataba desesperadamente de hacer que su boca dejase de tartamudear. Madre mía, lo que me gustaría a mí usar esa boca para otras cosas… Vale Magnus, retrocede. Como tus pensamientos sigan por ese camino vas a tener un serio problema entre las piernas.

—Por favor, si pudiera ser tan amable de decidir lo que desea comer…

— ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro, cariño?— Le pregunté mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba una de mis típicas sonrisas rompecorazones.

—Eso no es adecuado. Es más, esta conversación no es adecuada en absoluto. Si pudiera hacerme el favor de decidir lo que va a pedir para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo se lo agradecería mucho.

—Está bien, ojos azules, no pretendo hacerte perder el empleo. Tráeme un Macchiato y algún dulce. A ser posible algo tan dulce como tú, por favor.

Los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos me dediqué a alargar lo máximo posible mi café para poder observar detenidamente a mi nueva presa. Alexander se movía deprisa entre las mesas, tomando nota de los pedidos y sirviéndolos minutos después. Incluso a veces, entre cliente y cliente, se paraba a descansar tras la barra junto a la camarera que la atendía.

Un intenso pero fugaz ataque de celos me embargó cuando la pequeña pelirroja de la barra le apartó un mechón de pelo juguetonamente y se lo colocó tras la oreja, provocando una tímida sonrisa en la cara de mi ángel.

* * *

Había estado sintiendo su mirada sobre mí desde que le atendí, y no pude evitar sentirme nervioso y estar a punto de volcar las bebidas cuando le miré disimuladamente y confirmé mis sospechas. Era un hombre joven, de unos veintipocos, y era asombrosamente atractivo. O lo sería, al menos, si se quitase ese estrafalario maquillaje y usase unas ropas un poco más sencillas. Vestido de ese modo, más que atractivo lo que me resultaba era… sexy, como uno de esos modelos masculinos que salían en las revistas de Isabelle

Clary se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo me pasaba. Esta pequeña pero revoltosa pelirroja había entrado a trabajar al mismo tiempo que yo y, pese a mi irracional odio hacia ella los primeros meses, ahora se ha convertido en mi mejor (y única) amiga. Siempre me asombra lo perceptiva que es con mis cambios de humor; como si yo fuese un libro abierto para ella. Es fácil apoyarse en ella para relajarme y, ahora mismo, con aquel sexy hombre con ojos de gato (eso tenían que ser lentillas, ¿no?) mirándome descaradamente, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

Justo cuando me encontraba en la barra ayudando a mi amiga a secar la vajilla, mi "admirador" se acercó y pidió la cuenta con esa sonrisa suya tan irresistible.

—Son 2'80, por favor.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a mirarme a los ojos fijamente mientras se tomaba su tiempo en buscar en su su billetera y acto seguido me sacaba un billete de 100 y me lo tendía.

—Llámame, ¿quieres?—Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin siquiera esperar por el cambio. Estupefacto, estuve a punto de ir tras él para devolverle su dinero cuando Clary me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

—Parece que este hombre va a por todas ¿eh?– Dijo poniendo el billete de cien delante de mis ojos. Tenía un número de teléfono escrito en él. Su teléfono. –Yo de ti iría con cuidado. Ese tipo de hombre solo te quieren para tener sexo contigo una o dos veces y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Te mereces algo mejor, Alec.

¿Dónde narices me he metido?

Entre semana mi turno acaba a las ocho, así que a las ocho y veinte llego a mi casa cansado a más no poder. Lo que más deseaba era poder ducharme y echarme en la cama hasta el día siguiente, pero hoy es lunes.

Cuando nuestros padres decidieron que vivir en Londres era lo mejor para su trabajo y se dieron cuenta de que si nosotros estábamos lejos, mejor que mejor, mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a vivir solos en nuestra casa de toda la vida. En un principio no parece tan malo, eso de vivir sin tus padres: sin que te agobien por los estudios, pudiendo traer a quien quieras a casa, acostarte cuando te dé la gana… Pero claro, mis padres no son idiotas. Así que cada mes nos pasan el dinero justo para poder pagar las facturas y comprar comida y, obviamente, ni hablar de tener servicio doméstico. Así que hicimos una tabla con las tareas que cada cual tendría que hacer para no vivir en un basurero: Max, el pequeño, se ocuparía de la ropa sucia y de que todo estuviese ordenado. Jace se encargaría de limpiar, barrer, fregar… e Isabelle y yo nos encargaríamos de las comidas. Pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que cualquier cosa que Isabelle cocinase era capaz de matar a un elefante, así que decidimos que ella ocupase el puesto de Jace y viceversa. Yo cocinaría lunes, miércoles y viernes, mientras que Jace pediría comida basura a domicilio los martes, jueves y sábados. La verdad es que nos apañamos bastante bien.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y acostamos a Max, los tres mayores nos quedamos un rato en el salón para poder estar aunque sea un rato en familia. Mientras yo hago los deberes y estudio para el examen de mañana, Jace nos cuenta a Izzy y a mi cómo ha conseguido que le echen la bronca al nuevo profesor en su primer día de clase.

Jace no es mala persona, de verdad que no, pero si no se comporta como un capullo con todo el mundo no es feliz. Es un poco irritante a veces, pero si lo conoces le acabas cogiendo cariño. Mi madre siempre lo compara con ese perro peligroso que tiene tu vecino y que no para de ladrarte hasta que por fin se acostumbra a ti; en el fondo creo que Jace tiene tanto miedo al rechazo como yo.

—…Y entonces coloqué una tarántula que había cogido del laboratorio en el escote de Camille y-

— ¿En qué narices estabas pensando Jace?, podría haberle picado o…

— ¡No, si ahora será culpa mía que vaya con casi todo el pecho fuera, la muy guarra! ¡Eso le ensañará a no volver a meterse con nuestra Isabelle!

—Bien hecho, hermano –le sonrió Isabelle.

—Por Dios Izzy, tú no te metas en esto. He tenido que salir de una de mis clases porque Hodge me ha llamado alteradísimo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a Iglesia dentro del edificio, Isabelle? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Y por qué!?

—Sabes, a veces pienso que en una vida anterior Alec era una anciana con noventa gatos que no hacía más que chillar a los niños del vecindario para que salieran de su césped. ¿A ti no te pasa, Isabelle?

—Constantemente— contestó ella afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Los dos a la cama ¡Ahora!

* * *

**Lamentablemente, otro capi corto. Y encima este ni siquiera me gusta cómo ha quedado. Me siento mal conmigo misma al colgar algo de lo que no estoy cien por cien segura, pero este capítulo es necesario para poder continuar la historia así que...**

**También quería comentar mi pequeño reajuste horario: al final voy a tener que actualizar los jueves o viernes, y no los lunes como yo quería ¡Lo siento!**


	4. Septiembre, parte 3

**Bueno, esta vez me gustaría comentar algo. En el capi anterior la maravillosa Airic- Been me dejó un review en el que me comentaba que mi fic se parece a otros que ha leído. Aunque en un primer momento me sentó algo mal, empecé a pensar y me di cuenta de que en el fondo eso no debe de alterarme en absoluto. Hay miles de fics Malec por ahí, y teniendo en cuenta que estoy usando una base de argumento bastante cliché... Lo raro sería que no hubiese ninguno parecido, la verdad. Pero me gustaría y agradecería muchísimo que, si alguien, ya sea lector o autor, conoce alguna historia que se parezca demasiaaaaado a esta, me avise. Odio enormemente el plagio en todas sus formas, y por mucho que yo no vaya a plagiar nunca, el solo hecho de que pueda parecerlo me enferma .  
De nuevo gracias a Airic-Been por el review, de verdad, cuando dije que aceptaba todo tipo de críticas lo decía en serio. Y perdón de nuevo por expresarme tan mal xD**

**Y como siempre, gracias a todas las personas que leéis este fic. Y mi especial agradecimiento a aquellas personitas maravillosas que me mandaron reviews en este último capi ¡Me ayudasteis mucho! **

**Eeeeen fin. Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**

_**"Cazadores de Sombras" no me pertenece, pertenece a esa cruel mujer a la que le encanta jugar con mi pobre corazón. Cassandra, te amodio mucho.**_

* * *

Siento su cálido aliento mezclado con el mío cuando nuestras lenguas luchan por el dominio dentro de mi boca. Mientras sigo acariciando sus perfectos abdominales, aprovecho un momento de descuido por su parte para colar una de mis piernas entre las suyas, frotando suavemente su entrepierna. Alec gruñe y separa nuestras bocas cuando todo su cuerpo se arquea y sus caderas comienzan a moverse buscando más contacto. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y veo con fascinación cómo sus ojos entrecerrados se han nublado por el deseo.

Estoy a punto de seguir, de llevarlo hasta el final y acabar con el deseo que llevo sintiendo toda la semana. Quiero empotrarlo contra la pared del almacén y hacerlo mío de una vez por todas. Pero su boca se abre y susurra una simple y única palabra.

—Magnus…

Y es entonces, tras escuchar mi nombre susurrado por sus tiernos labios, cuando me doy cuenta de que no es esto lo que ansío. No quiero simplemente acostarme con él una noche y luego no volver a verlo. Quiero conocerlo mejor, saber lo que piensa, lo que sueña; quiero acostarme cada noche a su lado y despertar por la mañana sabiendo que él estará tendido junto a mí; quiero que no solo su cuerpo sea mío, sino también su mente, su alma, su corazón. La sensación de necesidad es tan intensa que por un segundo me deja sin aliento.

¿Cómo he podido llegar a esto? No hace ni una semana que lo conozco, ¿Por qué es él tan diferente? Hago un enorme esfuerzo y encuentro la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separar completamente nuestros cuerpos. Su mirada busca la mía, llena de confusión, y su voz tiembla cuando me habla.

— ¿He hecho algo mal?— Desvía la mirada mientras alza sus brazos de forma inconsciente para abrazarse a sí mismo.

—No, tú no has hecho nada mal. Mierda, yo… no sé cómo decir esto… — Le tomo de la barbilla suavemente y le obligo a levantar la mirada. Y es eso, su mirada, lo que me da la fuerza necesaria para continuar— Alexander, por favor, por favor, sal conmigo.

* * *

El martes las cosas mejoraron en gran medida respecto al día anterior. Aunque de nuevo tuve que dar clase a mi rubio antagonista, esta vez el que consiguió sacarle de quicio fui yo. Al parecer, Jace no es realmente "Jace". Su verdadero nombre es Jonathan Cristopher y, si intentas llamarlo así, es posible que se ponga de los nervios. También es posible que, al darme cuenta de este hecho, yo me pusiese a llamarlo "Jonathan" por cualquier motivo. «Jonathan, sal a la pizarra» «Jonathan, siéntate recto» «Jonathan, deja de morder el bolígrafo» « ¿Tienes hora, Jonathan?» «Jonathan, ¿Te pasa algo?» «Te noto mala cara, Jonathan». Al final de la clase mi pobre alumno salió hecho una furia por la puerta sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. En fin.

Al parecer los martes solo tengo dos horas de clase (la hora anterior y la hora posterior al primer descanso), así que nada más acabar la primera me dirigí a la sala de profesores. De nuevo estaba allí mi parejita favorita, aunque al parecer el día de hoy no tocaba discusión. Lástima.

La mujer se llama Catarina Loss y es la enfermera del centro. Es muy agradable, pero al parecer su carácter cambia drásticamente cuando la seguridad de alguien está en peligro. Creo que es la persona con mayor vocación de servicio que he conocido en mi vida. Hablando con ella me he enterado de que ayer estaba discutiendo con Ragnor Fell (el hombre extravagante de pelo blanco) porque este tiene por costumbre saltarse el protocolo de seguridad a su antojo. Ragnor es el profesor de Química práctica, y al parecer no le importa en absoluto comprometer la integridad de sus alumnos al ponerlos a trabajar en sus "macabros experimentos" (palabras textuales de Catarina). Alguna que otra vez algún alumno ha resultado herido, con quemaduras graves e incluso alguno ha acabado intoxicado. Y para Catarina, que ama a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, eso es motivo de pena de muerte.

Al terminar mi segunda hora de clase todavía tengo gran parte de la mañana y toda la tarde a mi entera disposición. Perfecto. No tardo ni quince minutos en llegar a _Taki's_, aunque me desagrada darme cuenta de que mi ojiazul no está trabajando. Quizá sólo tenga el turno de tarde… lástima. Como igualmente tengo que ponerme a corregir unas redacciones que mandé ayer a la clase de cuarto curso, tomo asiento en la misma mesa de ayer y le pido a la agradable camarera que me atiende un café con mucho azúcar. Al primer café le sigue un segundo, y a este un tercero. Así que cuando quiero darme cuenta son las dos del mediodía y ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa.

Oigo una risa suave, tímida, y en al momento sé que tiene que ser él por cómo mi corazón ha empezado a latir, desbocado. Miro hacia la puerta de entrada y lo veo sosteniendo la puerta para la pequeña pelirroja de ayer, que entra poco a poco llevando en brazos una pila de cajas tan alta que llega a taparle la vista.

— ¿Sabes? Un verdadero caballero se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarme en algo— le dice ella resoplando por el esfuerzo.

— Te estoy sosteniendo la puerta — le contesta él mientras amplía la sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Alec!

¿Alec? Alexander sigue riendo mientras la chica consigue llegar hasta la barra y colocar las cajas sobre esta, entonces se gira y apunta al muchacho con un dedo acusador.

— Esta vas a pagármela, te lo juro.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tendré que hacer?

— ¡Recogerás el almacén toda la semana!

— ¿Recoger el almacén toda la semana? Te recuerdo que quien decide los turnos es Luke. Y, por mucho enchufe que tengas, él es un hombre justo.

La pelirroja está punto de contestar cuando entro en su campo de visión. Ella sonríe con una sonrisa malévola que solo había visto con anterioridad en mi tío William y parece muy orgullosa cuando responde.

— Puede, pero nos deja a nosotros decidir quién se encarga de las mesas y quién de la barra cada día. Y hoy yo elijo ocuparme de la barra.

— ¿Ese es tu brillante castigo?

— Quien ríe el último ríe mejor, amigo mío.

Veo con interés cómo ambos desaparecen por una puerta lateral y vuelven a salir minutos después con el uniforme ya puesto. Entretanto el local se ha ido llenando poco a poco y, aunque no está abarrotado, hay una buena cantidad de clientes que esperan a ser atendidos. Por eso, supongo, es por lo que Alexander no se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que está frente a mi mesa. Sus ojos se amplían por la sorpresa mientras a su cara acude ese hermoso rubor que lo hace parecer tan adorable.

— No me llamaste, y realmente esperaba que lo hicieras. Me has tenido toda la noche sin dormir esperando tu llamada, ¿sabes?

Aquello, en parte, era cierto. Sabía casi con seguridad que él no me llamaría, pero sí que había estado pensando él durante buena parte de la noche. Y no eran unos pensamientos precisamente dulces, más bien tenían que ver con una cama y unas esposas.

—Yo… — El pobre parecía incapaz de decir nada coherente, como si yo le hubiese quitado la capacidad de hablar. A decir verdad es algo que me sucede a menudo; simplemente deslumbro— ¡Tu cambio! Ayer te olvidaste de recogerlo y…

— ¿Mi cambio? — Le pregunté alzando la ceja en un gesto teatralmente ensayado.— Eso era tu propina, Alexander.

— ¿97 dólares de propina? Eso es excesivo. Lo normal es dar un… ¿Alexander? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Querido, si por charlar contigo cinco míseros minutos tuviera que pagar mil dólares, no lo dudaría— le dije mientras señalaba su placa identificativa, divertido.

Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo mientras alternaba la mirada entre su chapa y mis ojos.

— ¡Alec! ¡Se te acumula el trabajo!

Él se giró en redondo, mirando a la pequeñaja de la barra con una expresión de pura confusión.

— Ve y atiende al resto de clientes, yo ya he terminado por hoy. Nos veremos mañana, Alexander. Ahora ya sé a qué hora encontrarte.

* * *

Al día siguiente hay una reunión de profesores, así que se me hace más tarde de lo previsto en el instituto. Igualmente llego sobre las cuatro a _Taki's,_ y veo cómo Alexander encuentra mi mirada nada más cruzar yo las puertas ¿Me ha estado esperando? La respuesta me llega de manera imprevista cuando él se acerca a mí en cuanto me siento en mi ahora habitual mesa.

— Creí que no vendrías, que me habías tomado el pelo — Sus ojos me miran asustados, pero también sinceros y llenos de esperanza.

— Te dije que vendría ¿No? Mientras tú estés aquí no pienso dejar de venir cada día.

Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y sus ojos parecen iluminarse.

— Te tomo la palabra…eh…

—Magnus, Magnus Bane.

* * *

Entre semana no hemos podido hablar mucho, pero no me quejo. Él está trabajando y tiene que atender otras mesas a parte de la mía, además de ayudar de vez en cuando a Clary (por fin me he aprendido su nombre) detrás de la barra. Pero siempre vuelve a mí cuando tiene un segundo libre, es de lo más adorable. La mayoría de las veces no hablamos de nada importante, simplemente me dedico a piropearle mientras él se sonroja y oculta sus ojos tras su flequillo. Pero también he ido averiguando cosas sobre él. Tiene tres hermanos y es el mayor de todos ellos, vive a las afueras del pueblo, le encanta leer… y lo más importante: es gay y está soltero. Lo primero ya me lo imaginaba por sus reacciones a mis comentarios, pero dudaba seriamente de lo segundo. Automáticamente deduje que Alexander debía de ser el único homosexual en kilómetros a la redonda, porque de otro modo me resulta imposible entender cómo es que nadie le ha echado ya el guante.

Pese a que la semana iba mejorando conforme pasaban los días, el viernes a última hora de clase tuve un contratiempo de lo más curioso: me di cuenta por casualidad de que la pequeña pelirroja que trabaja con Alexander está en una de mis clases. Y con "casualidad" me refiero a que se plantó delante de mi escritorio nada más terminar la clase y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Llevo toda la semana esperando para saber qué narices te traías entre manos, pero ya me he cansado de esperar.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás tú en una de mis clases?

—Desde el principio de semana, gracias por fijarte. "Clarissa Fray", ¿lo ves? — dijo señalando con el dedo la lista de alumnos que había encima de mi carpeta.

— Lo siento, querida, pero la verdad es que ni me había fijado en ti. Apenas llevo aquí una semana y es imposible que me acuerde de todos y cada una de las caras y los nombres de-

— ¿Y Alexander? ¿Te suena ese nombre? Escúchame atentamente, ¿quieres? Aléjate de él.

—No creo que tú puedas decirme lo que hacer, Clarissa— la rabia inundaba poco a poco mi ser ¿Cómo se atrevía…? — Lo que yo haga con Alexander es algo entre él y yo. Y soy tu profesor, no lo olvides. No pienso tolerar que me hables de ese modo.

Ella pareció amedrentarse un poco, pero no perdió la dureza en su mirada.

—Tienes razón, esto no volverá a suceder, disculpa. Pero como no acabes con esto ya, será Hodge quien hable contigo la próxima vez. Adiós, Sr. Bane, que tenga un agradable fin de semana.

¿Hodge? ¿Pero qué?

* * *

Alexander me avisó de que este sábado no trabaja, así que decido quedarme en casa todo el día para ir corrigiendo los ejercicios que me habían entregado mis alumnos e ir preparando las clases de la semana siguiente. Sobre las seis de la tarde me cansé y decidí ponerme a ver un rato _La Isla de Gilligan. _Supongo que en algún punto me quedé dormido, porque me desperté sobresaltado cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Número desconocido.

— ¿¡Quién osa molestar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn!?

— ¿Magnus?

— ¿Alexander, eres tú?

— ¿Quién es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?

— Creo que es algún personaje de la última novela que leí, no tengo ni idea. Acabas de despertarme y mi cerebro no está muy lúcido que digamos.

— ¿Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento! No imaginé que estarías durmiendo tan pronto. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las nueve de la noche. Creo que ni mi abuela se acostaba a esta hora. Urg, ha sido una semana agotadora.

— Simplemente estaba descansando un poco la vista, todavía no me iba a acostar. No te preocupes. — De repente mi cerebro despierta del todo y me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo— Pero ¿¡qué importa eso!? Alexander, ¡me estás llamando!

—Sí… bueno, verás... Clary tenía que salir antes por un asunto familiar y me ha pedido que la sustituya. Esto está completamente lleno, mi turno no acabará hasta la una de la madrugada como mínimo, y encima luego me toca encargarme del inventario en el almacén. Yo… me preguntaba si querrías…

— ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? — una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando pensé en la suerte que tenía. ¡Al fin conseguiría verle de noche! Y quizá, con un poco de suerte, me dejaría acompañarle a su casa, me invitaría a una copa y luego… Oh, Dios.

— N-no tienes que venir si no quieres. Es más, con toda esta gente será imposible que esté mucho rato contigo. Ha sido una idea estúpida, perdona— yo ni siquiera le estaba escuchando.

— Todavía tengo que vestirme, maquillarme…

— ¿Magnus?

— Intentaré darme toda la prisa posible. Dame una hora, ¿quieres?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a venir?

—Oh, Alexander… no me lo perdería por nada del mundo— Me imaginé el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y mi corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente.

Llegué a _Taki's_ a las diez y cuarto. Tras ducharme concienzudamente (más de lo normal, incluso) durante media hora y pasarme otros quince minutos mirando el armario, finalmente opté por unos pantalones ceñidos azul eléctrico y una camiseta blanca con un _nyan cat_ estampado en purpurina. Me calcé mis botas negras con cordones fucsia y me pasé veinticinco minutos peinando mi pelo hasta conseguir que desafiara la gravedad. No usé demasiado maquillaje, apenas una sombra de ojos lila con brillantes. Quedar esta noche con Alexander en parte también suponía una gran liberación para mí; después de todo me había pasado toda la semana manteniendo mi vestimenta y maquillaje al mínimo para ir a clases. Esa noche Alexander vería a mi verdadero yo, no podía esperar.

Tal y como me había dicho por teléfono, el local estaba lleno. No había ni una sola mesa libre, y la barra estaba atestada de personas. Miré con fastidio a la familia que estaba ocupando mi amada mesa del fondo y acto seguido empecé a buscar a Alexander por todo el local. No tuve que buscar mucho. Llegó a mí con una exhalación y me sonrió ampliamente mientras me decía algo. Le hice un gesto hacia mis oídos, indicándole que no le oía, y él resoplo, haciendo que su flequillo se revolviera todavía más.

Cuando me agarró de la mano y me guió hacia la barra serpenteando entre las mesas mi corazón casi se detuvo. Me indicó un sitio en la barra, demasiado cerca de la salida de los camareros como para que resultase cómodo para cualquier otro. Para mí era perfecto. Alexander me soltó y volvió a perderse entre las mesas mientras la chica que atendía la barra se acercaba a mí.

— ¡Hola, recién llegado! ¿Te pongo algo?

—Un margarita, por favor.

La chica me sonrió y se empezó a preparar mi cóctel. Tenía la piel oscura y llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta.

— ¿Tanto se nota que no soy de por aquí?

— Llevo aquí toda mi vida, así que conozco a cada persona de Idris— Un cliente la llamó al otro lado de la barra y ella fue rauda a atenderle. Cuando volvió a mi lado me dejo mi bebida justo delante — Además, Alec y Clary llevan toda la semana cuchicheando sobre ti.

Una sonrisa se extendió rápidamente por mi rostro y una extraña sensación de satisfacción se adueñó de mi interior.

— ¿Alexander te ha hablado sobre mí?

— En realidad él es muy reservado, así que… no. Pero Clary sí— Frunció levemente el ceño, pero enseguida recompuso su sonrisa jovial— Ella dice que no eres buena gente, pero me parece que se equivoca. Yo calo muy bien a las personas, ¿Sabes? La primera vez que vi a Jace, por ejemplo, no pude quitarme la sensación de malestar de encima hasta que se marchó.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Esta chica es estupenda, creo que vamos a llevarnos estupendamente.

— ¿Jace Lightwood? ¿Ese cretino se pasea mucho por aquí?

— Antes lo hacía diariamente, pero desde el incidente con Clary solo viene cuando tiene que recoger a Alec.

Todo el buen rollo se fue de inmediato. ¿Perdón? ¿Qué pintaba aquel estúpido rubio recogiendo a MI Alexander?

— ¡Maia! — El dueño de mis pensamientos llegó a la barra y habló apresuradamente con la camarera. Segundos después, ella le cogió la bandeja y el bloc de pedidos de las manos mientras sonreía como una boba. Tras dedicarme una última sonrisa y darle un codazo amistoso a su compañero, se dirigió a la cocina canturreando.

Alexander comenzó a servir a los clientes rápidamente y al cabo de unos minutos lo tenía frente a mí.

—Perdona, de verdad, pero esto es un infierno. Si Maia no me hubiese cambiado el puesto creo que no habría podido verte en toda la noche y… ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Quién es Jonathan?

Su sonrisa se esfumó mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso al instante.

— ¿Quién te ha hablado de-?

— Maia, ha sido Maia. ¿Quién es Jonathan, Alexander?

El me miró fijamente, con la duda marcada en sus ojos claros.

—Es mi ex.

.

* * *

La simple mención de Jonathan me hizo dar arcadas. Jonathan era el hermano mayor de Clary, un cabrón que solo me utilizó durante el breve lapso de tiempo que vivió en Idris. Después se fue, sin más. A vivir con su padre, creo. Nunca le pregunté nada a Clary. Tampoco me importa.

Magnus parece distante después de tocar el tema, aunque yo tampoco estoy mucho mejor. No me gusta hablar de Él, y tener que hacerlo delante del chico que ahora me…eh… atrae, no es muy agradable. Sobre las doce y media la gente ha empezado a marcharse, y Magnus ha comenzado poco a poco a volver en sí. A la una y cuarto ya era él mismo de nuevo. A las dos, mientras Maia, Jordan y yo recogíamos el local, ya había escuchado tal cantidad de halagos y coqueteos que mi cara estaba roja a más no poder.

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a ello. Hacía un segundo estaba despidiendo a mis compañeros y cerrando todas las puertas delanteras, y de repente me encontraba aprisionado entre Magnus y la puerta del almacén mientras él se dedicaba a lamer mi cuello con lentitud.

Conseguí abrir la puerta a tientas y nos colamos dentro. Mi mano se dirigió a su pelo y tiré de él hasta hacer chocar nuestras bocas. Magnus me fue conduciendo por la sala hasta que de nuevo estuve aprisionado entre él y, ahora, una pared. Nuestras bocas siguen unidas cuando siento cómo cuela una de sus piernas entre las mías y me roza placenteramente cierta parte de mi anatomía que ya estaba a punto de reventar. No puedo evitar separar nuestras bocas cuando busco algo de aire, intentando mantener la poca cordura que me queda. Entonces Magnus me mira a los ojos y sé que ya no puedo volver atrás, sé que dejaré que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

—Magnus…

Quiero decirle cuánto significa esto para mí. Quiero decirle cómo me encandiló nada más verle, quiero decirle lo que ha llegado a significar para mí en una única semana. Desgraciadamente mi boca solo alcanza a emitir gemidos mientras mi cuerpo se está ahogando en el placer. Pero entonces él separa nuestros cuerpos y pierdo mi punto de apoyo. Estoy confundido, aterrado.

— ¿He hecho algo mal? — Por favor, dime que no la he cagado. No puedo haberlo fastidiado todo, es demasiado pronto.

—No, tú no has hecho nada mal. Mierda, yo… no sé cómo decir esto… — Siento su mano como un toque ligero pero firme sobre mi barbilla y alzo los ojos hacia él. — Alexander, por favor, por favor, sal conmigo.

Mi corazón late sin control y a mi mente vienen imágenes del infierno vivido con Jonathan. No puedo. No puedo volver a pasar por todo esto de nuevo. No quiero volver a enamorarme. No aparto la mirada de sus ojos y me doy cuenta de que ya lo he hecho. Magnus me mira suplicante, asustado, y me doy cuenta de que quizás él no me hará daño. Quizá Magnus sea el indicado.

* * *

**En un principio este capítulo iba a ser la tercera y última parte del mes _Septiembre_. Peeeeroooo me he alargado más de la cuenta, así que al final no he podido incluir todo lo que tenía pensado sin que el capítulo pareciera un testamento. **

**La cuarta y última parte de _Septiembre _va a ser corta. Bastante, bastante, corta. Y como ya la tengo completamente pensada solo me queda escribirla. Lo que no sé es si subirla ya la semana que viene junto con el capi de _Octubre_ (dos capítulos seguidos) o en cuanto acabe de escribirla. ¿Vosotra/os qué opináis? **


	5. Septiembre, parte 4

**Yap! Prometí actualizar prontito porque este capi era muy corto y servía más que nada de puente entre el anterior y el siguiente, así que aquí estoy :D**  
**En primer lugar me gustaría mucho darle las gracias a MERRY WEATHER H y a RokudoRinne por sus reviews. He tenido una semana jodi*a y estaba bastante echa polvo, así que cuando leí sus mensajes de camino al trabajo me dio un subidón enorme. El de la primera me hizo subir el ánimo de una manera brutal. Y el de la segunda... bueno, la verdad es que me puse a reír como loca; querida, amo tu manera de expresarte. **  
**En segundo lugar también quería agradecérselo mucho a Anairafuji, Llala D y lala. Como no estáis registradas no puedo contestaros apropiadamente (lo haría por aquí, pero no sé si resultaría muy raro (?)), pero muchas gracias por haberos tomado la molestia de escribir un comentario en los últimos capis ¡Os adoro!**

**Ale, ya me he vuelto a enrollar... En fin: Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**  
_**Blablablaaa ningún personaje me pertenece y blablabla Cassandra Clare es dueña de todo. Fin. **_

* * *

Cuando cumplí los catorce años mis padres decidieron que ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerme cargo de mis hermanos mientras ellos estaban en Londres trabajando. Sé que mucha gente piensa que a esa edad tan temprana todavía no estaba capacitado para dicha tarea, todavía hoy, cuando ya está más que demostrado que nos las podemos apañar bien sin ellos, escucho a la gente murmurar sobre la irresponsabilidad de mis padres. Incluso Izzy y Jace están furiosos con ellos. Creen que nos abandonaron, que no les importamos lo suficiente. Yo nunca he sabido qué opinar al respecto, así que simplemente me dedico a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

De lunes a viernes voy a clases por la mañana y trabajo por la tarde, por lo que puedo compaginar bien las cosas. Por otro lado, los sábados trabajo a jornada completa, lo que suele significar pasarme en _Taki's_ desde las nueve de la mañana a la una de la madrugada (depende de sobre qué hora se marche el último cliente). Como ninguno de mis hermanos se levanta antes de las diez, no los veo hasta que vienen a mediodía a comer al local; por la noche, cuando llego, Max está ya acostado hace rato y los otros dos están en alguna fiesta de la que no volverán hasta dos horas después como mínimo.

Los domingos sin embargo siempre los pasamos en casa. Jace suele regresar sobre las cinco de la mañana, así que no se acuesta y me espera hasta que, una hora después, me levanto yo. Es una especie de tradición nuestra desde que él empezó el instituto: todos los domingos a las seis nos vamos a hacer footing por el bosque que se encuentra bordeando todo el pueblo. Cuando volvemos a casa Jace se ducha y se dirige a la cama, mientras que Max y yo pasamos un rato a solas en la biblioteca. Por las tardes solemos hacer maratones de cine (Max ama las películas de superhéroes) o de videojuegos hasta que se hace la hora de acostarse. Puede que no sea un plan idílico para mi único día libre, pero para mí es perfecto.

Este domingo, sin embargo, las cosas no van bien. Estoy tan distraído pensando en Magnus que me he caído por lo menos tres veces mientras hacía ejercicio con Jace, he quemado la comida (por lo que hemos vuelto a comer otra vez comida china para llevar) y he sido incapaz de ganar una sola partida. Sé que yo mismo fui el que le dijo que durante el día de hoy no podíamos hablar, pero me he sorprendido más de una vez a mí mismo mirando el teléfono móvil con anhelo.

* * *

El teléfono llevaba sonando por lo menos media hora cuando por fin me he levantado de la cama para contestar.

— ¿Todavía estabas durmiendo? ¿A ti te parece normal, con la edad que tienes?

— ¡Tío Will, querido! ¡Cuantísimo te he echado de menos! — Dije con mi voz adormilada cargada de ironía — ¿Cómo va todo por casa? ¿Algún pato gigante y asesino ha destruido ya Nueva York?

—No, todavía no. Pero pasará, no lo dudes. Y estoy prácticamente seguro de que será dentro de poco. Verás, he estado investigando y resulta qu-… ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Tessa? Estoy hablando yo, mujer, espera un segundo, ¿Quieres?

Al otro lado de la línea escuché un sonoro golpe seguido de un quejido de mi tío. A continuación mi tía Tessa se pasó cuarenta y cinco minutos echándome el típico sermón _(¿Has comido bien? ¿Te estás cuidando? No estarás tomando mucho alcohol, ¿verdad?_...). Cuando por fin colgué el teléfono eran las once de la mañana. Yo nunca en la vida había estado despierto tan pronto un domingo, y soy un animal de costumbres.

Me volví a dirigir a la cama con la intención de dormir hasta las cinco por los menos pero, de nuevo, al igual que ayer por la noche, fui incapaz. Ayer por la noche Alexander me llamó. Yo fui a _Taki's_. Nos besamos. Me confesé. Le pedí (más bien rogué) que fuera mi novio. Me dijo que sí. Me dijo que sí. ME DIJO QUE SÍ.

Para mí esto es completamente extraño, no he tenido novio formal desde… nunca. Un polvo con aquel chaval tan mono de allí, una noche de sexo desenfrenado con la rubia cañón… ¿Pero una relación formal? Jamás. No es que no crea en el amor, al contrario. Hasta el más escéptico creería en el amor para toda la vida si viviera durante un solo año en la casa de mis tíos. Pero siempre he tenido miedo. Quizás fuese lo que ocurrió con mis padres, no lo sé, pero pensar en enamorarme me aterraba. Y me aterra todavía más darme cuenta de que con Alexander ya no tengo vuelta atrás; estoy perdido en eso ojos azules.

Cuando me despierto la mañana del lunes la depresión se apodera de mi cuerpo. Otra semana entera de clases. Otra vez Jonathan Lightwood a primera hora. Si la semana pasada ya le tenía cierta animadversión a ese maldito rubio oxigenado, el saber que es el exnovio de MI Alexander (Mío. Mío. Mío. Ahora ya puedo decirlo con total libertad) lo ha rematado del todo. Al principio fue un poco chocante ¿Qué hacía Alexander saliendo con un crío? Luego reflexioné y me puse a pensar en ello detenidamente. Jace es atractivo, de esa clase de persona que llama la atención allá por donde pasa. Puede que Alexander en algún ataque de locura cayese presa de su estúpido hechizo, pero obviamente se dio cuenta de su error y cortó con él. Caso resuelto.

Esta vez me aseguro de pasar lista para asegurarme de que está presente. Está. Bien, de momento vamos por el buen camino. ¡Ey! Pero soy Magnus, ¿Por qué iba a ser un día normal? He salido tres minutos, TRES, a hacer unas malditas fotocopias que habían salido borrosas cuando las hice esta mañana. ¿Y quién sino él iba a estar en el frente de la clase manchado de pies a cabeza de pintura?

— ¡Jonathan Cristopher Lightwwod, al despacho del director! ¡YA!

Confieso que lo más lógico (y justo) por mi parte hubiese sido preguntar lo que había ocurrido, pero soy una persona muy infantil, y mi sed de venganza por la reprimenda que me llevé la semana pasada guió mis actos. Acompañé a mi alumno hasta el despacho de Hodge para poder regodearme un poco más en mi victoria, pero para mí desgracia mi estúpido y oportuno jefe estaba ausente hasta el jueves. Catarina, que al parecer es la subdirectora del centro, no parecía demasiado sorprendida cuando entramos por la puerta.

—A tu hermano esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, lo sabes — le dijo al rubito mientras le miraba con lástima. — Es primera hora, Jace, y solo estamos a lunes.

— Por favor, Catarina, no. La semana pasada Izzy hizo que le sacasen en medio de un examen y su profesor se ha negado a repetírselo. Me la voy a cargar como tengan que sacarle de clase por mi culpa. — Por primera vez parecía realmente asustado ¿Tan terrible es su hermano?

Catarina me miró con indecisión, pero la mirada que le eché pareció dejarle claro que yo no me iba a amedrentar. Con un suspiro, Catarina encendió el micrófono de comunicación.

—Alexander Lightwood, por favor, preséntese en el despacho del director.

Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. A ver, Magnus, respira. "Alexander" es un nombre la mar de normal. He escuchado ese nombre infinidad de veces, es completamente imposible que mi Alexander sea el único "Alexander" de todo Idris. Pero, cuando lo vi entrar y observé cómo su cara de enfado viajaba desde el rostro de Jonathan al mío e inmediatamente adquiría una expresión de desconcierto y confusión, se me cayó el alma a los pies.

— Oh, mierda.

—Alec, te juro por Dios que esta vez no ha sido culpa mía ¡Ha sido Camille!

* * *

**Este capítulo me ha quedado incluso más raro de lo normal... mmm...**  
**Bueno! Nos vemos la semana que viene, o el jueves o el viernes, depende de cómo me venga.**  
**No olvidéis que os quiero! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Octubre

**Como esta semana casi no he tenido tiempo este capi es más corto de lo que tenía planeado. El próximo será bastante más largo para poder añadir todo lo que faltaba en este, así que... ¡Espero no aburriros!**

**¡Ah! Y gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dicho que mi historia os hace reír. Como capitana del equipo español de gente sin ninguna gracia para contar chistes, os doy mi más sincero agradecimiento.**

**Que el ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y La suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. **

**¡Os quiero!**

_**- Anairafuji: Magnus no odia a Jace... Bueno, solo un poquito. Dicen que todos los profesores le tienen manía a algún alumno, ¿No? xD ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**- lala D: ****Querida, lo de "en todos los idiomas" me ha matado xDD **Aish, me has emocionado y todo. Gracias por molestarte en escribir un review y por ser tan super entusiasta :D_

* * *

Hace semanas desde aquel nefasto día en la oficina de Hodge. Alexander no ha dejado de intentar hablar conmigo, recibo llamadas desde su teléfono a todas horas, pero me niego en redondo a contestar. Tampoco he vuelto al _Taki's_ desde entonces. Sé que si le veo a solas mis barreras caerán y no me importará nada. Pero tiene diecisiete años, por el amor de dios ¡y encima es un estudiante de mi escuela! Creo que ahora entiendo por qué tenía miedo al amor. Estoy hecho una mierda.

Esa tarde me encuentro a Jocelyn en mi casa. Teniendo en cuenta que es la que se dedica a mantener en orden mi vida desde que estoy aquí, no debería sorprenderme tanto. Pero Jocelyn tiene una hija que acude a mi instituto, así que cuando yo vengo hacia aquí, ella se marcha a _St. Raziel_ a recogerla. Cuando cualquiera de los dos necesita contactar con el otro simplemente nos llamamos al móvil, así que la mayoría de las veces que nos hemos visto ha sido precisamente en el aparcamiento mientras ella espera la salida de los alumnos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jocelyn? Creí que todas tus tardes eran libres. Aunque claro, quizás eches demasiado de menos mi fabulosa presencia como para mantenerte alejada demasiado tiempo.

— Un amigo de Clary se ha ofrecido a llevarla al trabajo— contesta ella, divertida— y después tienen planeado pasar la noche en su casa viendo películas o algo así. Así que yo, por mi parte, voy a adelantar todo el trabajo posible para este fin de semana. Te pedí el sábado libre, ¿recuerdas?

— Espera, espera, espera ¿Clarissa Fray? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hija estaba en una de mis clases, Jocey querida? — Recuerdo bien a Clary porque es la compañera de trabajo de Alexander, aquella que me amenazó. Mierda, ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo. Si solo le hubiese preguntado antes…

Me paro a mirar detenidamente en Jocelyn y una bombillita se enciende en mi cabeza: pelo rojo, cara pecosa, enormes ojos verdes… habiendo visto tantas veces a su madre no sé cómo no se me había pasado por la cabeza que fueran parientes. Lo mío no es la deducción, eso seguro.

—No quería que la tratases de manera especial— dice pensativa mientras revisa unos informes que hay esparcidos por toda la mesa de la cocina— Ni para bien ni para mal. Con el carácter que tienes, si yo hiciese algo mal seguramente le cogerías manía a mi hija.

—Yo nunca mezclo la vida personal con la profesional, querida — «_Alexander_»

Jocelyn sonríe mientras sigue ordenando facturas y más facturas, mirándolas con ojo crítico y suspirando de vez en cuando. Mientras tanto, muerto de hambre, yo me acerco congelador y rescato de sus profundidades un enorme tarro de helado de ron con pasas. «_Un amigo de Clary… trabajo…tienen planeado pasar la noche en su casa.»_

_ —_Mmm… ¿Jocelyn? ¿No te preocupa que Clary vaya a pasar la noche en casa de un "amigo"? —Clary es una chica fantástica (cuando no va amenazando a la gente y tal), es lógico que ella tenga cientos de amigos, no tiene por qué ser-

—¡Oh, no, por Dios! Alexander es un cielo. Además, él es gay. Y pese a que su maleducado hermano no lo es, Alec siempre lo mantiene alejado de Clary. Ese chico es un amor.

— ¿Alexander? ¿Alexander Lightwood? — Intento no parecer ansioso, pero mi voz tiembla con solo pronunciar su nombre. _Mi_ Alexander…

— Su madre y yo nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, ¿sabes? Y eso de dejar a sus hijos solos cuando ellos están tan lejos… Es una suerte que al menos uno de los tres mayores haya salido responsable.

— ¿Dejarlos solos? No entiendo…

—Maryse y Robert Lightwood trabajan para El Círculo, ya sabes, el prestigioso canal de noticias internacional. La cosa es que la sede del canal está en Londres, y hace unos años decidieron mudarse allí para poder ascender y mejorar en su carrera.

— ¿Dejaron aquí solos a Alexander, Jace e Isabelle?

—Junto al pequeño, Max, de nueve años. Les mandan dinero, por lo que sé, pero solo lo suficiente como para pagar las facturas, el instituto, y poco más. Por eso Alexander trabaja a media jornada ¿Sabes? A su hermana Isabelle le apasiona ir de compras, a Jonathan ir de fiesta y a Max le encanta leer. Alec divide su sueldo entre sus hermanos para que intenten sobrellevar mejor el "abandono" de sus padres.

— ¿Y él? Supongo que alguna afición tendrá… Es imposible que trabaje solo por sus hermanos, nadie es tan caritativo en la vida real.

—Eso es porque no lo conoces. Alec es mucho más maduro de lo que debería para su edad. Y responsable. No quiero ni pensar en cómo habrían acabado los cabeza hueca de sus hermanos sin él ahí.

— ¿No hace nada para divertirse? No sé, salir con los otros dos o algo.

— ¿Trabajando a medio tiempo y teniendo que estudiar para poder mantenerse al nivel exigido por La Clave? Creo que el único momento de descanso que se permite es cuando entrena con el equipo de natación.

* * *

Esta mañana habíamos decidido con Clary que iríamos a mi casa después del trabajo. En realidad era una costumbre entre nosotros que la misma Clary había impuesto: siempre que alguno de los dos se encontraba deprimido por algún motivo, quedábamos en mi casa y hacíamos un maratón de películas y comíamos hasta ponernos malos. Clary no es del tipo de persona que te presiona hasta que le cuentas lo que te pasa, sino que te respeta y espera a que seas tú mismo el que decida contarle lo que te preocupa. Aunque claro, yo soy incapaz de mentir o de ocultar cualquier cosa, por lo que nunca hemos tenido secretos.

Así que, aquella tarde, al salir de _Taki's, _nos dirigimos directamente al supermercado de Idris. Estaba situado justo al lado de nuestro único centro comercial (que además de ser el único lugar donde comprar ropa y tecnología de esta época, también es el lugar donde está nuestro único cine), por lo que básicamente era el centro de actividad de todo el pueblo.

Compramos palomitas, helados de chocolate, frambuesa y menta, golosinas, patatas fritas y refrescos de todos los sabores inimaginables. Acto seguido nos pasamos por la tienda de tecnología y escogimos las tres películas que veríamos esta noche (compradas con parte del sueldo semanal de Clary). Después nos dirigimos a cenar algo en el tercer piso del centro comercial. Como siempre, y tras media hora de discusión por mi parte y de "porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa" por la suya, acabamos en un buffet italiano que ella adora. Sobre las nueve y media aproximadamente llegamos a mi casa, justo en el momento en el que Jace e Isabelle se marchaban.

Jace había conocido a Clary como una semana después de que ambos comenzásemos a trabajar y, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, fue amor a primera vista. A ver, no es que no pueda comprender que alguien se enamore de Clary, es mi mejor amiga y obviamente la aprecio muchísimo, pero… digamos que no es precisamente el tipo de chica al que mi hermano nos tenía acostumbrados. Jace solía traer a una chica nueva cada fin de semana, se "divertía" con ella, y luego como mucho volvíamos a verla al cruzarnos en el supermercado o el instituto. Estas chicas por lo general eran, digamos… zorras. Supongo que algún tío heterosexual las definiría como sexys, pero a mí la mayoría de ellas me resultaba horripilante a más no poder. Tan altas y con las curvas tan pronunciadas… No eran de mi tipo precisamente.

Lamentablemente para mi hermano, Clary no le correspondía en absoluto. Cuando te ganas una fama en un pueblo del tamaño de Idris, es normal que incluso una recién llegada como ella se entere de toda tu vida, y Clary no es del tipo fácil. A la semana siguiente de su primer encuentro Jace intentó besarla, obteniendo como resultado un enorme bofetón y las risas de todos los habituales de _Taki's_ que todavía rondaban por allí.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? Cuando le dije que había escuchado todo acerca de cómo trata a las chicas y le recalqué claramente que no pensaba tener nada con él ¡Me dijo que estaba seguro al noventa por cien de que yo acabaría entre sus brazos! — Le comentaba indignadísima a Maia, la camarera del turno de mañana, al día siguiente. — Así que, obviamente, le pegué un buen bofetón al estilo Fray.

— ¡Bien hecho! Ese tío es insoportable… ¿Qué te dijo después?

— Me preguntó que por qué lo había hecho.

— ¿Y…?

— Le respondí que por el otro diez por ciento. — Le contestó antes de que ambas estallaran en carcajadas.

Supongo que como a buen hermano mayor, que pusiesen verde a Jace debería haberme molestado, pero Clary tenía toda la razón. Amo a mi hermano, pero no apruebo en absoluto esa manía suya de tratar a las mujeres como si fueran juguetes. Esa misma tarde me animé a ser menos antipático con ella e intentar limar asperezas.

A día de hoy Jace sigue detrás de Clary, y Clary sigue pasando olímpicamente de él.

— ¡Clary! — Gritó Isabelle mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla con gesto teatral — Querida, me alegro taaanto de verte, pero desgraciadamente ya he quedado con mi friki caballero de armadura abollada y no voy a poder quedarme a hincharme a calorías con vosotros.

—Tranquila, Izzy. La próxima vez será —le respondió ella, divertida — Saluda a Simon de mi parte, y dile que no se olvide de lo de mañana.

— ¿Recordarle a Simon lo de la fiesta de Halloween? Lleva toda la semana preparando su traje de jedi, no creo que se vaya a olvidar. Desgraciadamente…

Simon era el novio de Isabelle desde hacía dos años. Prácticamente eran unos críos cuando comenzaron a salir y, la verdad, nadie apostaba ni un céntimo por ellos. ¿La siempre mimada y popular Isabelle saliendo con el nerd de la escuela? Por favor. Pero aguantaron contra todo pronóstico. Hay días en los que me pregunto cómo él la aguanta, con sus aires de diva y sus ataques de histeria repentinos. Según Jace, Isabelle debe de ser una bestia en la cama. Jace es idiota.

El idiota en cuestión hizo amago de ir a saludar a Clary, pero esta se marchó a la velocidad de la luz y entró en mi casa tras despedirse con la mano de Isabelle. Suspirando, cogí las bolsas del coche y me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando mis hermanos se subieron al coche de Jace. Realmente él no debería conducir todavía (ha suspendido el examen teórico unas tres veces), pero parece que las normas rebotan en su escudo de egocentrismo y no llegan a afectarle. Como tenga que volver a pagar una multa este mes…

Mientras Clary pedía las pizzas que cenaríamos antes de darnos el atracón y Max preparaba la sala de cine para que estuviésemos cómodos, yo aproveché para subir a mi cuarto y ponerme algo "de andar por casa". Acababa de bajar y estaba a punto de ponerme a trasladar las compras desde la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Extrañado, Max pegó un saltito desde el sillón donde estaba sentado y fue a abrir.

* * *

Sobre las ocho de la tarde, y tras mucho insistirle, Jocelyn me ha acompañado al centro comercial para poder hacerme con un nuevo número de móvil. Como Él no pare de llamarme al final no voy a poder evitar cogerle el teléfono. Porque le necesito. Necesito oír su voz desesperadamente y decirle que todo está bien, que no pasa nada; que podemos seguir juntos aunque él sea un alumno y yo un profesor. Y si se lo digo estaré perdido.

He estado media hora discutiendo con un empleado de pelo grasiento y ojos de sapo hasta que por fin ha entendido que no me quiero comprar otro móvil ni quiero otra tarifa de servicios. Cuando, milagro de milagros, hemos salido de la tienda de telefonía, he querido invitar a Jocelyn a tomar un café para agradecerle su compañía.

No es como si creyese que no volvería a verle nunca, es más, llevo dos semanas buscándolo con la mirada por todos los pasillos del instituto. Pero una cosa es verle durante unos segundos de forma furtiva y otra muy distinta es ver cómo está sentado en un restaurante frente al tuyo comiendo alegremente junto a otra persona. A ver, no me alegraba precisamente de ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en su cara cada vez que lo miraba, pero verle riendo de aquella manera con Clary me hizo hervir la sangre al mismo tiempo que sentía una total impotencia. Pero ¿Qué podía hacerle yo? No es como si fuese de mi propiedad, como si fuese algo mío. Ya no.

Jocelyn llegó en ese momento, trayendo nuestros cafés, y siguió la dirección de mi mirada mientras tomaba asiento.

— ¿Sabes, Magnus? Hace una semana que notaba a Clary algo preocupada, así que le pregunté el motivo — Comentaba mientras echaba sacarina a su café — Me explicó que "el amigo de un amigo suyo" se había enamorado de un profesor de su instituto y habían estado saliendo juntos. Pero al parecer ninguno sabía que el otro era profesor o alumno, depende del caso.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Jocelyn?

— Sabes que Alec es menor de edad, ¿verdad? No solo se trata de las normas del centro, Magnus.

— Cuando lo conocí no creía que pudiera tener menos de veinte años. Era tan maduro y profesional, tan serio y centrado… Por no hablar de su cuerpo. Jocelyn, su cuerpo definitivamente no es el de un mocoso adolescente.

— ¡Por el ángel! ¡Magnus, dime que no habéis tenido sexo!

— No, no hasta el final, por lo menos. ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión, Jocelyn! Además, Alexander está en el último curso, tiene diecisiete años, no tres.

— Magnus... —Comenzó ella.

En ese momento Alexander y Clary salieron de su restaurante y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras mecánicas mientras ella se reía de algo a pleno pulmón y él gesticulaba con sus manos mientras sonreía divertido. Hacía solo unas semanas hubiese hecho lo que fuera por conseguir que él estuviese tan relajado y se riese de aquella manera conmigo. Ahora simplemente me conformaría con poder verle sin tener que esconderme.

— No es solo atracción sexual, te gusta de verdad.

—No solo me gusta, Jocelyn. Le necesito.

— Sé que voy a acabar arrepintiéndome de esto, y lo negaré si alguien me lo pregunta… Si tanto lo necesitas ¿A qué estás esperando?

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar por miedo a arrepentirme. Me despedí de Jocelyn con un rápido beso en la mejilla y le lancé al camarero algún billete de los que había en mi bolsillo mientras me dirigía a paso veloz hacia las escaleras por las que acababan de desaparecer. Llegué al aparcamiento justo cuando ellos se estaban marchando, mierda. Pero recordé que Alexander me dijo la zona por la que vivía, así que solo tendría que prestar atención hasta ver su coche aparcado fuera.

En realidad no fue tan complicado, ya que al parecer era la única casa que se encontraba tan internada en el bosque. Empecé a divisar la antigua mansión victoriana justo cuando otro coche que venía en sentido contrario se cruzó con el mío. Jace me miró con cara de sorpresa mientras me pasaba. Vale, iba por el buen camino. Y encima el rubito y la morena no estaban en casa. Premio.

Cuando me bajé del coche mis manos empezaron a sudar. Para cuando me armé de valor y toqué al timbre ya estaba hecho un flan. Relájate, Magnus, que ya no eres un crío. Aunque el que sí era un crío fue el que me abrió la puerta. Max, supongo, se me quedó mirando fijamente, escaneándome con la mirada.

— Hola, tú debes de ser Max ¿No es así? — Le pregunté a la pequeña copia de Alexander que tenía frente a mí— ¿Está tu hermano mayor en casa?

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo cosplay?

— ¿Cosplay?

Siguió mirándome durante unos segundos más y acto seguido llamó a su hermano.

— ¡Alec, un hombre muy raro dice que te busca!

Aish, amo a los mocosos…

— Max, ¿Qué te tengo dicho de abrir la puerta cuando no sabes quién es?

Alexander y Clary aparecieron en la puerta y pusieron la misma expresión de incredulidad nada más percatarse de mi presencia. Clary fue la primera en reaccionar, y casi se me echa encima si no llega a ser porque Alexander la sujetó a tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves simplemente a aparecer por esta casa? ¡No tienes vergüenza, Bane!

— Clary, por favor, ¿Podrías llevarte a Max adentro? Estoy seguro de que la pizza llegará dentro de poco, podréis cenar entonces. Yo voy a hablar con él, ¿vale? Relájate.

Clarissa se quedó pensativa unos instantes y acto seguido suspiró.

—Max, ellos dos tienen que hablar sobre cosas súper aburridas del instituto, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos al cine a ver _El soldado de Invierno_?

La cara del mini-Alexander se iluminó y se marchó corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Salió medio segundo después con una chaqueta puesta y un escudo de juguete en la mano. Clary y él se marcharon con el coche, no sin que antes la primera le lanzase una mirada de advertencia a Alexander y una cargada de odio a mí. Creo que voy a tener que inflar sus notas si quiero que alguna vez deje de odiarme tanto. Por cierto… ¿Clary no es demasiado joven como para conducir?

Alexander no me dirigió ni una palabra mientras entrábamos en su casa y me dirigía a través de las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Llegamos a la que supuse era su habitación y él me indicó con gestos que me sentara en la cama. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras dirigía a mí su mirada llena de duda.

— Nunca devolviste mis llamadas.

— Eres un estudiante, Alexander. ¿Crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí? No hacía más que pensar en ti a todas horas, y saber que no puedo tenerte es desgarrador. Pero no se puede, es imposible que tú y yo…

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó con las mirada llena de angustia— ¿Por qué debe ser un problema? Yo… te gustaba, ¿No es así? Antes de saber nada de esto, yo te gustaba. No tiene por qué cambiar nada, Magnus. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto.

— ¿Mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Crees de verdad que yo soportaría una relación clandestina solo porque sí?

— En realidad, no — Sus ojos se humedecieron y temí que comenzase a llorar. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer cuando las personas lloran— Creí que yo te gustaba lo suficiente, que no te importaría hacer esto por mí. Serían solo unos meses, hasta que yo acabe el curso y… Lo siento, ha sido una estupidez.

—Alexander, ven aquí.

Él se acercó a mí con indecisión, como temiendo que yo me fuera a ir si se acercaba demasiado deprisa. Cuando estuvo frente a mí lo tomé suavemente de las caderas e hice que se sentase a horcajadas encima mío. Alexander se estremeció cuando rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y a su cara acudió aquel maravilloso sonrojo que hacía ver a su piel más delicada de lo que ya era. Pasado su asombro inicial, mi ángel escondió su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro y me abrazó con fuerza.

— No te vayas, por favor. No podría soportarlo.

— No lo haré, Alexander. No pienso irme— Él alzó su cabeza y yo aproveché para juntar nuestras frentes, teniendo una vista perfecta de sus preciosos ojos— No podría aunque quisiera. Te amo. No sé cómo ni por qué, e incluso yo me doy cuenta de que es demasiado pronto. Pero te amo, y no pienso dejar que este problema sea más fuerte que nosotros.

— ¿Me amas?

— Nephilim estúpido.

— ¿Nephilim? — Me miró con ternura, con el miedo disipándose de sus facciones. Incluso notaba cómo su cuerpo se relajaba sobre mí.

— En un principio pensaba llamarte "ángel", pero ya está demasiado oído, ¿No crees? "Nephilim" es un apodo mucho más espectacular— mi nephilim comenzó a reírse mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

— Eres raro.

—Lo sé, pero tú me adoras así— Solamente lo dije como una broma, pero de repente Alexander se puso serio.

—Sí, lo hago— Comenzó a acariciar mi cara suavemente, como si estuviese tratando de guardarse cada detalle en su mente. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Noté sus labios sobre los míos, apenas de forma superficial, suave— Magnus, creo que yo también te amo.

Aquello encendió algo en mí. En ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que él también pudiese amarme, daba por supuesto que el único loco era yo. Sabía que le gustaba, sí, pero esto…

Besé su boca con más dureza mientras con mis manos hacía que su cuerpo se presionase contra el mío. Alexander soltó un pequeño gemido. Mierda, cómo adoraba escuchar esos sonidos saliendo de su boca. Estoy acostumbrado a que todo cuanto deseo me sea concedido y, sinceramente, el cuerpo de Alexander se me había resistido demasiado tiempo.

Separé nuestras bocas y dirigí la mía a su cuello, deleitándome con su sabor. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras enredaba una de sus manos en mi pelo. No paraba de murmurar mi nombre, que se confundía entre los pequeños gemidos que soltaba sin cesar.

—Esto es, con diferencia, lo más grotesco que he visto en mi vida.

Alexander se separó de mí y se incorporó a toda velocidad, mirando a la puerta con terror.

— Y yo que estaba preocupado porque pensé que él venía a casa para hablar sobre mí… Y al final resulta que te estaba dando clases particulares a ti, qué cosas.

Rubiales, esto ya es personal.

* * *

**¡Yap! ¡El quinto capítulo ya (sexto si contamos el prólogo, pero como yo no lo cuento...)! Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Sois geniales, de verdad.  
Si os ha gustado, por favor darle a favoritos, seguir, escribid un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático con vuestra opinión. En serio, como me entere de que leéis mi historia y no me habéis mandado apoyo telepático ni una sola vez, me vais a enfadar de verdad (?) Necesito un psicólogo...**

**PD: Airic- Beeeeeeeen, ¡te he echado de menos! ¿Ves lo que pasa por malacostumbrarme? Ahora me faltas en un solo capi y ya estoy deprimida, jo xDDD**


	7. Noviembre, parte 1

**Esta semana casi no tengo tiempo, así que por una vez os vais a librar de mis espantosos comentarios(?)**

**Que el ángel os proteja, La Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**

**¡Os quiero!**

**-Lalala D: _Jace es una horrible persona que acabará en el infierno por fastidiarnos el lemon a todas. He notado que muchas estáis cabreadas por eso, ¿eh? Deberíamos hacer una campaña contra las interrupciones de hermanos pesados en los lemon ¿Te unes? jajaja Gracias por escribirme otra semana más; creo que ya te lo he comentado, pero me encanta que todos tus reviews destilen tanto entusiasmo :D_**

* * *

Alexander se ha marchado a hablar con Jonathan, así que yo simplemente estoy tirado en su cama mientras espero. La excitación que nublaba mi mente minutos atrás se ha ido disipando y por fin soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Estoy en casa de un alumno de mi escuela, de un adolescente al que le llevo ocho años. Hemos estado a punto de tener sexo ¡Y no solo eso! Si fuera solo algo sexual el problema no sería tan grande; pero estoy enamorado.

Cuando vuelve no dice nada, simplemente se acuesta a mi lado, en silencio. No hablamos, apenas sí me atrevo respirar por miedo a darme cuenta de que esto es un sueño. Nos quedamos acostados el uno junto al otro durante horas, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos. En algún punto de la noche me quedo dormido y sueño que me hundo en las profundidades de sus ojos.

* * *

Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente cuando Isabelle pega un enorme portazo al llegar a casa. Magnus, que había estado durmiendo acurrucado en mi pecho, pegó un bote y miró en todas direcciones, desubicado. Cuando por fin reparó en mi presencia su mirada se relajó. Volvió a recostarse a mi lado y le vi cerrar los ojos mientras bostezaba.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las seis y cuarto.

— ¿Tanto hemos dormido? Pues sigo cansado.

— Las seis y cuarto de la mañana, Magnus— Él abrió los ojos como platos y me miró con horror.

— ¿Estás de coña?

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente mientras me deshacía de todo el lío de mantas para poder levantarme. Mirándolo así, recién despertado, era todavía más hermoso. Tenía restos de maquillaje del día anterior alrededor de los ojos, mientras que la gomina había perdido la mayor parte de su efecto y su cabello caía lacio sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Dónde vas? Es sábado, vamos a dormir un poco más, venga— Dio unas palmaditas en el lugar de la cama que había estado ocupando yo escasos segundos atrás.

— Tengo que irme.

— ¿Hoy también trabajas?— volvió a acurrucarse entre las sábanas mientras sus ojos se cerraban con cansancio.

— Sí, pero no hace falta que te vayas. Quédate aquí y llámame cuando despiertes, ¿Vale?

Ni siquiera sé si llegó a oírme; ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de mi habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Como era de esperar, tanto Izzy como Jace estaban abajo cuchicheando y, obviamente, se callaron en cuando me vieron bajando la escalera.

— ¿Vamos a tener una reunión familiar a estas horas?

— ¿Te parece para menos? — Isabelle parecía furiosa. Jace, por su parte, solo se dedicaba a mirarme con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía el gato de Cheshire.

— ¿Qué te ha contado Jace?

— Que ayer te pilló montándotelo en tu habitación con su profesor de Historia.

— ¿"Montándomelo"? Por Dios, Isabelle, ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese?

— Ahora no me vengas con pamplinas, Alexander Lightwood. Quiero una buena explicación, y la quiero ahora.

— Magnus y yo estamos saliendo. Fin— La cara de Izzy se relajó y parecía aliviada. Jace en cambio había ampliado su sonrisa, que ahora parecía más bien la del Joker.

— ¿Estáis saliendo formalmente? Madre mía ¡Esto es mejor de lo que me imaginaba! Creí que solamente era un polvo, así que podría chantajearle con contárselo todo a Hodge. Pero siendo tu novio… ahora es uno más de la familia. Y a la familia hay que hacerle favores…

— Oh, Jace, cállate ¿No ves que Alec podría meterse en un buen lío?

— Exacto. No puedes decírselo a nadie, Jace.

— Venga ya, ¿Os creéis que soy idiota? Ya sé que no se lo puedo contar a nadie. Mi hermosa boca está cerrada como una tumba. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a la cama; me estoy muriendo de sueño y mi belleza podría resentirse.

Jace desapareció escaleras arriba y poco después escuché el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse. Isabelle, mientras tanto, se había sentado en la barra de la cocina americana y me hacía señas para que tomase asiento a su lado. Suspiré, derrotado: esto iba para largo.

* * *

Cuando me desperté de nuevo eran las doce del mediodía y Alexander hacía horas que se había ido. Suspiré mientras me frotaba los ojos intentando despejarme. Creí que al despertarme por la mañana me daría cuenta del error que había cometido al ir a su casa, pero me equivoqué. Recogí la almohada donde horas antes mi nephlim había estado descansando y la apreté contra mi nariz, aspirando su aroma. La noche anterior había sido magnífica (interrupción del chico de oro aparte).

Intenté arreglarme todo lo posible mirándome en el espejo del cuarto de baño privado que Alexander tenía en su habitación. El resto se podía arreglar, pero la camisa que había llevado el día anterior estaba completamente arrugada ¿Cómo iba a salir así a la calle? ¿Y si me veía alguien? Decidido a tomar prestado alguna prenda de Alexander, me acerqué a su armario y miré dentro. Negro. Todo era absolutamente negro. Ah, no. Mira, una camiseta marrón. Y ese suéter parece ser gris. No, espera; es negro desgastado. Rebusqué a fondo intentando no hacer un gran estropicio, pero no hubo manera de encontrar nada decente.

— ¿Buscabas algo?

Me giré en redondo y vi a la hermana menor de Alexander apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Horas antes había escuchado parte de la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los Lightwood en la planta inferior, pero tuve que correr de vuelta a la habitación cuando escuché a Jace subir por las escaleras. Sabía que ella había estado hablando a solas con Alexander, así que busqué algún indicio de enfado en su rostro: simplemente parecía divertida.

— En realidad, sí. Buscaba alguna camiseta para ponerme. Pero…

— Pero todo en ese armario parece recogido del basurero— Confirmó mientras se acercaba a la cómoda que había junto a la puerta— Mi hermano guarda aquí la ropa más decente. Ya sabes, por las ocasiones especiales. También te he traído algo de maquillaje, por si te hace falta.

Isabelle me lanzó algo que yo recogí al vuelo. Era una camiseta simple del mismo tono de azul que los ojos de Alexander. La miré para darle las gracias, pero ya se había marchado. Encima de la cómoda había un pequeño neceser repleto de pinturas. Me encanta esta chica.

Cuando me cambié la camiseta e intenté arreglar todo lo posible la habitación me dirigí escaleras abajo. En el gran salón que se abría nada más bajar las escaleras estaba de nuevo el niño de ayer. Estaba acostado en el sillón, en una posición más bien incómoda, y parecía estar dormido. Tenía las gafas dobladas sobre la nariz, lo que le daba una imagen de lo más tierna ¿Habría alguien en la familia Lightwood que fuese feo? Esta vez era Jonathan el que me miraba fijamente. Él no parecía tan contento como su hermana.

— Buenos días, _profesor_— Dijo recalcando la última palabra con retintín— ¿Ha dormido usted bien esta noche? ¿O ha estado demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo con mi hermano?

— Más respeto, mocoso. No olvides que soy tu profesor, y no pienso consentirte que me hables de ese modo.

— Y yo no pienso consentir que juegues con Alec. Sé qué tipo de persona eres, y no voy a dejar que utilices a mi hermano para echar un polvo y luego-

— Jace, basta— Isabelle, cuya presencia me había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento, se incorporó del sillón que había junto al que ocupaba Max— Es decisión de Alec. Tú y yo no podemos meternos en esto.

— ¡Claro que podemos! Somos sus hermanos, Isabelle. No. Él es más que mi hermano. Y este hombre de aquí solo quiere jugar con él— Jace se exasperaba por momentos mientras la ira bullía en mi interior ¿"_Él es más que mi hermano_"?— Clary también lo ha visto, me lo ha dicho cuando ha traído a Max: va a romperle el corazón, Izz ¿Por qué tú no puedes verlo?

— Lo único que veo es que durante las últimas semanas Alec parecía destrozado y esta mañana no lo estaba, Jace ¿Por qué no eres tú capaz de ver eso?

El tono elevado en el que discutían sus hermanos pareció despertar a Max, que comenzó a desperezarse como un gatito. Jace alternó la mirada entre sus dos hermanos y acto seguido me miró a mí con furia antes de marcharse de la casa pegando un portazo.

— Seguramente volverá a la carga. Estate preparado la próxima vez, por si acaso.

— Gracias, Isabelle.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente mientras ayudaba a un adormilado Max a ponerse las zapatillas.

— Alec trabaja todo el día. Normalmente nosotros vamos a comer allí los sábados, pero estoy segura de que hoy preferirá tu compañía— Me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la cocina— ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno, Max?

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro adquirió una expresión de puro horror.

Cuando llegué al _Taki's _era poco más de la una y, aunque todavía no se veía mucha gente, estaba seguro de que aquello se llenaría antes de que fueran las dos. Busqué a Alexander con la mirada sin éxito y me dirigí a la mesa del rincón que hacía semanas que no ocupaba. Llevaría allí unos cinco minutos cuando por fin apareció.

— ¿Desea algo? — Levanté la vista del menú y vi su hermoso rostro iluminado por una sonrisa. ¿De verdad era tan hermoso, o simplemente yo estaba demasiado enamorado?

— A ti.

— Magnus… — Intentó parecer enfadado, pero le fue imposible. Lo único que consiguió fue hacer un puchero que le hacía ver todavía más adorable.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo con tu hermana?

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Isabelle?

— ¿Intuición masculina?

Alexander me miró, escéptico. Otra expresión adorable. Ay, Dios. ¿Será verdad que el amor atonta a las personas?

— Os escuché hablando abajo.

— Podrías haberme dicho que estabas despierto.

— Si lo hubiese hecho me habría perdido ese tierno beso de despedida— le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Su cara se tornó roja por completo. Estaba a punto de responderme cuando alguien le llamó y él se marchó a toda velocidad. Cuando volvió, algunos minutos después, estaba radiante.

— ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

— ¿Te han dado el día libre? — Aquello sí que era fantástico.

— Clary quiere devolverme un favor. Hemos hablado con Luke y podré salir en media hora, cuando empiece el turno de Jordan.

Miré hacia la barra y me fijé por primera vez en la pequeña pelirroja que había tras ella. Le hice un gesto de saludo con la mano mientras le lanzaba mi mejor sonrisa reconciliadora, pero ella solo se dedicó a fulminarme con la mirada. Al menos hoy no se me intenta lanzar encima para atacarme, voy mejorando.

Cuando Alexander se cambió, y tras despedirse de Clary, Maia, y un hombre de rostro amable que supuse que era su jefe, nos dirigimos hacia mi esplendoroso bebé. Alexander lo miró, sorprendido.

— El puesto de profesor debe de estar mejor remunerado de lo que yo creía.

Pfff, qué ocurrencia. Con lo que me pagan en el instituto apenas logro cubrir mis gastos mensuales en ropa y maquillaje, no podría pagarme un Ferrari ni en cincuenta años. No sé qué contestarle, así que simplemente me monto en el coche y espero hasta que él se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

— Antes no me has contestado.

— ¿Sobre Isabelle? —Asiento afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras arranco el coche — Ella está bien con lo nuestro. Al principio se ha mostrado un poco reticente, pero creo que al final se ha dado cuenta de que esto es lo que quiero. A veces puede ser tan madura… me pregunto por qué no será así el resto del tiempo…

— Conocí a tu hermana el primer día de clases, ¿Sabes? — Solté una risita divertida al recordar la escena— Aunque, más que conocerla, lo que hice fue ver su desfile a caballo por medio de los pasillos.

— No me lo recuerdes. Tuve que salir de clase de la profesora Herondale en mitad de un examen. He perdido todo el trimestre, estoy seguro.

— ¿Imogen Herondale? Tiene cara de malas pulgas, aunque casi no la conozco. No se pasa mucho por la sala de profesores. Además, ¿Qué clase de profesor pone un examen el primer día?

— Es muy estricta, pero no es mala profesora. El problema son mis hermanos, para variar— Le miré de reojo creyendo que iba a ver una cara de enfado, pero él solo sonreía. De verdad ama a sus hermanos. Y hablando de amar… La imagen del chico de oro apareció en mi mente. Apreté el volante con fuerza.

— Esta mañana he hablado con tu hermano, el rubito— Alexander me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada— Me ha soltado la típica charla de hermano sobreprotector. Se nota que se preocupa por ti.

— Sí, bueno, supongo que a su manera él también nos cuida. Pero me parece raro que te dijese algo así, porque esta mañana parecía bien con lo nuestro.

— Ya. Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que te ha perdido. Lástima.

— ¿Eh? — El tono de confusión en su voz era palpable, pero intentó disimularlo poniendo tono de broma— ¿Perderme? ¿Eres un asesino en serie o algo así? ¿Vas a matarme y a enterrar mi cuerpo para que nadie lo encuentre nunca?

— Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

— En realidad, no. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo— Habíamos llegado frente a mi casa, pero no hice ningún movimiento para salir del coche.

— Parece ser que te gustan las relaciones prohibidas, ¿No? Una relación con un profesor, otra con tu hermano…— Él pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero después se recompuso.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba enamorado de Jace?

— Tú mismo me dijiste que habías salido con él, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Que yo te qué? Yo nunca te he dicho eso, lo que te dije fue que había salido con Jonathan, nada más— De repente su cara de enfado desapareció y empezó a reírse. Lo miré, incrédulo— ¡Madre mía! ¡Jace se llama "Jonathan"!

Seguí mirándolo, estupefacto, con cara de póker, mientras poco a poco él recuperaba la compostura después de su ataque de risa. Pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión, porque se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me besó suavemente.

— Idiota.

— No estábamos hablando del mismo Jonathan, ¿verdad?

— No. Creo que has estado un poco perdido.

* * *

— Jonathan Morgenstern.

— Sí.

— Hermano mayor de Clary Fray.

— Exacto.

— E hijo de Jocelyn Fairchild.

— Eso es.

— ¿Alguien en esa familia comparte apellido?

Después de aclarar el malentendido, Magnus por fin se decidió a salir del coche y a hacerme un tour por su casa. Todo estaba tan bien decorado y tan… ¿a la moda? que sentí vergüenza porque él hubiese visto mi propia casa. Por no hablar de mi desastrosa habitación.

— Jonathan se apellida como su padre, Valentine Morgenstern. Jocelyn, por su parte, recuperó su apellido de soltera cuando se divorciaron.

— ¿Y Clary?

— En el momento del divorcio ella no estaba muy contenta con ninguno de sus progenitores, así que se inventó su propio apellido a partir de combinar el apellido de sus dos abuelos maternos. Legalmente su apellido sigue siendo Morgenstern, pero no te aconsejo llamarla así.

—En realidad no creo que cambiase mucho el concepto que tiene de mí. No entiendo cómo puede caber tanto odio en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Habíamos llegado a lo que Magnus denominó "su dormitorio". El dormitorio en cuestión tenía el tamaño del salón principal de mi casa y ocupaba la mayoría de la segunda planta de la vivienda. En realidad, más que una habitación, parecía un loft de soltero. Con su propia mini cocina, sillones frente a un enorme televisor, equipo de música con altavoces integrados por todas las paredes… Había dos puertas situadas en el extremo más alejado de la estancia. Supuse que una sería de un aseo personal, pero ignoraba qué se escondía tras la otra. Magnus tampoco me lo dijo.

— ¿Te importa esperar aquí hasta que me duche? Puedes curiosear todo lo que quieras para entretenerte.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, Magnus desapareció por una de las puertas, dejándola entreabierta a sus espaldas. Estuve un cuarto de hora sentado sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio con un espantosamente llamativo edredón amarillo canario hasta que empecé a aburrirme. Como todavía podía oír el agua cayendo desde el cuarto de baño, decidí averiguar por mi cuenta qué había en la otra habitación. Me dirigí con paso decidido y abrí la puerta.

— Esto debe de ser lo que Isabelle tiene entendido como paraíso…

— ¿Decías algo, cielo?

— No, nada— Me sonrojé terriblemente ante aquel apelativo cariñoso. Magnus era tan diferente a Jonathan…

Esta otra habitación, del tamaño de la mía propia, era un vestidor lleno a reventar de ropa y accesorios ¿Qué ser humano del mundo necesita tanta ropa? Cerré la puerta rápidamente, tanto color me hacía sentir mareado.

— ¿Alexander?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de guardarme tu número en mi móvil?

— ¿No lo tienes guardado? Te he llamado unas quinientas veces estas últimas semanas…

— Me cambié de número ayer por la tarde. Me aterraba que siguieras llamándome.

Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿Tanto le molestaba? Y si así era ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué apareció ayer por mi casa? Quizá Clary tenía razón. A lo mejor lo único que quiere es jugar conmigo, como hizo Él.

— ¿Cariño?

— Sí, claro— Intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, sin éxito— ¿Dónde está tu móvil?

— Lo he dejado encima de la mesita que hay junto a la cama.

Cogí el iPhone con indecisión. Quizá debería marcharme ahora. Si me marchase en aquel momento no pasaría nada. Le evitaría como había hecho él conmigo, y al cabo de un tiempo acabaría cansándose. Total, por un simple capricho…

Mi subconsciente me traicionó y acabé grabando el número en el dichoso teléfono.

— ¿Con qué nombre lo guardo? ¿Alexander o Alec?

— Guárdalo con "Mejillas dulces".

— ¿"Mejillas dulces"?

— ¿No te gusta? — Me preguntó Magnus mientras salía del baño con solo una minúscula toalla anudada alrededor de la cintura. Sentí cómo mi cara se encendía. De nuevo. Tener un cuerpo tan perfecto no es legal, estoy seguro.

— No. O sea, no es que no me guste. Que tampoco. A ver… Arg, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

Magnus me miró mientras arqueaba una ceja, divertido. Mientras tanto mis ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia su cuerpo semidesnudo, lo que me puso mucho más nervioso.

—No me gustan los apodos, eso es todo.

— ¿Que no te gustan los apodos? — Su mirada se tornó escéptica mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama— Y dime, ALEC, ¿por qué no te gustan los apodos?

— En realidad estoy tan acostumbrado a que me llamen "Alec", que lo que se me hace raro es que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Solo tú me llamas así. Bueno, y mis padres claro.

— ¿Cómo es vuestra relación? Con tus padres, quiero decir— Magnus comenzó a acariciarme lentamente el cuello. Contuve la respiración unos segundos y conseguí relajarme lo suficiente como para hablar.

— Es complicado. A veces los odio por habernos dejado cuando solo éramos unos críos. Jace, Izzy y yo ya teníamos cierta edad, pero Max era poco más que un bebé y… Magnus, ¿qué haces?

Había sustituido sus manos por sus labios y se estaba dedicando mordisquear tiernamente toda la zona hasta mi clavícula.

— Continúa, Alexander.

— O-otras veces…simplemente los entiend-o. Es normal que quieran ascend — Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mi garganta cuando Magnus alcanzó mi oreja y comenzó a lamer con parsimonia el lóbulo— Magnus…

Él sonrió mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios y acto seguido hacía presión sobre mi pecho para que me acostase en la cama. Cuando se recostó encima de mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho yo me dediqué a acariciar su sedoso y húmedo pelo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en conspiraciones cuando llegase a mi casa.

* * *

— Me encanta tu pelo de este modo— Me dijo tras estar un rato acariciándolo.

— ¿De verdad? Está tan soso… ¡y sin volumen ni forma! — Sentí cómo su cuerpo vibraba cuando se rió y no puede evitar sonreír a la par.

— De este modo puedo enredar mis dedos en él. Hace unas semanas, en el almacén, me daba miedo incluso despeinarte.

— ¿Crees que no iba bien vestido? — Pregunté con la voz cargada de falsa indignación.

— Al contrario. Me parecía que ibas muy… tú. No sé si me explico.

— Soy muy yo. Entendido— Él volvió a reírse mientras bajaba su mano y la apoyaba en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con sus dedos. Tan tierno…

— ¿Por qué "Mejillas dulces"?

— ¿Otra vez con eso?

— Siento curiosidad por muchas cosas que haces, ¿está mal si pregunto? — Parecía asustado de verdad. A veces se me olvidaba lo inseguro que es. Recordé con ternura los primeros días después de conocerle: en el restaurante, apenas podía decirme dos frases seguidas sin tartamudear.

—No, está bien. Pregunta lo que quieras, no me importa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mi cuello?

Aquello me hizo reír a mí. Es verdad, ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionado con su cuello?

— Creo que es por los sonidos que emites cuando te mimo en esa zona— Me quedé pensando unos segundos— Sí, definitivamente es eso. Amo tus gemidos.

Alec emitió un sonido estrangulado mientras se tapaba la cara con uno de los cojines que había esparcidos por toda la cama. Me removí en mi posición y coloqué una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, apoyándome en sus caderas. Intenté alejar el maldito cojín de su cara, pero él hacía fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Oh, vamos, cariño. Déjame verte— Poco a poco fue retirando el objeto y dejando a la vista su precioso rostro cubierto de rubor— Eres tan adorable…

— No digas eso. Los hombres no deben ser adorables. Las chicas deben serlo. O los gatos. Pero que me digas adorable es ofensivo para mi hombría.

— Oh, disculpe, hombretón. No le diré nunca más lo adorable que es por muy adorable que sea.

Alec se rió con ganas y se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos. Mirándolo así, tan relajado y feliz, me sentí un completo idiota por haberme alejado de él las últimas semanas. Tanto tiempo perdido…

* * *

..

* * *

El lunes llegó de nuevo, pero, por primera vez desde que llegué a Idris, era algo que esperaba con ansías. Después de pasar todo el sábado con Alexander, no verlo durante el domingo fue una tortura. Pero claro, era comprensible que quisiera pasar su único día libre con su familia. O por lo menos era comprensible para él, porque si yo tuviera un solo día libre cada siete saldría de fiesta, no me quedaría en casa a jugar a las cartas con mis tíos, por mucho que los quiera.

Con Jace mirándome fijamente y con cara de querer clavarme en el ojo el boli con el que jugaba, las dos primeras horas se me hicieron eternas. Mi impaciencia por terminar la clase era tal, que acabé de dar la lección veinte minutos antes de que sonase el timbre.

— Bien, ya hemos terminado, podéis marcharos.

— Pero profesor Bane, el director nos tiene prohibido salir de clase antes de la hora.

— Si hay algún problema decidle que es cosa mía. Id a pasear un rato, anda.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces, en menos de veinte segundos solo quedábamos en la sala mi nuevo cuñado y yo.

— Jonathan, mira, sé que hemos comenzado con mal pie, pero debemos hablar de esto.

— Es Jace. Y no, no hace falta. Ayer ya estuve hablando con Alec y aclaramos todo lo que había que aclarar.

— Él no me dijo nada— Lo que era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que nos pasamos desde las diez hasta la una de la madrugada hablando por teléfono.

— Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, es algo que quería hacer por mí mismo— Se acercó hasta mi mesa y se sentó en mi silla con aire de superioridad. Debo admitir que este mocoso posee un narcisismo mayor incluso que el mío— Mira, no me gustas. Puede que esté equivocado, pero a mí lo que me parece es que te has encaprichado de mi hermano. Dentro de unas semanas se te pasará y le romperás el corazón

Estaba a punto de rebatirle ese comentario cuando él me hizo señas para que me callara.

— Pero le haces feliz, y eso no es fácil ¿Sabes? Alec es… cerrado. Él es muy tímido e inseguro, y no se le da bien tratar con la gente. Apenas sí tiene amigos, y son todos algo raritos.

» Le debo todo, Magnus, y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir. Voy a creer en ti. Va a ser difícil, pero voy a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Por él. Así que… ya sabes, tendrás que subirme las calificaciones si quieres ganar mi aprobación más rápidamente.

— Intentaré ser digno de su confianza, mi señor— le dije en tono de broma.

— Más te vale— Jace sonrío con la boca torcida y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Parece que recordó algo más, porque se giró hacia mí y me miró fijamente— Alec está enfermo, o por lo menos lo estaba esta mañana. El muy cabezota no ha querido quedarse en casa porque eso le impediría verte. Creí que debías saberlo.

Aquello me enterneció sobremanera ¿mi nephilim está enfermo y va a acudir a este instituto del demonio sólo con la esperanza de que nos crucemos por los pasillos? Ahora que ya sé que Jonathan nunca tuvo nada que ver con Alexander, el chico no me cae TAN mal. Sin embargo, cuando él está a punto de desaparecer por la puerta, recuerdo algo.

— ¡Jona…!¡Jace ¡ — Él se giró y me miró con cara de poco amigos.

— Creí que habías dicho que podíamos marcharnos. Me estás haciendo perder tiempo libre, Bane. Empezamos mal.

— El sábado por la mañana tú comentaste algo y… simplemente quiero saber lo que significa ¿A qué te referías con lo de que Alexander era más que tu hermano?

— ¿Estás celoso? — Aquella exasperante sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Cuando estaba con Alexander todo lo que quería era verlo sonreír, con este mocoso en cambio…— Cuando tenía ocho años creí que todo mi mundo había acabado. Todo lo que yo creía cierto se desvaneció y me quedé solo; incluso la gente que siempre se había interesado por mí me dio la espalda. Pero él no. Ni siquiera me conocía, pero estuvo ahí incluso cuando yo lo insultaba y lo trataba con frialdad para intentar que se alejara.

— Eso es lo que debe hacer la familia, ¿No?

— Hasta que conocí a los Lightwood yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era una familia— Acto seguido se fue por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

Interesante…

..

— Catarina, querida.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo Magnus— No me dio tiempo a contestar y ella ya se había marchado.

— Déjala, es muy rarita— Ragnor estaba sentado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a contraluz lo que a mi parecer era un tarro lleno de detergente lavaplatos. Seguramente sería algo peligroso, a juzgar por la cara que tenía Catarina.

— ¿Cómo te va, Ragnor? ¿Hora libre? — El timbre sonó en ese preciso momento y el lanzó un resoplido.

— Sí. Una hora libre que, lamentablemente, acaba de finalizar— Se levantó sin ninguna prisa y comenzó a hacer estiramientos de lo más cómicos. Al parecer se le había dormido la pierna— Odio dar clase al grupito de élite, me ponen muy nervioso. No estoy acostumbrado a que mis alumnos me hagan caso, normalmente suelen pasar bastante de mí. Pero claro, ellos son alumnos sobresalientes y deben ser perfectos ¡Arg!

Catarina me había hablado sobre ellos. La Clave: el grupo de estudiantes de élite en _St. Raziel_. Al parecer en La Clave no importaba la edad, podías ser de primero de secundaria o de último curso; lo importante era la inteligencia. Apenas eran pocos más de quince, y todos poseían un coeficiente intelectual bastante por encima de la media. Eran el orgullo del instituto, el orgullo del director Starkweather. Y ahora también el mío.

Alexander no solo trabajaba a media jornada, sino que además tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo ocupándose de los descerebrados de sus hermanos. Y aun así él pertenecía a aquel grupo de cerebritos. Mi tía Tessa estaría súper orgullosa si supiera lo trabajador y lo responsable que es mi novio, además de ser un bombón con potencial para ser modelo. Aunque claro, sería mejor que no se enterase de su edad. Y sería mucho mejor todavía si no supiese que es un alumno de mi escuela.

— ¿Ragnor?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me dejarías estar de espectador en tu clase? Ya sabes, para ir aprendiendo de los veteranos.

Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo y me indicó con gestos que lo siguiera mientras volvía a tararear a Madonna, "Hung up" esta vez. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Alexander cuando me viese.

* * *

_**"Mejillas dulces", es genial ¿Alguien más ha visto uno de los últimos adelantos de la maravillosa Cassandra Jean? Me pareció taaaaaan tiernoooo...**_

**¡El capi más largo hasta el momento! Que tampoco es que sea muy largo, pero bueno xD**

**Si os ha gustado, por favor darle a favoritos, seguir, escribid un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático con vuestra opinión. **

**La semana que viene es fiesta en mi pueblo, así que actualizaré **

**un poco antes (o el martes o el miércoles) ****¡Qué estrés!**


	8. Noviembre, parte 2

**¡OMG! ¡Ya hace casi un mes que escribo este fic! Estoy super contenta de cómo ha ido todo, la verdad, sois todas geniales y si sigo escribiendo es gracias a todo vuestro apoyo. No tenéis ni idea de cuan agradecida estoy ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Que el Ángel os proteja, La Fuerza os acompañe y la Suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**

**¡Os quiero!**

**Anairafuji: _Lo raro sería que Izzy no aceptase la relación, con lo abierta de mente que es. Y Jace... bueno, ya hemos visto que piensa aprovecharse todo lo posible de su profesor jajaja ¡Muchííííííísimas gracias por comentar! :D_**

* * *

Cuando el despertador suena el lunes por la mañana soy incapaz de levantarme de la cama, y no es hasta que recibo un mensaje de Magnus dándome los buenos días que finalmente me decido a empezar a moverme. Todo el cuerpo me pesa y me siento adormecido. Qué raro. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, intentando aclarar la neblina que inunda mi mente, pero cada vez me encuentro peor.

Max e Izzy están sentados en la cocina, desayunando. Revuelvo el pelo del pequeño y beso a mi hermana en la mejilla antes de sentarme frente al plato que Jace ha preparado para mí: huevos revueltos y bacon. Solo el olor me da náuseas y salgo corriendo hacia el baño.

Mis hermanos insisten en que me quede en casa descansando, pero yo me niego a hacerlo. Isabelle y Max suspiran y se quejan de lo quisquilloso y perfeccionista que soy; Jace, en cambio, me mira enfadado. Él sí ha sido capaz de entender por qué no quiero faltar a clase.

Las dos primeras horas pasan de manera lenta y tortuosa. Antes de salir de casa Izz me ha obligado a tomarme la temperatura y, aunque en ese momento apenas tenía fiebre, cada vez me encuentro peor. A mi lado, Sebastian intenta por todos los medios prestar atención a la clase, pero sus ojos se cierran cada dos por tres y tengo que darle constantes codazos para que no se duerma.

Sebastian Verlac y yo hemos sido amigos prácticamente desde parvulario. No es como si fuésemos "compañeros inseparables" o algo así, pero me siento a gusto en su presencia y de vez en cuando (cuando su trabajo y el mío nos lo permiten) quedamos para ir al cine o hacer algo tranquilo. De cabello negro y ojos oscuros, Sebastian es todo lo contrario a Jem, mi otro único amigo. A James, un año menor que nosotros, lo conocimos cuando nos seleccionaron para entrar en La Clave. Fue Sebastian el que quiso acercarse a aquel recién llegado con aspecto tan extraño y expresión tan melancólica, y le estoy enormemente agradecido. Nunca se me ha dado bien tratar con la gente, así que, aparte de Sebastian, durante mi infancia mis hermanos fueron mi única compañía.

De camino al laboratorio de Química tengo que ir dirigiendo a mi somnoliento amigo para que no se choque con cualquier objeto que se encuentre frente a él. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, pero supongo que ha vuelto a quedarse hasta tarde trabajando en el taller. Cuando sus padres murieron, Sebastian fue adoptado por su anciana tía quien, lamentablemente, no poseía demasiados ingresos. Mientras que yo trabajo para poder pagar los caprichos de mis hermanos, él tiene que esforzarse al máximo para poder subsistir. Y nunca se queja. Siempre me ha parecido admirable.

Otra persona admirable es James Carstairs. Él, por su parte, tiene una enfermedad terminal que poco a poco va debilitando su cuerpo y acabando con su vida. Según dicen no llegará a los veinticinco años. Pero en lugar de malgastar su tiempo lamentándose, Jem intenta hacer una vida normal en la medida de lo posible. Hoy él no ha venido, el viernes nos avisó de que tenía que asistir a alguna de las revisiones médicas a las que lo someten periódicamente.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio y Sebastian va a sentarse en su respectiva mesa maldigo internamente a Jem; las clases teóricas de Ragnor son mortalmente aburridas. Sin él allí, y con aquel malestar que se niega a desaparecer de mi cuerpo, voy a acabar dormido sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Cuando entro en aquella clase siento cómo se clavan en mí quince pares de ojos: algunos me miran con curiosidad, otros vuelven a sus asuntos de inmediato y se olvidan de mí, hay uno que incluso ha cerrado los ojos y está dormitando sobre su escritorio. Pero a mí solo me interesan unos ojos azules que se han abierto de forma desmesurada por la sorpresa. No obstante, hay algo mal. Lo miro de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo. Jace tenía razón: Alexander no tiene buen aspecto. Su piel, que siempre ha sido pálida, ha adquirido un tono blancuzco que lo hace ver enfermizo; tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y sus mejillas están completamente coloradas. Por algún motivo eso me molesta: Alexander solo debería sonrojarse por mi causa. Inmediatamente me pego una bofetada mental por ser tan idiota.

— Ejem, bueno, sí. Hola de nuevo— Ragnor se coloca frente a la clase y todos los ojos se dirigen hacia él de inmediato. Todos salvo unos. Le guiño un ojo y él baja la cabeza, avergonzado— Como ya sabéis, nuestra maniática enfermera ha conseguido que el director Starkweather me obligue a dar una clase teórica detallada antes de pasar a hacer cualquier práctica, así que… En fin, abrid vuestros libros por la página 115, por favor.

Carraspeo de forma teatral y de nuevo recupero la atención del aula al completo.

— Oh, sí, claro. Perdona, perdona. Alumnos, este es el profesor Bane, imparte Historia Antigua. Ha llegado nuevo este curso y, al no ser una de las clases obligatorias para vosotros, supongo que la mayoría no lo conoceréis— La mayoría de los alumnos se acercan a estrecharme la mano de forma educada. Otros, sin embargo, me miran con indiferencia y giran la cara. El chico de la segunda fila sigue dormido. Alexander parece estar tratando de conseguir que la tierra se lo trague— Va a quedarse con nosotros en esta clase como espectador, así que espero que lo tratéis con el debido respeto.

Todos los alumnos vuelven a sus sitios. Están colocados por parejas en ocho mesas de laboratorio separadas y distribuidas de forma ordenada por el aula.

— Magnus, toma asiento en la mesa del fondo, junto al señor Lightwood— Me señala sin mucho ánimo la mesa desde la que Alexander no ha dejado de mirarme— Es una suerte que el señor Carstairs se haya ausentado hoy.

— Sí, es una verdadera suerte— Noto cómo Ragnor mira con extrañeza la enorme sonrisa que se ha formado en mi rostro, pero lo ignoro.

Me dirijo hacia el fondo del aula y saludo de manera formal a Alexander, que me mira con una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza extrema. Acerco mi silla lo máximo posible a la suya y me siento despreocupadamente. Él me mira y veo cómo cierra y abre su boca varias veces, sin animarse a decir nada. Finalmente un suspiro de fastidio sale de su boca cuando Ragnor comienza la lección y dirige la vista al frente.

Tras quince minutos de discurso sobre cosas que no sé ni lo que son estoy a punto de seguir el ejemplo del dormilón de más adelante. Es entonces cuando noto su mano buscando la mía y al instante entrelazo nuestros dedos. Le miro de reojo y veo que está sonrojado, pero de nuevo tengo esa sensación extraña y me fijo concienzudamente en su rostro cansado. Inconscientemente, sin recordar dónde estamos, dirijo la mano que tengo entrelazada con la suya hacia su frente para tratar de tomarle la temperatura. Ragnor, que había estado escribiendo _nosequé_ fórmula en la pizarra, se gira hacia nosotros en ese momento y me quedo paralizado. Alexander, sin embargo, reacciona con una rapidez sobrehumana y guía nuestras manos hacia abajo.

Ragnor no se ha dado cuenta de nada y sigue dando su sermón sin inmutarse. Alexander por su parte, suspira aliviado. Yo estoy completamente paralizado, mi mente se ha ido de vacaciones. Estoy seguro de que ha sido un acto inconsciente, él simplemente ha escondido nuestras manos bajo la mesa para que no nos pillen. Me lo confirma cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y suelta mi mano de inmediato. Supongo que esperaba que yo alejase la mía, pero mi cabeza sigue sin funcionar correctamente, así que, en lugar de alejarla, froto mi mano contra su entrepierna.

Alexander se pone rígido sobre su silla y me mira con incredulidad. No obstante, noto cómo sus ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo que logré vislumbrar hace semanas en el almacén y hace días en su casa. También veo cómo aprieta los labios con fuerza, para tratar de no emitir ningún sonido.

— Presta atención a la clase, Alexander— le susurro con la voz tranquila.

O al menos espero que suene tranquila, porque un volcán ha entrado en erupción en mi interior y todo mi cuerpo está ardiendo en deseo. Es extraño. Desde que descubrí las maravillas del sexo, y durante mis años locos, siempre busqué sentir más y más placer. Las necesidades sexuales de los otros no me importaban en absoluto, si ellos disfrutaban, tanto mejor; pero lo importante allí era mi propia satisfacción. Ahora, mientras acaricio a Alexander de forma lenta y noto cómo se pone duro gracias a mis atenciones, me doy cuenta de que también se puede sentir placer simplemente satisfaciendo a otros.

En algún punto comienzo a necesitar de forma apremiante escuchar aquellos gemiditos saliendo de su boca y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón. Alexander guía su mano hacia la mía, tratando de detenerme. Pero Ragnor es un gran tipo, oh sí. Escoge ese preciso instante para preguntarle algo a Alexander, que ha comenzado a respirar con cierta dificultad. Yo me dedico a mirar hacia adelante, fingiendo un gran interés, mientras mi mano ha desabrochado del todo su pantalón y se cuela dentro de su ropa interior.

Alexander suelta un gemido estrangulado cuando mis dedos acarician con lentitud su erección. Obviamente, el sonido no ha pasado desapercibido para la clase y ahora todos los ojos están fijos en él. Devuelvo mi mano a mi propio regazo y me fijo con curiosidad en la reacción de Alexander. Su cara está completamente roja y tiene la boca abierta, intentando desesperadamente decir algo que lo excuse. Debería darme vergüenza comportarme de este modo, pero hay algo en todo esto que me excita sobremanera. Al final va a resultar que al que le da morbo las relaciones alumno-profesor es a mí…

— El señor Lightwood no se encuentra bien, me lo ha comentado al principio de la clase— Intento ayudarlo.

Ragnor comienza a acercarse hacia nosotros y veo por el rabillo del ojo que Alexander está volviendo a abrocharse el pantalón. Lástima…

— Definitivamente esto no es normal, no. Estás coloradísimo— Ragnor coloca la mano sobre la frente de mi novio y de repente toda mi gratitud hacia él se esfuma. _No lo toques_— ¡Alexander! ¡Estás hirviendo! Por Dios, Magnus ¿Podrías acompañarle a la enfermería? Catarina se ocupará de él, tranquilo.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras tomo a un desorientado Alexander del brazo y lo guío hacia la salida. Mientras pasamos por delante, el muchacho que había estado durmiendo se queda mirando a mi nephilim con cara de preocupación y le hace una seña que no logro identificar. Antes de salir veo cómo Alexander se la devuelve.

* * *

Magnus me tiene agarrado de la mano y me guía por los vacíos pasillos del instituto sin dirigirme la palabra. Me parece extraño, pero con la mezcla de sensaciones que tengo ahora mismo en mi cuerpo creo sinceramente que es mejor que no diga nada. Mi erección, aun palpitante y dolorosa, es un recordatorio bastante fiable de lo que ha sucedido en clase de Química ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido tal cosa? ¿Y por qué yo me siento tan excitado? ¡Maldita sea! Se supone que yo soy el responsable, el maduro, el que debe guiar a sus hermanos; sin embargo me estoy comportando como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Magnus va por delante de mí, por lo que tengo una vista espectacular de su perfecto trasero. Mi entrepierna da un tirón y suelto un imperceptible jadeo. No sé si mi temperatura está subiendo por la fiebre o por la excitación, pero está claro que necesito aliviarme con urgencia.

Entramos en la enfermería y yo me abalanzo sobre la camilla: un minuto más y mis piernas no hubiesen soportado mi peso. Catarina no está aquí, así que Magnus saca su teléfono móvil y marca un número. Escucho la voz de nuestra enfermera desde el otro lado de la línea ¿por qué tiene Magnus su número? Normalmente me hubiese sentido terriblemente celoso, pero ahora mismo no sé ni quién soy. Me acuesto en la camilla buscando la máxima comodidad posible y cierro los ojos intentando que aquel calor infernal se marche de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Catarina no está en la enfermería porque al parecer no han llegado los suministros médicos que esperaba y ha tenido que salir a comprarlos ella misma. Nada más decirle que Alexander se encontraba aquí ha soltado un grito alarmado y me ha dicho que tardaría lo menos posible en volver.

Sé que me he comportado como un idiota en el aula de Ragnor. Alexander está enfermo, he notado la temperatura de su piel cundo veníamos hacia aquí. Pero cuando estoy con él no sé qué me pasa y pierdo completamente el control. Me giro para pedirle disculpas y mi corazón se detiene.

Él está tendido sobre la camilla con los ojos cerrados. Tiene la piel perlada de sudor debido a la fiebre, lo que hace que su ropa se pegue a su perfecto cuerpo, y su cabello revuelto se extiende por la almohada de forma desordenada, dándole una apariencia tierna pero al mismo tiempo seductora. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, y su respiración es agitada, haciendo que su pecho suba y baje de forma irregular.

Si no fuese porque él estaba enfermo, lo hubiese violado en ese mismo momento. O por lo menos eso es lo que debería haber pensado.

Me acerco hacia él como atraído por una fuerza invisible y lo admiro desde cerca: es el ser más hermoso que he visto jamás. Alexander entreabre los ojos cuando nota la presión de mi cuerpo al subirme sobre él en la cama. En ese momento sé que va a tirarme, a decirme que me aparte, porque eso es lo correcto. Estamos en la enfermería, por Dios. Catarina no va a tardar en venir. Así que deseo que me aparte. Apártame, Alexander, porque si no estamos perdidos.

— Magnus…— su voz cargada de deseo es lo último que escucho antes de tomar su boca con violencia. Noto cómo su cuerpo se estremece y aprovecho que abre su boca por la sorpresa para colar mi lengua en ella. Es delicioso, simplemente delicioso.

Alexander levanta sus manos y trata de guiarlas hacia mi cabeza. Sé que le encanta enredar sus dedos en mi pelo cuando nos besamos, y a mí también me enciende que lo haga. Pero ahora no. Ahora necesito someterlo por completo. Lo noto tan indefenso bajo mi cuerpo… apenas opone resistencia cuando tomo sus brazos con una sola mano y los presiono sobre su cabeza. Reuniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad consigo separar nuestras bocas y vuelvo a admirarlo desde arriba: sus mejillas normalmente sonrosadas están completamente rojas, ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y por su boca abierta salen pequeños jadeos. Eso no me gusta, los jadeos no son suficiente.

Dirijo mi boca hacia su cuello y comienzo a mimar la zona con lentitud, como sé que le gusta. Su boca comienza a emitir ruidosos gemidos y sonrío con suficiencia. Suelto sus manos (que él deja a ambos lados de su cabeza, inertes) y guío las mías bajo su camiseta para acariciar aquellos perfectos abdominales. Alexander gime con fuerza cuando pellizco uno de sus pezones y todo su cuerpo se arquea hacia mí. Cuando su entrepierna choca con la mía es mi momento de gemir.

— Alexander. Alexander, debemos parar— fuerzo a mi boca a pronunciar esas palabras mientras intento que la cordura vuelva a dominar mi mente.

— No… no pares… Magnus— Su voz suena desesperada mientras vuelve a mover sus caderas hacia mí y nuestras erecciones vuelven a frotarse sobre la ropa.

— Mierda, no me hagas esto— Vuelvo a besarlo con dureza mientras mis manos bajan hasta el cierre de sus pantalones y lo abren por segunda vez este día; pero no me detengo ahí— Dime que pare, Alexander. Dímelo y lo haré.

— Por favor, Magnus… no te detengas…

De un tirón bajo tanto sus vaqueros como su ropa interior y Alexander ruje al sentirse libre. Comienzo a acariciarle con urgencia y me doy cuenta de que es enorme. Mierda ¿Este chico tiene algún fallo? El líquido preseminal comienza a escapar de su miembro y mi propia dureza no aguanta más encerrada en mis pantalones.

Beso su boca por última vez antes de bajar y colocarme a la altura de su cadera. Soplo levemente sobre su miembro, intentando provocarlo; pero para aquel entonces Alexander ya está totalmente entregado al placer y solo gime con desesperación mientras sus caderas se mueven de forma involuntaria buscando algo que lo alivie. Lamo su punta lentamente, recogiendo el líquido que se escapa de ella. La boca de Alexander ni siquiera es capaz de emitir un sonido mientras paso lentamente mi lengua por toda su longitud, degustando su sabor.

En cierto modo, que Alexander se haya quedado mudo de repente es una bendición, porque Catarina aporrea la puerta desde fuera. Gracias a Dios que nada más entrar se me ha ocurrido cerrar con pestillo. Levanto la cabeza y miro a Alexander esperando ver la misma expresión de horror que debe tener mi cara, pero lo único que veo es cómo sus ojos nublados por el placer me miran con suplica. Ni siquiera parece que haya escuchado el ruido. Catarina vuelve a aporrear la puerta y Alexander comienza a acariciarse a sí mismo mientras gime mi nombre de forma desesperada.

Cuando engullo por completo su miembro pienso que debería parar, que Alexander está delirando de fiebre y no sabe lo que hace. Pero él sigue moviendo sus caderas y sus manos, que por fin ha conseguido colocar sobre mi cabeza, me marcan un ritmo mucho más rápido. No tarda mucho en correrse en mi boca mientras grita mi nombre. Al otro lado de la puerta, Catarina está desesperada.

— ¡Magnus! ¡Alexander! ¡Por el amor de dios, decidme qué ocurre ahí dentro!

Termino de tragar el semen que ha inundado mi boca y miro a mi nephilim, que ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y está derrotado sobre la camilla. Me fijo en la puerta del pequeño aseo que hay anexo a la enfermería.

— Espera un momento, Catarina. Alexander estaba vomitando, ya voy a abrirte.

Intento adecentar todo lo posible nuestras ropas, y por suerte el aspecto de Alexander puede tener una justificación. Yo, por otro lado, tengo semen corriéndome por la barbilla y mi erección aún presiona mis pantalones. Mierda.

Abro la puerta para Catarina y me dirijo corriendo hacia el aseo, rogando para que ella no se haya percatado de nada. Catarina está tan preocupada por Alexander que ni siquiera se fija en mi extraña actitud. Cinco minutos después, tras echarme agua por la cara y el cuello y… aliviarme, salgo del diminuto cuartucho y veo a mi compañera sentada en la camilla con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Le ocurre algo grave? — Catarina me mira con sorpresa y me doy cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de mí. Si no fuese porque eso me ha resultado la mar de conveniente, me habría sentido enormemente ofendido.

— Oh, no. Es solo una simple gripe. Pero conozco a Alexander desde que era pequeño y sé que no soportará tener que faltar a clase.

— ¿Debe marcharse a casa? ¿No puede quedarse aquí?

El timbre del descanso sonó en aquel momento y el ruido de cientos de alumnos saliendo a los jardines de forma desesperada inundó el ambiente. Catarina frunció el ceño.

— No, aquí hay demasiado ruido y lo que él necesita con urgencia es dormir para reponerse. Voy a ir a avisar a Hodge y después yo misma lo acercaré a su casa.

Ni siquiera pensé antes de hablar.

— ¿Y por qué no lo llevo yo?

A Catarina le pareció genial, ya que de ese modo ella podría quedarse por si había otra emergencia. Ragnor, que apareció en ese momento preocupado, me ayudó a llevarlo hasta mi coche.

Cuando Alexander y yo llegamos a mi casa hice que se desnudara hasta quedarse en ropa interior y que se acostase en mi cama. Tuve que desviar la mirada para no volver a excitarme al ver su perfecto cuerpo: ya había estado a punto de fastidiarla hoy y tenía que volver al instituto antes de que empezase mi próxima clase si no quería que alguien comenzase a atar cabos. Besé levemente a Alexander en la boca y le indiqué que me llamase si se encontraba peor. Acto seguido me dirigí de nuevo a _St. Raziel._

* * *

Cuando me desperté por el ruido de una puerta al ser cerrada con violencia miré a mi alrededor, desorientado. Poco después llegaron a mi mente fragmentos de Magnus y Ragnor ayudándome a subir al coche del primero. Por mucho que intenté forzar a mi mente a recordar algo más, fui incapaz. Reconocí la espantosa colcha amarilla que cubría mi cuerpo semidesnudo y por fin terminé de ubicarme: estaba en la habitación de Magnus ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Me acerqué al borde de la cama y traté de poner en pie, sin éxito. Volví a desplomarme sobre el colchón e intenté llamar a Magnus, pero de mi boca solo salía un sonido débil y estrangulado. Sentía mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado y mi mente volvía a sumirse en aquel estado de sopor e inconsciencia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y miré hacia allí aliviado. Pero no era Magnus.

* * *

No hacía ni dos segundos que había tocado el timbre y yo ya me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al aparcamiento. Durante el segundo descaso, dos horas atrás, había estado llamando con insistencia a Alexander, pero no hubo manera de que cogiera el móvil. Tampoco nadie contestaba al teléfono fijo.

Mientras conducía hacia mi casa a una velocidad del todo insegura, activé el manos libres y llamé a Clarissa. No contestó hasta el tercer tono.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Clary? Soy Magnus. Escucha, necesito un favor.

— ¿Por qué tienes tú mi número? —Su voz sonaba enfurruñada. En otra situación quizá su comportamiento me hubiese resultado divertido; pero no ahora.

— Clarissa, es por Alexander.

Ella se quedó callada durante unos segundos y, cuando contestó, fui capaz de percibir un gran temor en su voz.

— ¿Alec está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No es nada grave, tranquila— Aquello es lo que me repetía a mí mismo cada cinco segundos: él está bien, él está bien…— Tiene fiebre y se encuentra mal, nada más. Pero me ha pedido que te lo diga, para que tú avises al _Taki's_, supongo.

— Oh. Vale. Gracias— Parecía indecisa, y su voz sonó insegura cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar— ¿Está él… en su casa?

— No, está en la mía. Yo me ocuparé de él, tranquila.

— No será esto algún tipo de estratagema para tener más tiempo juntos, ¿No?

— No lo sé, dímelo tú. Conoces a Alexander desde hace más tiempo que yo ¿Él haría eso?

Oí una suave risa al otro lado de la línea y logré relajarme por un segundo. Después volví a recordar que no sabía nada de él desde hacía horas. Mierda.

— No, él nunca haría eso. Y, aunque tú consiguieras convencerlo de seguir tus maquiavélicos planes, Alec no sabe mentir.

Mi casa apareció ante mis ojos y una pequeña sensación de alivio se extendió por mi cuerpo.

—Clarissa, no quiero ser maleducado, pero…

— Sí, sí. Vale— Su voz sonaba de nuevo igual de fría que antes— Dile a Alec que no se preocupe por nada, ¿vale? Estoy viendo a Isabelle, ahora se lo cuento todo.

— Gracias, Clary— Pero ella ya había colgado.

Salí del coche a toda prisa y no me entretuve ni siquiera para cerrarlo. Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue a Jocelyn sentada en la mesa del comedor. Estaba rodeada de papeles, para variar, y parecía haber estado absorta en sus cosas, pero levantó la vista nada más entrar yo.

— ¿Jocey? Creí que hoy ibas a estar todo el día en la ciudad.

— Iba a estarlo, pero me olvidé de coger las fotocopias del contrato que hablamos ayer. Me va a tocar ir de nuevo mañana— Parecía realmente abatida.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

— ¿Te preocupa que haya visto lo que tienes en tu habitación?

Se me heló la sangre en las venas.

— ¿Alexander está…?

— Está bien, tranquilo— Una sensación de enorme serenidad se adueñó de todos mis sentidos. Después de estar las últimas dos horas al borde del ataque de nervios, por fin podía volver a respirar tranquilo— Cuando llegué estaba hirviendo de fiebre. Le he atendido lo mejor posible y parece haber mejorado. Aunque me temo que sigue bastante indispuesto.

— Eres la mejor— le dije con total sinceridad.

— Sabes que casi le da un ataque cuando me ha visto, ¿No?—me preguntó, divertida, mientras recogía los documentos y se ponía en pie.

— Me lo imaginaba. Y me imagino que para ti también debe haber sido un shock.

— No tanto, no te creas. En estos dos meses me he habituado bastante a tus locuras, ¿por qué no ibas a tener de novio a un menor de edad que es alumno de la escuela en la que trabajas?

— Me lo tomaré como un halago, gracias— Por mucho que me gustase hablar con Jocelyn, en aquellos momentos solo una persona ocupaba todos mis pensamientos. Espera…— Jocelyn, ¿Por qué nadie contestaba al teléfono?

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Cuando he llegado lo he visto en tan mal estado que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir que volviera a dormirse. He apagado nuestros móviles y el teléfono— Se quedó pensativa unos instantes— No se me había ocurrido que tú podrías llamar, qué tonta ¿Te has preocupado mucho?

— Casi te quedas en paro: ha estado a punto de darme un infarto— Ella me miró, entre arrepentida y divertida.

— Me alegro de haberte dicho lo que te dije el otro día.

Cuando mi asistente salió al fin de mi casa me dirigí lo más rápido que mi perezoso cuerpo me permitió a la planta de arriba. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, abrí la puerta que separaba mi habitación del resto de la casa. Lo que vi hizo que mi corazón estuviese a punto de fallar de nuevo, aunque esta vez de manera distinta.

Mi perfecto novio estaba acostado en mi cama, semidesnudo. Había recuperado su color de piel habitual y a simple vista se le veía mucho mejor. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y me acosté a su lado. Alexander abrió los ojos lentamente y me dedicó una sonrisa cansada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya era definitivo: no podría vivir sin él.

* * *

**¡No me matéis! Recordad que es mi primer fic y nunca antes había escrito un lime ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Es la falta de experiencia!**

**Como compensación a este lamentable capítulo intentaré actualizar de nuevo este domingo. Así que... ¡Lo siento!**

**Si os gusta el fic (el fic, no este capi, que no cuenta lalalala), por favor, darle a _seguir_, _favoritos_, escribid un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático. Eso sí, intentad que los mensajes telepáticos vengan con la fuerza indicada, que Airic- Been me ha hecho moratones con los suyos X.X**


	9. Diciembre, parte 1

**Tengo por costumbre dedicar los capis a todas las maravillosas personas que me seguís semana a semana, pero esta semana quiero dedicárselo a alguien en especial. **

**Esta persona, de la que estoy locamente ciber-enamorada (?), me mandó un review tan tierno y hermoso hace unos días que me dejó sin palabras y en un estado de felicidad-cursi super típico de los mangas shojo.  
****Ni siquiera he podido contestarle, porque no sé cómo hacerlo sin parecer una psicópata acosadora.  
****RokudoRinne, querida, te amo.**

**Me gustaría dedicarte un capítulo más memorable, pero no ha podido ser.**  
**Gracias por todo. Eres única.**

_**PD: Que sepas que me hubiese quedado todo el día embelesada mirando tu comentario si no llega a ser porque mi hermano me dijo "Tata, pareces retrasada sonriéndole así al móvil" Asco de crío...**_

* * *

Me despierto por la mañana a causa del molesto sol que entra a raudales por la ventana. Me levanto algo mosqueado: esa costumbre de Alexander de no bajar nunca las persianas me pone de los nervios. Sin embargo, cuando lo veo salir del baño recién duchado y con el torso desnudo empapado de gotitas de agua, de repente el sol me parece lo más maravilloso del mundo.

* * *

..

* * *

El primer trimestre ha pasado volando y ahora recuerdo mi primer día en Idris con cierta nostalgia. Esas ganas de salir corriendo de Nueva York solo para poder probarle al resto del mundo que no soy simplemente un niño mimado, esas ganas locas de cumplir mi sueño… Mi sueño… Ahora ni siquiera es el mismo. Soñaba con ser un exitoso diseñador de moda que llevase el glamour y la purpurina por todos los rincones del mundo; ser reconocido, hacerme famoso por mis propios medios y no por la fama de mi apellido. Qué estupidez, cuán egocéntrico era.

En la sala de profesores hay tanto ruido que no puedo ni siquiera pensar. El último día del trimestre nos tiene atareados y emocionados por partes iguales, y eso se nota. Los que parecen no notarlo son Catarina y Ragnor, que siguen discutiendo como una parejita de adolescentes enamorados.

El bullicio de la sala ni siquiera se detiene cuando se abre la puerta del despacho de Hodge y éste sale por la puerta acompañado de una mujer hermosa pero de un rostro extremadamente severo. La miro una segunda vez y me parece estar viendo a Isabelle con unos cuantos años más. Pero hay algo distinto. ¿Qué…? Alexander sale por la puerta segundos más tarde y mira con incertidumbre a la mujer, que le devuelve una mirada fría y algo enfadada. Cuando Alexander me mira de reojo veo qué es lo que no me cuadraba de la mujer. Siempre me pregunté cómo serían los padres de Alexander, ya que en su casa no parecía haber fotos por ninguna parte. Ella es exactamente igual a Isabelle salvo por un detalle: unos magníficos ojos azules. Los Lightwood han vuelto a casa.

* * *

Cuando me desperté por la mañana un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo: algo no iba bien. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando bajé a la planta inferior y vi a mis padres sentados en el salón hablando con Jace, que parecía tenso pese a intentar disimularlo. Mis padres ni siquiera venían por navidad, o por acción de gracias; por Dios, ni siquiera venían a vernos en nuestros cumpleaños. Simplemente se dedicaban a llamar para felicitarnos, un intercambio de palabras tensas que al final solo nos dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar mi madre insiste en acompañarnos al instituto, y es entonces cuando comprendo el motivo por el que están aquí: Hodge. Supongo que nuestro querido director ha avisado a mis padres de mi suspenso. Mierda.

El transcurso hasta el _St. Raziel_ transcurre en un silencio incluso más tenso que el acontecido durante el desayuno. Hasta Max, el único que aún se emociona con la presencia de mis padres, ha enmudecido. Dejamos a mi hermano pequeño en su escuela y poco después llegamos a la nuestra. Intercambio una mirada interrogativa con Jace e Isabelle y cada uno se empieza a dirigir a su respectiva clase.

— Alexander— Me llama la voz de mi madre desde mi espalda. Lo sabía.

* * *

Maryse Lightwood… No he tenido una primera impresión demasiado buena de mi suegra, a decir verdad. Odio ver a Alexander con esa expresión de desamparo, me pone enfermo. Había quedado con él en la clase de Ragnor nada más acabar las clases, pero se está retrasando. Hemos venido haciendo eso desde hace semanas: como Ragnor nunca tiene clase a última hora, cuando acaban las clases su aula siempre está desierta y es un lugar perfecto para reunirnos hasta que el instituto esté lo suficientemente vacío como para irnos juntos.

—Magnus.

Estoy tan ensimismado pensando en mis cosas que ni siquiera me he percatado de su entrada. Sigue preocupado, se nota en su expresión, pero de todos modos su rostro se ilumina como cada vez que está conmigo. Me acerco a él con lentitud y lo beso suavemente. Noto cómo sonríe mientras nuestros labios están unidos y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

— Te he echado de menos— le digo mientras lo abrazo contra mi pecho. Apenas es unos centímetros más bajo que yo y por lo menos el doble de ancho (mientras yo soy un palo, mi nephilim es puro músculo), pero aun así me gusta mimarlo como si fuese un diminuto cachorro.

— Nos vimos ayer por la noche— me dice mientras me devuelve el abrazo.

— Es demasiado tiempo… — Tomo su cara entre mis manos y le miro fijamente a los ojos. Hermoso…

Tanto alumnos como profesores se han marchado hace ya rato, así que no tengo miedo cuando Alexander y yo nos paseamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al aparcamiento, donde mi coche es el único que queda. Cuando me disponía a montar, Alexander me agarró de la manga para detenerme. Le miré, sorprendido.

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? — La preocupación volvía a reflejarse en su rostro.

— ¿A mi casa? ¿Y tu trabajo?

— Yo… No creo que vuelva a trabajar. Mi madre…— Siempre me había parecido tierno que fuese incapaz de expresarse cuando está nervioso. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

— Sube al coche, Alexander, me lo contarás de camino.

Tal y como suponía, mientras íbamos hacia mi casa fue relajándose poco a poco hasta que pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

— Mis padres han llegado esta mañana. Se han presentado sin avisar y ha sido un poco… chocante.

Sé que no espera que diga nada, así que simplemente espero hasta que se encuentre lo suficientemente cómodo como para continuar su relato.

— Mi madre se ha ofrecido a traernos hasta el instituto, así que yo ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros. No le ha hecho gracia que suspendiese, es más: estaba furiosa. Mi madre pocas veces pierde el control. Pero esta mañana en el despacho de Hodge…

» Me ha dicho que esto me pasa por no esforzarme lo suficiente, porque paso demasiado tiempo haciendo cosas que no debería. Pese a mis súplicas ella ha insistido en que hablará con Luke para que no vuelva a _Taki's_. Sé que no necesitamos el dinero que yo gano para subsistir, pero aun así…

Al ser profesor, automáticamente tengo acceso a las notas de todos los estudiantes del centro. En otras circunstancias eso me hubiese dado completamente igual, pero, teniendo un novio que estudia aquí, la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Alexander ha sacado matrícula de honor en todas sus asignaturas. Salvo en una, por supuesto: Ciencias Sociales y de Derecho, con la profesora Herondale. Y ni siquiera fue culpa suya.

Al parecer Alexander se toma mi silencio de la forma equivocada, porque cuando nota que no digo nada se apresura a disculparse.

— Sé que es una tontería, un problema de críos. No debería haberte dicho nada, perdona.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Desde que habíamos empezado a salir Alexander tenía cierta tendencia a infravalorarse que yo no era capaz de comprender. Y casi siempre se disculpaba de ese modo: "son cosas de críos".

— No son cosas de críos, Alexander. Entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Lo que no comprendo es por qué solo es contigo.

— ¿Solo conmigo?

— Tu hermana, Isabelle, ha aprobado la mayoría de las asignaturas por los pelos. Es más, me atrevería a decir que algunos profesores la han aprobado porque le tienen cariño— Alexander puso una cara rara ante el comentario, pero no lo discutió— Y en cuanto a Jona-... Jace. ¿Cuántas asignaturas ha suspendido? ¿Cuatro?

— Cinco, en realidad.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Y a él no le han dicho nada tus padres?

— No lo sé, puede que sí lo hayan hecho. Quizás en este momento le estén echando la bronca.

— He estado mirando vuestros expedientes— Alexander me miró escandalizado— Sí, sí, violación de vuestra intimidad y blablablá. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Cuando lo expulsaron de La Clave ¿Le dijeron algo?

Ese es un hecho que me había sorprendido, es cierto. Al parecer mi rubito "preferido" había sido seleccionado para pertenecer a La Clave nada más entrar al instituto, al igual que Alexander. No duró ni una semana. En el expediente se menciona un "incidente", sin entrar en ningún tipo de detalle sobre lo que pasó o lo que él hizo. La cosa es que volvió a las clases normales con el resto de los de su edad.

Alexander se quedó callado hasta que llegamos a mi casa, sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando entramos en la casa, Magnus se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la ducha, como solía hacer. Yo me quedé en la planta de abajo y me dispuse a cocinar algo que pudiéramos comer los tres (Jocelyn, como siempre, estaba encerrada en el despacho haciendo nosequé papeleo). Estoy tan distraído con todo el asunto de mis padres, que vuelco sin querer un bote de tomate sobre mi camiseta. Genial. Me deshice de la prenda manchada y me disponía a subir al vestidor de Magnus a coger algo que ponerme cuando sonó el timbre.

Dudé entre si abrir o no. Si fuese alguien que conocíamos podría resultar un desastre. Cuando sonó de nuevo me lo pensé mejor: Magnus es un profesor de mi escuela, ¿No? ¿Qué tiene de raro que vaya a su casa para pedirle algún consejo puntual?

Abrí la puerta, indeciso, y me encontré frente a Simon. El novio de mi hermana trabaja de repartiendo el correo los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones. Un chico muy trabajador y estudioso. Aunque no tuviésemos mucha relación, él era justo lo que necesitaba alguien tan desastroso como Isabelle, por lo que me caía bien. Le tenía incluso cierto cariño después de tantos años.

Él me miró, sorprendido, y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que no llevaba camiseta. Doblemente genial. Si hubiese sido otra persona, ahora mismo estaría en un buen aprieto.

— Hey.

— Hey.

— Yo… traigo una carta certificada, para tu novio. Quiero decir… para Magnus.

Obviamente sabía que Simon estaba al tanto de mi relación con Magnus, ya que Izzy se lo cuenta todo, pero igualmente era una situación del todo embarazosa. Miré la carta, con indecisión.

— Puedes recogerla tú, solo tienes que firmar aquí— Me dijo tendiéndome un recibo.

Lo firmé sin pensar y me despedí de Simon antes de que todo se volviese más vergonzoso para ambos. Todo el papeleo de Magnus lo llevaba Jocelyn, así que simplemente me dirigí al despacho para llevárselo a ella. Ni siquiera la miré por curiosidad, simplemente mi vista se desvió durante unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para ver el nombre a quien iba dirigida.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza interrogar a Magnus sobre su pasado. Sé que antes de venir a vivir aquí vivía con sus tíos, pero nada más. Nada. Miré la carta de nuevo y me di cuenta de lo idiota que soy ¿Cómo iba a pagarse un simple profesor de instituto todo el lujo con el que Magnus vivía?

Había escucho el apellido Bivane muchas veces, de fondo. En alguna conversación de trabajo de mis padres, en algún programa de cotilleo… Incluso aquí, en el fin del mundo, aquel nombre era conocido. El trágico heredero: Magnus Bivane. Soy un completo imbécil.

Magnus, que descendía en ese momento por la escalera, pegó un silbido.

— ¿Vamos a montar una fiesta, cariño? ¿O simplemente quieres jugar un rato? — Una sonrisa lasciva se comenzó a extender por su rostro mientras miraba mi pecho descubierto sin ningún tipo de disimulo— No deberías provocarme estando Jocey en casa, Alexander. He estado manteniendo las formas desde el incidente de la enfermería, pero no soy de hielo.

En cualquier otro momento la simple mención de lo ocurrido en la enfermería del instituto me hubiese hecho enrojecer y buscar algún lugar donde enterrar la cabeza por la vergüenza. Le tendí la carta mientras él se acercaba, extrañado. Cuando la miró, un rastro de temor cruzó por sus extraños ojos.

— ¿Tú eres _ese_ Magnus?

* * *

Superada la sorpresa inicial intenté explicarle a Alexander de manera resumida la serie sucesos que me llevó hasta Idris. La muerte de mis padres, la adopción de mis tíos, la hipocresía, el dinero, la sensación de que yo no valía para nada… Él simplemente se quedó en silencio hasta que hube finalizado mi relato. Ahora ambos estábamos sentados en el sillón del salón, callados. No sé si Jocelyn estaba realmente ocupada o si simplemente se enteró de lo que pasaba y es muy discreta; la cuestión es que no salió en ningún momento, cosa de la que estoy tremendamente agradecido.

Alexander no parecía enfadado, ni siquiera parecía decepcionado porque yo le hubiese ocultado algo de tal calibre. Simplemente parecía resignado, como si fuese de los más normal que tu novio te oculte toda su vida porque sí; como si él se mereciese que la gente no lo tuviese en cuenta. Antes creía que ver a mi nephlim triste era lo más horrible del mundo. Me equivoqué.

— Alexander… Por favor, dime algo. Enfádate, grítame, pero no pongas esa cara— Él levantó sus ojos lentamente y me miró por primera vez desde que comencé con mi historia. La tristeza que vi reflejada en esos orbes azules que tanto amo casi hace que se me pare el corazón.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Alexander, yo-

— ¿Solo era un juego? ¿Eso era yo para ti? — Su voz se rompe y una solitaria lágrima desciende por su mejilla— Una distracción, un juguete con el que divertirte mientras estás en este estúpido pueblo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, Alexander, escúchame!

Pero no lo hace, y yo solo puedo quedarme sentado mientras veo cómo él se marcha. Quiero seguirlo, es lo que más deseo, pero, como siempre, soy incapaz de reaccionar. De repente recuerdo las palabras que mi padre me dijo poco antes de acabar con la vida de mi madre y pegarse un tiro.

_— Las personas como tú y como yo estamos a destinadas a estar solas, hijo mío. La gente nos rodeará, siempre, pero nunca podrás estar con ellas como te gustaría. Siempre estarás solo._

Y una mierda.

Me levantó con rapidez y me dirijo a la puerta, dispuesto a buscar a Alexander. Pero no hace falta, él no se ha movido del porche. Está apoyado en la barandilla, mirando hacia el cielo. Ha nevado y yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Pequeños copos siguen cayendo desde lo más alto y Alexander extiende una mano, intentando atrapar uno. Me acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda con desesperación.

— Gracias al cielo que estás aquí— Y es cierto. Entierro mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiro su aroma.

Él no dice nada, pero echa su cabeza hacia atrás y la descansa levemente sobre mi hombro.

— Alexander, te amo.

— Lo sé. Perdóname, Magnus.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, temiendo que sea un sueño.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— He sacado las cosas de quicio. Estoy algo nervioso por lo de mis padres y no me he parado a pensar en ti o tus sentimientos, lo que debías sentir. Yo… Magnus, sabes que yo también te amo, ¿Verdad? Yo no soy como los demás. No pretendo utilizarte ni nada por el estilo, yo…

— Créeme, lo sé. Tú no eres para nada como los demás— mimo su cuello con cariño y por fin una sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en sus labios— Alexander…

— ¿Mmm?

— Sigues sin camisa, ¿no te estás congelando?

* * *

Los tres nos sentamos en la cocina a comer la pizza que Magnus ha encargado mientras Jocelyn y él hablan sobre cifras y más cifras. Solo entiendo fragmentos a medias: algo sobre una compañía telefónica, sobre una fusión, una lista de facturas con un importe desorbitado… Yo simplemente como en silencio hasta que mi móvil comienza a sonar. Pido disculpas y me levanto de la mesa para alejarme un poco antes de contestar.

Ni siquiera miro el identificador de llamadas, ya que solo seis personas tienen mi número: obviamente no es Magnus, Sebastian estará durmiendo la mona en este momento, Jace está en su entrenamiento de fútbol e Izzy y Max estarán con mis padres.

— James.

— Alexander — oigo su voz entrecortada a través del teléfono, así que comienzo a moverme buscando mejor cobertura. Me detengo en el salón, junto a la puerta que da al jardín— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

— ¿Quién te lo ha contado? —Noto la mirada de Magnus clavada en mi espalada y me pongo nervioso. Le miro de reojo y veo que sigue hablando con Jocelyn. Imaginaciones mías.

— Sebastian, ¿Quién si no? No entiendo a tus padres, la verdad.

— Ni yo. Pero ahora eso no importa, Jem, ¿Qué tal por Inglaterra? ¿Contento de volver a tu segunda casa? — Me alegro al escuchar su risa suave. En realidad, todo en Jem parece suave. Es como una especie de bola de algodón blanca y esponjosa.

— ¿Estás evitando hablar del tema?

— ¿Y tú?

— Vale, dejaré de hacer preguntas si tú haces lo mismo — Hace una semana llamaron a sus padres para invitar a toda la familia a la celebración de una boda en Londres. Jem no se lleva muy bien con la novia, una tal Yasmine Lovelance o algo así. Una cría maleducada que alguna vez ha venido hasta aquí de vacaciones, completamente insoportable— Solo quería saber si estabas bien, tengo que colgar o esta llamada me saldrá carísima.

— Vale, vale. Te veré a la vuelta. No te diviertas demasiado sin mí, ¿quieres?

— ¿Me río yo de tu desgracia? — finge ofenderse mientras yo no puedo parar de reír.

— Eres demasiado gentil para eso. Cuelga ya, anda.

— Os veré en una semana, recuérdaselo a Seb. Y cuida bien de mi bebé— oigo ruido al otro lado del teléfono y su voz me llega lejana cuando se despide— Te echaré de menos.

— Y yo a ti— Le digo antes de que cuelgue.

Cuando me giro para dirigirme de nuevo a la cocina veo a Magnus mirándome atentamente desde el sillón. No hay rastro de Jocelyn por ninguna parte.

— ¿"y yo a ti" qué?

— ¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?

— Estoy bastante a la vista, ¿No crees? —Me sonríe con picardía mientras se recuesta de forma sugerente y me hace señas para que me acerque a él. Mi corazón se acelera y recuerdo con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en la enfermería hace semanas— ¿"y yo a ti" qué?

— ¿Estás celoso? — Intento parecer seguro de mí mismo mientras mi corazón intenta salirse de mi pecho.

— Más bien intrigado. Sigues sin contestarme, Alexander.

El teléfono fijo suena en ese momento y Magnus suspira con exasperación antes de estirar el brazo y darle al botón de manos libres.

— ¿Sí? — En aquel momento yo ya había llegado hasta su altura, así que me recuesto junto a él en el sillón. Magnus sonríe ante el gesto y me besa en la frente.

— ¿Magnus? Soy Tessa— Noto cómo su cara se ilumina y los celos se apoderan momentáneamente de mí. Luego recuerdo que Tessa es su tía y me avergüenzo de mí mismo— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Hace semanas que no hablamos, me tenías preocupada. Bueno, y a tu tío también.

Escuché un ruido de fondo, algo así como una carcajada. Magnus torció el gesto.

— Lo siento, de verdad. He estado algo…ocupado— Magnus me mira mientras acaricia mi frente y yo cierro los ojos para disfrutar del contacto. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir encuentro en la mirada de Magnus algo que no había visto hasta ahora— Tía Tessa, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Mi cuerpo se congela mientras mi mente trata de procesar lo que acaba de decir. Bueno, no es algo malo. Magnus podría estar saliendo con cualquiera y ellos, que siguen en Nueva York, no se enterarían de nada.

— ¿Una relación? ¿Algo serio? — La voz de la mujer parece escéptica.

— Sí— Magnus me mira fijamente mientras sigue contestando a su tía— Estoy enamorado.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Magnus! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Cómo es ella? ¿O es un él? — La mujer parecía al borde de un ataque de felicidad. Ni siquiera la conozco y ya me cae bien. Se nota que de verdad quiere a Magnus. — ¿Es alguien de tu escuela? ¿Un compañero de trabajo?

— Bueno, sí y no. Es alguien de mi escuela, pero no es ningún profesor— Magnus, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? — Se llama Alexander, y es un alumno.

Al otro lado de la línea la mujer ha enmudecido mientras el ruido de antes vuelve a repetirse: ahora sí que estoy seguro de que es una carcajada. Hay una sucesión de ruidos al otro lado y poco después la voz de un hombre suena a través del aparato.

— Dime que estás de coña, Magnus— Magnus se mantiene en silencio mientras comienza a acariciarme la espalda lentamente, intentando que me relaje. Al otro lado, la voz del hombre (el tío de Magnus, supongo) parece a punto de estallar en risas— ¡Madre mía! ¡Sabía que la cagarías! ¡Lo sabía!

— ¡William!

— ¡Tess! Nuestro sobrino es un pedófilo ¿No es maravilloso? — Canturrea la mar de feliz.

— Dame eso, inconsciente— La voz de Tessa vuelve a sonar fuerte a través del audífono— Magnus, ¿es una broma?

— No, no lo es. Escucha, tía Tessa, no es tan malo como parece. Cuando le conocí no tenía ni idea de que era un alumno. Además, termina este año y…

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— ¿Alexander? Diecisiete.

— ¡Oh Dios, gracias!

— ¿Creías que me habría liado con un crío de once años?

— No lo sé, Magnus. Todo esto… Sé que nunca te han gustado las normas, pero…

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con un ataque de rebeldía, Tessa. Cuando supe que era un alumno de mi escuela intenté alejarme de él, lo juro. Pero no funcionó. Tessa, le amo.

Al otro lado de la línea, la risa de William por fin se había detenido y Tessa parecía estar pensando concienzudamente lo que iba a decir a continuación. Magnus me miró divertido, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver mi cara de horror. Me besó suavemente mientras volvía a acariciar mi espalda con lentitud.

— Todo está bien— me susurró— No pasa nada malo.

Al cabo de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, la tía de Magnus por fin se dignó a contestar.

— ¿Crees que… podríamos conocerle? Podríais venir en navidad y pasar aquí las fiestas.

Magnus me miró, indeciso. Hacía días que habíamos planeado que él vendría a mi casa para pasar la navidad con mis hermanos y conmigo.

— En navidad no vamos a poder ¿Qué tal en nochevieja? Podemos quedarnos allí hasta que empiecen de nuevo las clases.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza ¿De verdad voy a salir de Idris? ¿Voy a conocer Nueva York? ¿A la familia de Magnus?

— Eso es… perfecto. Te llamaremos esta semana, para concretar la hora y todo lo demás.

La línea se cortó sin una sola despedida.

— No te preocupes, solo están un poco sorprendidos. Se les pasará, ya lo verás.

Al menos, gracias a todo este lío, he conseguido olvidarme de que mis padres siguen en casa.

Magnus vuelve a recostarse de forma cómoda y me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho. Últimamente había adoptado esa costumbre: abrazarme como si yo fuese a marcharme en cualquier momento. Como si pudiese alejarme de él…

— Esto es real, ¿no? Wow, este día ha sido de locos. Vienen mis padres, voy a conocer a la familia de mi novio secreto y ¡resulta que mi novio no es otro sino Magnus Bivane, el multimillonario! Como Jace se entere de esto va a… ¿Magnus?

La sonrisa cálida que había estado adornando su rostro desapareció para dar cabida a una expresión que fui incapaz de comprender.

— No me llames así, Alexander.

— ¿Llamarte cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre Clary? ¿Lo de que había decidido cambiar de apellido al cambiar de vida? Desde que te conocí soy Magnus Bane, y nada más. No quiero que me llames por el apellido de mi padre— Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos era Magnus el que parecía frágil e indefenso.

— No pienso hacerlo, tranquilo. Además, Magnus Bane suena mucho más… magnífico ¿No crees?

Magnus buscó mis labios y comenzó a besarme lentamente mientras la mano que hacía rato estaba situada en mi espalda se colaba bajo mi camiseta. Desde que Catarina había estado a punto de pillarnos en el instituto, Magnus había estado manteniendo las distancias; nada de caricias, ni de besos fogosos… nada. Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas he hice gala del truco que él mismo me había mostrado meses atrás: froté suavemente mi rodilla contra su entrepierna. Magnus gimió dentro de mi boca y comenzó a besarme con más dureza. Y entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Magnus se levantó de golpe, pegando un grito de indignación, y contestó al teléfono de malas maneras.

— ¿QUIÉN. DEMONIOS. ES?

Se quedó callado durante unos instantes y me miró con cara de resignación.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias, Isabelle.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

— No, simplemente tus padres quieren verte. Vamos, nephilim, no quiero que me acusen de secuestro.

* * *

Llevé a Alexander hasta el _Taki's_, donde ya estaba reunida toda su familia, y me despedí de él con un corto beso antes de que se marchara hacia el interior. Lo vi alejarse lentamente y al instante ya me sentía solo.

Nuestro tiempo juntos es maravilloso y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero básicamente se trata de encuentros furtivos entre clases, charlas superficiales en el _Taki's_ mientras lo veo trabajar o encuentros en mi casa, con Jocelyn de por medio la mayoría de las veces. Inmediatamente recordé el viaje a Nueva York y sonreí para mis adentros. Una semana entera con él a solas. No puedo esperar.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡Ahora sí! **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejasteis un comentario en el capi anterior ¡Estaba de los nervios con mi primer lime! Sois geniales, ¡Os adoro!  
_Que el ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la Suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**Esta vez no os voy a pedir que me mandéis mensajes mentales, sigo convaleciente por culpa de cierta "guardaespaldas"**

_**lalala D: Jo, todo el mundo quería que Alec se recuperase... yo hubiese preferido que siguiese enfermo y Magnus le hiciese de enfermera sexy. Tendré que contener mi imaginación xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pensar que mi fic es genial! Al final voy a acabar creyéndomelo y todo :D  
**_  
_**Anairafuji: Cada vez que leo que os ha gustado "esa" parte pego un bote de felicidad. Estoy taaaaan feliz de que no me hayáis mandado a freír espárragos por ser tan desastrosa describiendo el lime... ¡Venga!¡Voy a animarme a hacer un lemon completo! A saber lo que sale... jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

**¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!**


	10. Diciembre, parte 2

**¡Otra semana por aquí y la gente todavía no me ha mandado a freír espárragos! ¡Bien! (Aunque ayer recibí cierta amenaza, no quiero decir nada, *ejem, ejem*)**  
**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dicho que mi fic os encanta, sois maravillosas y yo nunca me cansaré de repetirlo como un loro una y otra vez. Hay incluso cierta personita que me ha dicho que mi fic está tan bueno como Magnus... ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Mi fic es tremendamente sexy! (?)**  
**Por cierto...¿Alguien más ha notado que ya no pongo ningún tipo de _disclaimer_? Un día de estos me encarcelan, veréis (?)**

**Estoy mal de la cabeza, lo sé.**

**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**

**¡Os adoro!**

_**-Anairafuji: En este capi empieza el viaje a Nueva York así que... ¡Espero que te guste! Muchísimas gracias por comentar cada semana, me haces muy feliz :D**_

* * *

Cuando llego a casa de los Lightwood ya es mediodía. Miro la puerta abierta con indecisión y echo un vistazo hacia el interior.

— ¿Hola?

Nada. Me adentro en el pasillo y voy adquiriendo confianza conforme subo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alexander. Cuando por fin llego abro la puerta con fuerza, con intención de sorprenderle.

— ¡Alexander!

Nadie. Frunzo el ceño, confundido.

Alexander me llamó ayer por la noche, eufórico. Al final, gracias a la intervención de Jace, quien prometió solemnemente estudiar a conciencia si cedían, los padres de Alexander le permitieron seguir trabajando en _Taki's_. Eso sí: Maryse hablaría con Luke para que Alexander pudiese tener todos los sábados libres y así dispusiese de más tiempo para estudiar. Sonrío para mis adentros, entusiasmado. A mi nephilim le sobra y le basta con el tiempo del que disponía antes para sacar matrículas de honor, y sólo suspendió esa estúpida asignatura por un error de su hermana. Si al final consigue todos los sábados libres solo significaría una cosa: por fin tener un día a la semana solo para nosotros dos.

Tras recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual, Alexander me explicó que sus padres se marcharían a la mañana siguiente, temprano (¿De verdad? ¿Un viaje tan largo solo para echarle la bronca a tu hijo mayor? Por Dios ¡Si quedaban solo dos días para navidad!). Irían todos al aeropuerto a despedirles y después Jace, Isabelle y Max se irían a la ciudad de compras. Eso significaba una hora de ida más otra de vuelta y a eso se le añaden un mínimo de cinco horas de ir de tienda en tienda. No volverían hasta por la tarde.

— _¿Te apetecería venir a comer a mi casa?_

—_Alexander, querido, si algún día me niego a pasar un rato a solas contigo pégame un tiro, porque me habré vuelto completamente loco._

Vuelvo a la planta inferior mientras comienzo a impacientarme ¿Dónde te has metido, nephilim? La respuesta me llega en forma de resoplido enfurruñado. Me giro hacia la puerta de entrada y veo a Alexander entrando con una bola peluda removiéndose entre sus brazos. Cuando me mira se sorprende tanto que suelta lo que lleva en brazos. El gato (eso es lo que era) cae al suelo e inmediatamente vuelve a ir en dirección a la puerta con intención de huir. Mi novio la cierra de un portazo y vuelve a coger al gato, que se debate entre sus brazos, arañándolo.

Sin muchos miramientos, Alexander abre la puerta del armario de abrigos que hay en la entrada y lanza el gato hacia adentro, encerrándolo. Suspira con satisfacción mientras se recarga contra el armario y me dirige una mirada cansada.

— Hola.

Me acerco a él rebosante de felicidad. En realidad estoy que no quepo en mí de gozo desde ayer. Vacaciones: días libres, días para estar con Alexander. Nueva York: días libres para estar A SOLAS con Alexander en un lugar donde nadie lo conoce. Mi mente empieza a funcionar a toda velocidad y me imagino todas y cada una de las posturas que lo voy a hacer adoptar cuando lo haga mío por fin. Mierda, Magnus, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…

— No sabía que tenías gato— Le digo mientras beso suavemente sus labios y me separo con rapidez.

Alexander me mira con cierto reproche. Cuando se despertó aquella tarde en mi cama y le ayudé a recordar lo sucedido en la enfermería casi le da un ataque al corazón. No paraba de caminar de un lado hacia otro, histérico, enumerando una y otra vez lo que pasaría si nos llegaban a pillar. Cuando por fin se calmó tomé la decisión más sabía que pude: nada de sexo a no ser que estemos seguros de que nadie pueda interrumpirnos y/o pillarnos in fraganti. Lamentablemente, en este pueblucho microscópico eso era algo imposible.

Alexander no opinaba igual que yo, por supuesto. Como si no fuera suficiente con la tentación que supone para mí simplemente con estar en mi presencia, si encima él se propone seducirme como sucedió ayer por la noche… Gracias a Dios que llamó Isabelle. Aunque en un principio mi excitación me impidió verlo, lo cierto es que me había salvado de cometer un tremendo error. Por cursi que sonase, quería que la primera vez que Alexander y yo lo hiciésemos fuese algo especial, no un simple polvo rápido y cutre en mi sillón.

— Oh, no. No es nuestro, menos mal— En ese momento el gato comenzó a arañar la puerta del armario y Alexander pegó un puñetazo en la madera para asustarlo. El gato comenzó a maullar lastimeramente y mi nephilim me miró avergonzado— Es Iglesia, el gato de mi amigo Jem. Él se ha tenido que ir de viaje, así que me lo ha dejado.

Seguí a Alexander mientras se dirigía a la cocina y me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras él se dedicaba a sacar ingredientes de la nevera ¿De verdad sabe cocinar? ¡Yo nunca he sabido ni freír un huevo! Definitivamente me ha tocado la lotería con este chico. Y hablando de lotería… Alexander se agachó en ese momento para meter la carne el horno y tuve una vista espectacular de su perfecto trasero. Queda menos de una semana, Magnus. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta…

— ¿Jem suele dejarte a cargo de su mascota a menudo? — Pregunté intentando alejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con el cuerpo desnudo de mi perfecto novio.

— Siempre que se tiene que ausentar de Idris, sí. Normalmente no se comporta tan mal, pero esta mañana Jace le ha pisado la cola y se ha puesto como loco.

— Eso es cosa de la educación— Bufé molesto ¿Quién se creía ese tal Jem para tener a mi nephilim de niñera personal? — Presidente Miau se comportaría como un caballero.

— ¿Quién es Presidente Miau? — Me preguntó sin apartar la vista de las verduras que estaba cortando.

Lo miré estupefacto.

— ¿Que quién es…? ¡Alexander! ¡Es mi gato!

Él levantó la vista ante mi tono de indignación y me miró con la duda reflejada en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Tú tienes gato?

— ¿Estás de broma? — Alexander siguió mirándome, perplejo— ¡Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa! ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?

— Nunca he visto a ningún gato por tu casa, te lo juro.

— Oh, claro. Pero a Iglesia lo conoces a la perfección, cómo no. Porque obviamente Jem es más importante que yo. Incluso el estúpido caballo de tu hermana se llama del mismo modo. Está claro que él es alguien importantísimo para los Lightwood.

Alexander dejó lo que tenía entre manos y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sentado, mirándome como quien mira a una bomba a punto de detonar.

— ¿De verdad te has enfadado por algo como esto?

— Yo adoro a mi gato— Refunfuñé— y tú ni tan siquiera sabías que existía.

— Cuando estoy contigo todo lo que tengo alrededor se desvanece y eres lo único en lo que puedo centrarme. Perdona por no haberme fijado más.

Me mira con una tímida sonrisa y no puedo evitar devolvérsela.

— Sabías que eso me derretiría, ¿Verdad? Por eso lo has dicho.

— En parte sí, pero eso no quita que sea verdad.

Nos besamos lentamente, pero, como siempre, al cabo de unos segundos eso no es suficiente. Abro mis piernas y Alexander se cuela entre ellas, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Magnus…— Mierda, mierda, mierda—…te deseo…

Me levanto con brusquedad y me dirijo hasta la puerta de entrada lo más rápido posible antes de que mi mente ceda y lo empotre salvajemente contra la mesada.

—Alexander, vamos a mi casa. Voy a presentarte a Presidente Miau.

* * *

Intento no sentirme afectado por el rechazo, pero no puedo. Empiezo a creer que Magnus no se siente atraído físicamente por mí. Miro mi reflejo en la ventanilla del coche mientras vamos hacia su casa y lo que veo confirma mis sospechas. Vulgar. Miro a Magnus disimuladamente. Deslumbrante. ¿Por qué está él siquiera saliendo conmigo? La discusión de ayer me viene a la mente y caigo en la cuenta: quizás es verdad que solamente soy un entretenimiento para no aburrirse mientras continúa en Idris.

Ajeno a lo que pasa por mi mente Magnus parece entusiasmado cuando me toma del brazo y me guía hacia el interior de su casa. Cuando entramos en su habitación él se agacha y se pone a hacer ruidos raros que supuestamente deben atraer al minino. El gato no aparece, por lo que Magnus se pone a rebuscar por debajo de la cama, los sillones… Estoy a punto de ponerme a ayudarle cuando noto cómo algo se frota contra mi pierna. Desvió la vista hacia abajo y me encuentro con un pequeño gato del tamaño de un hámster.

* * *

Mi maldito gato no aparece por ningún lado y comienzo a ponerme nervioso. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Alexander parado frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio, pero soy incapaz de enfrentarme a él. Debería haberle dicho algo, lo que sea. "Yo también te deseo, Alexander" o "No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces me he masturbado pensando en ti". Pero no: he salido corriendo. Genial, Magnus, simplemente genial. Ignora a tu novio acomplejado y lleno de inseguridades, que seguro que todo irá como la seda. Ya no hay ningún lugar por el que Presidente pueda estar escondido, por lo que me giro y miro a Alexander.

Mi estúpido y afortunado gato está ronroneando feliz en los brazos de Alexander, que lo sujeta cariñosamente contra su pecho. Presidente se acaricia suavemente contra el cuello de mi nephilim y lo veo sonreír con ternura antes de que mi mascota comience a lamerle la cara y su sonrisa se transforme en una carcajada. Veo la escena y no puedo evitar sentir unos celos completamente irracionales y absurdos. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener el impulso de meter al gato en el horno para…

El horno.

— Alexander… — Al fin él levanta los ojos y se fija en mí— ¿Has apagado el horno antes de venir?

Afortunadamente no ha habido ningún accidente, pero la comida se ha echado a perder y acabamos comienzo una deliciosa y calórica pizza a domicilio a la que se suman el resto de los hermanos Lightwood. Al parecer tuvieron que dar media vuelta porque a ninguno de los tres se le ocurrió coger la cartera antes de irse.

* * *

..

* * *

Son las diez de la mañana del treinta y uno de diciembre y por fin aterrizamos en Nueva York. No puedo creérmelo, ¡Es increíble! Nunca había volado en avión, por lo que me he pasado todo el viaje pegado a la ventanilla mirando las nubes maravillado. Magnus, a mi lado, no ha dejado de quejarse de lo mal que se viaja en turista hasta que al final se ha quedado dormido. Cuando por fin logramos recuperar las maletas nos dirigimos hacia afuera y esperamos hasta que logramos subirnos en un taxi.

— Tus tíos… ¿No van a venir a recogernos?

Sus tíos… Gracias a mi ensimismamiento con las esponjosas nubes casi había olvidado por completo del tema. Ay, Dios. La voy a fastidiar, la voy a fastidiar pero bien. Y Magnus me odiará. Y mi vida se acabará. Y volveré a estar destrozado…

Magnus entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

— No pasa nada ¿Vale? Estoy aquí, todo va a ir bien— Su tranquilidad debería ayudar a tranquilizarme a mí también, pero me resulta imposible relajarme.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo.

— Oh, sí, muy fácil. Voy a presentarle a mis tíos a mi novio adolescente y seguramente mi tía no lo apruebe y mi tío se tronche de risa— Un sudor frío empieza a correr por mi nuca. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba ¡Incluso él sabe que esto va a salir mal! —Pero ¿Sabes qué? No importa lo mal que salga esto. Tú y yo estamos juntos, ¿No? O si no acuérdate del día de navidad con tu familia.

— No fue tan mal…

— Acabé a puñetazos con tu amigo, Alexander, mientras tu hermano vitoreaba encantado de la vida.

— Lo que fue una tontería tremenda, si me permites comentar.

Cuando mis padres decidieron irse a vivir a Londres el día de navidad se convirtió en un día algo triste para mis hermanos y para mí. Ese día en el que todas las familias se reúnen y comen juntas, felices… Nosotros con suerte recibíamos una llamada de felicitación o una postal. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años las cosas fueron cambiando: primero llegó Sebastian, que siempre acudía tras acabar la comida con su tía; más tarde Simon e Isabelle comenzaron a salir y él se unió a nosotros, los últimos dos años incluso Clary venía a comer con nosotros mientras su madre se iba con Luke (su prometido). Y este año yo tenía a Magnus, por lo que todo debería haber ido perfecto.

La comida transcurrió algo tensa. Al parecer Isabelle y Simon habían discutido por algún comentario que el segundo hizo sobre la ropa de mi hermana. Luego estaba Clary, que se dedicaba a mirar a Magnus como si quisiera matarle. Y Jace, que no paraba de mirar embelesado a Clary. Magnus por su parte estaba tan ocupado tratando de darle una buena impresión a mi familia que prácticamente no parecía él mismo y Max estaba comiendo mientras leía uno de sus mangas y pasaba de todo lo demás.

Aun así las cosas fueron medianamente bien hasta que vino Sebastian y, por casualidades de la vida, le dio por entrar en mi habitación para saludarme justo cuando Magnus estaba prácticamente comiéndome la boca. Como es obvio, él no sabía nada de lo nuestro y entre unas cosas y otras acabaron peleándose y rompiendo la poca decoración que tenía en mi habitación mientras Jace aparecía por la puerta y se ponía la mar de feliz a gritar "¡pelea! ¡pelea!". Sebastian se marchó hecho una furia y no volvió a hablarme hasta tres días después. Gracias al Ángel entró en razón y prometió guardar nuestro secreto ya no tan secreto.

— No todo fue tan mal, ¿No? ¿Qué hay de Max?

— ¡Ah! El mini tú — Magnus sonrió con ternura— Sí, vale, gracias a él no puedo calificar el día como auténtico desastre.

Cuando Sebastian se marchó me tocó a mí el turno de discutir con Magnus por la tontería que acababa de suceder. En ese momento apareció Max, que se nos quedó mirando como si fuésemos lo más interesante del mundo. Ambos, incómodos, nos callamos.

_— ¿Sabes, Alec? Me gusta tu novio, es majo. Esta vez has escogido bien, espero que se quede para siempre._

Después de eso no pudimos seguir discutiendo. A Magnus le dio un ataque de ternura y se dedicó a achucharme con tanto ahínco que acabé cediendo y perdonándole. Por la tarde todos olvidamos nuestras diferencias por una vez y nos dedicamos a jugar al monopoly como si no hubiese mañana. Incluso Clary pareció olvidar su odio hacia Magnus cuando éste obligó a Jace a hipotecar todas sus propiedades.

— Ya hemos llegado. Pare aquí, por favor— Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto lujoso respiré con tranquilidad. Después de ver la casa de Magnus en Idris me había imaginado que en Nueva York tenía alguna especie de castillo o algo así.

Mientras Magnus pagaba al conductor y se dedicaba a ir corriendo hasta el telefonillo para llamar como loco yo recogí el equipaje del maletero. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Magnus, la puerta del portal se abrió y por ella salió una mujer que se abalanzó sobre él con alegría. Era castaña de ojos grises y, aunque se notaba que ya rondaba los cuarenta y muchos, poseía una belleza atemporal que la hacía hermosa. Detrás de la que supuse era Tessa salió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules del que se podía decir lo mismo que de su mujer: parecía que por mucho que pasasen los años no hubiese perdido ni un ápice de su atractivo.

Me quedé allí como un idiota mientras Tessa se dedicaba a seguir mimando a Magnus frente a la puerta de entrada. Solo Will pareció notar mi presencia. Se dirigió hacia mí y me miró con un aire de superioridad y una arrogancia tan enormes que por un momento pensé que Jace se había hecho la cirugía estética solo para poder tomarme el pelo.

— Tú eres Alexander, ¿no es así? — Me miró de arriba abajo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba— Pues no eres para tanto la verdad ¿Por alguien tan simple tanto jaleo?

* * *

Hacía tanto que no veía a mi tía Tessa que durante un minuto olvidé el resto del mundo que me rodeaba. Esta mujer que me abrazaba con fuerza es la que me acogió y me crió como si fuera su hijo, la que me proporcionó el cariño y el amor que nunca recibí de mis progenitores. Durante un minuto no recordé el motivo por el que había vuelto a casa en primer lugar. Miré hacia Alexander con emoción y lo vi un poco alejado junto a mi tío William, que no paraba de parlotear algo que yo no era capaz de escuchar. Cuando me fijé en la expresión de mi nephilim fue mi tía la que desapareció de mi mente. Su cara había perdido cualquier rastro de color y tenía los labios apretados con fuerza. Intenté buscar sus ojos en vano; había escondido sus preciosos zafiros tras su flequillo. Mierda ¿Cómo he podido dejar al asustadizo de mi novio junto a mi excéntrico tío?

Aparté a mi tía Tessa con delicadeza y me dirigí hacia ellos. Demasiado tarde. Alexander soltó todo el equipaje que llevaba encima y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

— ¡Alexander! — Le grité mientras intentaba alcanzarle.

Él se detuvo, pero no se giró hacia mí.

— Alexander, espera. No sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero sea lo que sea… Will no es capaz de callarse la boca y al final acaba diciendo cosas de las que se arrepiente, no-

— No, Magnus. Él tiene razón. Yo… no sé qué hago aquí, este no es mi sitio— Por fin se giró y fui capaz de ver sus ojos. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho— Esto no está bien. Tú tenías razón, es una locura. No va a funcionar, Magnus.

— No, no. Te equivocas. Estás nervioso y esto solo ha hecho que te confundas. Hablemos con Will, Alexander. Verás cómo se disculpa por lo que ha dicho.

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él! — Nunca. Alexander nunca había alzado el tono de voz conmigo. Él también pareció darse cuenta, porque relajó su expresión mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, nervioso— Necesito pensar, Magnus. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale?

— Ni siquiera conoces Nueva York, ¿Dónde vas a ir?

— No lo sé. Solo voy a dar una vuelta, ¿Vale? Para serenarme. Hablaremos luego, te lo juro.

Intenté besarle, pero él apartó la cara y apenas llegué a rozar su mejilla con mis labios. Alexander me miró por última vez y se marchó al trote. Al cabo de unos segundos giró por una esquina y desapareció de mi vista.

— Magnus…

Me dirigí hacia el interior del edificio sin mirar atrás.

..

Hace rato que han pasado las diez de la noche. Alexander sigue sin dar señales de vida. Miro por la ventana, preocupado. La calle está llena de gente festejando con alegría la próxima llegada del año nuevo. Hace un año yo estaría exactamente así; seguramente ya estaría incluso borracho. Mi tía Tessa ha llevado nuestro equipaje hasta mi habitación. El móvil de Alexander sigue en su maleta, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lleve su cartera encima.

Mi propio teléfono comienza a sonar. Lo miro con indiferencia hasta que vuelve a quedarse en silencio. ¿Dónde estás, nephilim? El móvil vuelve a sonar de nuevo y me dirijo hacia él. Número desconocido. Por favor, por favor.

— ¿Alexander?

— ¿Magnus? — Es él. Su voz suena extraña y difuminada al otro lado de la línea, pero es él.

— Alexander, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? — Escucho música de fondo y Alexander alza la voz para que pueda oírle.

— Magnus, por favor, necesito que vengas. Él está aquí y yo… No tengo dinero ni sé cómo volver…

— Alexander, tranquilízate. ¿Quién está allí?

— Jonathan.

Mi mente se queda en blanco por completo. ¿Jonathan? ¿Su ex? De todos los lugares donde podría haberse ido a vivir ese sujeto ¿Está en Nueva York?

— Alexander ¿Dónde estás?

— En el club _Pandemonium_, está-

— Sé dónde está. Espérame, voy lo más rápido posible.

— Gracias…— su voz suena relajada por primera vez desde que llegamos a Nueva York— Magnus, te amo.

— Y yo a ti, nephilim.

El _Pandemonium, _uno de los locales de éxito del Upper East Side; al final Alexander no estaba tan lejos de casa. Coger el coche sería una pérdida de tiempo monumental con todo el tráfico de fin de año. Salgo corriendo en cuanto cuelgo el teléfono y no me detengo hasta llegar a mi destino. Quince minutos. Ja, no está nada mal para alguien en tan baja forma como yo. Veo la larga hilera de personas que esperan para entrar en la puerta y mi ánimo decae de nuevo.

Tardo otros quince minutos en lograr entrar y para entonces el local está a reventar de gente bailando y bebiendo sin control. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Alexander entre toda esta marea de cuerpos? Mis ojos se mueven sin descanso buscándolo. Piensa, Magnus ¿Dónde se metería un chico que odia el ruido y las multitudes? Comienzo a buscar por los rincones solitarios y por fin lo encuentro sentado en la esquina más aislada de la barra.

Comienzo a dirigirme hacia él, pero la estúpida multitud impide que avance: tengo la sensación de que avanzo un paso y retrocedo otros dos. Sigo con mis ojos fijos en mi nephilim y ahora soy capaz de verle por completo. Hay alguien sentado junto a él y le está ¿agarrando la mano? ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no te alejas? Es un chico de complexión musculosa pero refinada, similar a la de Jace. Lleva el cabello rubio platino, casi blanco, repeinado hacia atrás y sus ojos negros están clavados en Alexander. Hay algo en él… una malicia contenida… Isabelle tenía razón, con solo verlo una vez ya tengo muy claro que no es una buena pieza.

Cuando solo dos líneas de personas me separan de ellos veo cómo Jonathan se adelanta hacia él y lo besa. Alexander abre los ojos con sorpresa mientras la ira se apodera de mí y mis puños se cierran dispuestos a partirle la cara a ese cabrón. Pero no es mi puño el que se estrella en su mejilla. Mi nephilim le ha pegado con tal fuerza que el muchacho ha caído al suelo, atontado. Veo cómo Alexander sale huyendo en dirección a los baños mientras Jonathan se sujeta la zona afectada por el golpe. Dudo momentáneamente entre si ir tras mi novio o quedarme y ajustar cuentas con su ex. Conozco su nombre: Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern. Ten cuidado, rubito, porque no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir con dinero, y ahora tú te has convertido en mi objetivo.

De camino a los cuartos de baño la música va disminuyendo su volumen mientras mi ira hace justo lo contrario: va aumentando de forma exponencial. Abro la puerta con violencia y veo cómo Alexander, que estaba repoyado contra los lavabos lavándose la cara, alza la vista hacia mí. Por un segundo su expresión se vuelve aliviada, pero ve algo en mi cara que hace que la preocupación vuelva a empañar sus ojos.

— Mag-

Ni siquiera dejo que termine antes de empujarlo contra la pared y unir mi boca a la suya con dureza. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a dejarse besar por otro? Alexander intenta alejarme, pero presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo y no tarda mucho en ceder al deseo mientras mi lengua toma el control dentro de su boca. Ahora está consciente. No es como en la enfermería, que deliraba con la fiebre: ahora no tengo por qué contenerme. Guió mis manos hacia su trasero y lo agarro con fuerza, impulsándolo hacia arriba hasta que sus piernas se enredan en mis caderas. Alexander gime con fuerza y en ese momento escucho el sonido de voces que vienen en dirección a los lavabos. Alexander se baja y vuelvo a ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Pero no me importa. Estoy harto de esperar, harto de aguantarme. Harto de las interrupciones.

Lo agarro con fuerza del brazo y de un empujón lo hago entrar en uno de los cubículos. Alexander choca contra la pared y hace una mueca de dolor, pero no se queja. Miro en sus ojos y veo que sabe por qué estoy así, sabe que no puedo detenerme. Y él no piensa oponer resistencia porque se siente culpable. Y haces bien en sentirte así Alexander.

— Eres mío— Soy incapaz de reconocer mi propia voz mientras sale de mi boca. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué tengo este horrible sentimiento de posesión hacia él?

Alexander se queda callado mientras vuelvo a aprisionarlo contra la pared, esta vez de espaldas. Oímos cómo alguien entra en el aseo y empieza a chillar a otra persona, supongo que por teléfono. Aquello no me dice nada, no es importante; pero Alexander se ha puesto tenso. Jonathan, cómo no.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras junto completamente nuestros cuerpos de modo que mi pecho quede pegado a su espalda y mi entrepierna ya despierta roce su culo. Alexander está a punto de quejarse, pero en ese momento comienzo a mover mis caderas simulando una penetración y siento cómo todo su cuerpo se sacude por el placer.

— Será mejor que contengas tu voz si no quieres que él nos escuche, nephilim— Le susurro al oído mientras desabrocho con agilidad su pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente como para disfrutar de una vista espectacular de su trasero.

Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que no soy el único que se está divirtiendo. Tomo su erección con una mano y comienzo a masturbarle mientras con la otra comienzo a ocuparme de deshacerme de mi propia vestimenta. Alexander comienza a temblar mientras veo cómo lleva una de sus manos a su boca intentando acallar los gemidos que salen por ella.

Al fin siento mi miembro libre, por lo que guío mi mano hasta mi propia boca y ensalivo por completo tres dedos. Si fuera por mí me saltaría este paso, pero tampoco quiero que mañana él no pueda ni moverse. No es que la saliva sea el mejor lubricante, pero…

Cuando el primer dedo entra en su interior Alexander se queda rígido. Con el segundo suelta un quejido de dolor. Con el tercero su cuerpo entero se tensa mientras recarga todo su peso en la pared para tener un punto de apoyo. Alguien más entra por la puerta y llama a Jonathan, que le grita como contestación. Parece ser que están teniendo una acalorada conversación. Escucho el nombre "Alexander" y "encuéntralo". Ay, Jonathan, si supieras…

Mi nephilim ni siquiera presta atención a los sonidos de fuera. Ha empezado a mover sus caderas y ahora es él quien se autopenetra con mis dedos. Su mano sigue en su boca, pero aun así soy capaz de escuchar lo sonidos de placer que salen por ella.

— ¿Estás listo? — Retiro mis dedos de su interior y mi pequeño suelta un quejido de protesta. Demasiado alto.

Jonathan y su acompañante detienen su charla durante un instante y Alexander gira levemente la cabeza, intentado hacer contacto visual conmigo.

— Magnus…

Le penetro con fuerza y Alexander muerde con tanta dureza sus labios que estos comienzan a sangrar. Con una mano me aferro a su cadera para poder embestirle mejor mientras con la otra agarro su rostro para evitar que gire la cabeza y lo beso con pasión. La ira ha desaparecido por completo de mi mente y lo único que puedo sentir en este momento es el placer desbordando en mi interior. Jonathan y su compañero vuelven a discutir y yo aprovecho para soltar los labios de Alexander y empezar a lamer su cuello. En este punto sus gemidos son tan sonoros que tengo que taparle yo mismo la boca para evitar que nos pillen.

Ni siquiera me hace falta tocarle para que Alexander se corra y su semen salpique la pared. Con la llegada del orgasmo sus estrechas y cálidas paredes se contraen y aprietan todavía más mi miembro. Oh, Dios, Alexander ¿Por qué he pospuesto tanto este momento? La puerta del baño se cierra y ya no oigo a Jonathan ni a su compañero. Suelto la boca de Alexander y dirijo mi otra mano a la cadera mientras aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas. Cuando mi propio orgasmo llega pego un grito de placer y salgo del interior de mi nephilim.

Estoy unos minutos sentado en el váter tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras Alexander sigue apoyado en la pared. Ahora que soy capaz de ver su cara y la veo rebosante de satisfacción sonrío tranquilo. Nada más acabar, por un momento, he temido que él se arrepintiese de esto.

— Alexander— Él abre sus ojos, que habían permanecido cerrados, y me mira con cansancio. Dios, incluso así está hermoso: con las mejillas sonrojadas, su boca aun emitiendo distantes jadeos, su ropa completamente desordenada… Utilizo el poco autocontrol que me queda para evitar empalmarme de nuevo— Ven aquí.

Él me obedece, sin rechistar; se recoloca la ropa interior y los pantalones y se para frente a mí. Desde mi posición sentada solo soy capaz de alcanzar su cintura, que abrazo con fuerza. Él me devuelve el abrazo como medianamente puede y nos quedamos callados compartiendo un silencio cómplice.

Como venido del otro extremo del mundo oigo cómo suenan los potentes petardos que lanzan nada más empezar el año nuevo. Alexander también parece oírlo, porque alza la cabeza, curioso. Llevábamos planeando la noche vieja desde que se hizo seguro que vendríamos a Nueva York.

— Siento que esto no sea Times Square— Me disculpo con sinceridad. Alexander, como todo buen turista en esta época del año, estaba entusiasmado por ver caer la gran bola que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo año.

Él me mira durante unos segundos y después comienza a reírse de esa forma suave que yo tanto adoro.

— Para mí es perfecto— Me besa suavemente los labios mientras me ayuda a levantarme y ambos intentamos arreglar un poco mis ropas— Feliz año nuevo, Magnus.

Lo miro con ternura y por primera vez desde que supe que Jonathan estaba por aquí soy capaz de sentirme tranquilo. Él me ama. A mí. Y no hay ningún estúpido rubio teñido ni ningún tío entrometido que pueda cambiar eso. Mis posesivos celos me parecen una gilipollez en este momento, mientras él me dedica una mirada llena de amor.

— Feliz año nuevo, Mejillas dulces— Alexander se sonrojó con fuerza antes de que uniésemos nuestros labios.

..

El sonido de un móvil rompe el silencio de la habitación. Me incorporo en la cama, adormilado, y miro hacia la mesita de noche. No es mi móvil, sino el de Alexander. Alexander. Lo miro detenidamente gracias a la luz que se cuela desde la ventana. Todavía es de madrugada, pero la fiesta en Nueva York aún no ha acabado y la iluminación de la calle es incluso más estridente de lo normal. El teléfono vuelve a sonar una y otra vez mientras yo admiro a mi nephilim, que parece inmune a cualquier tipo de molestia mientras sigue durmiendo acurrucado. A la quinta llamada estiro el brazo y contesto por miedo a que el sonido acabe despertando a mi novio.

— ¿Sí? —Contesto con la voz más baja que puedo entonar para que se me escuche al otro lado.

— Oh, Dios. ¿Ahora hacéis esas cosas de coger el móvil del otro? Eso es súper tierno y horripilante.

— ¿Isabelle? — La voz de la hermana de Alexander suena extraña a través del móvil. Tardo solo dos segundos en darme cuenta de que está borracha— ¿No deberías estar tú cuidando de Max? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Ya, eso. No, qué va. Clary se ha ofrecido a quedarse con él para que yo pueda salir, ¿No es maravilloso?

— Sí, Isabelle, es una noticia fantástica— Alexander se remueve, inquieto. Guío mi mano libre hacia su pelo y lo acaricio lentamente— Si pretendías avisar a tu hermano yo se lo diré en cuanto nos levantemos. Ahora, si me disculpas, preferiría volver a acurrucarme junto a mi novio para seguir durmiendo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estáis durmiendo juntos? ¿En la misma cama? — Isabelle suelta una risa típica de persona borracha mientras escucho un suspiro de exasperación. Seguramente Sherry esté con ella.

— Sí, ya sabes: es lo que suelen hacer las parejas. ¿O acaso no lo sabías? — Alexander vuelve a moverse y emite un quejido mientras noto cómo sus ojos comienzan a moverse bajo sus párpados— Isabelle, en serio, mañana os llamaremos ¿Vale?

— Sí, sí, claro. Hasta mañana— me dice como despedida. No obstante, antes de colgar escucho cómo se dirige a Sam, divertida— ¿Te lo puedes creer, Simon? ¡Mi hermanito por fin ha perdido la virginidad! ¡Tenemos que hacerle una fies-!

La conexión se cuelga desde el otro lado mientras yo me quedo con el teléfono aún conectado pegado a mi oreja. ¿Perdón? A mi lado, noto cómo Alexander ha acabado por despertarse y me mira con ojos somnolientos e inquisitivos.

— ¿Quién era?

Me niego a mirarle. No puedo mirarle. Al chico inocente y tierno que me mira con sus ojos llenos de amor y devoción. Mierda. Mi mente se desvió hacia mis esfuerzos durante las últimas semanas, en todo lo que me había contenido porque quería que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera algo especial. Pero no se trataba solo de nuestra primera vez ¡Alexander nunca había estado con nadie más! Pienso en el sucio aseo donde hemos tenido sexo solo hace unas horas. Yo ni siquiera lo dejé moverse, ni siquiera vi su cara mientras le penetraba, mientras llegaba al orgasmo. No recuerdo la primera vez que yo lo hice, porque sinceramente no era algo que me preocupase en absoluto. Pero no Alexander, él no debería… esto no debería haber sido así.

— Hey ¿Estás bien? — Me mira con dulzura mientras coloca tras mi oreja un mechón de pelo que me había caído sobre los ojos.

— Sí, Alexander, todo va genial — Le contesto poniendo mi sonrisa más falsa mientras vuelvo a acostarme y lo aprieto contra mi pecho— Todo es perfecto.

* * *

**_¿Quiééééééén vive en la piña debajo del mar? BOB ES-PON-JA_**  
**_¿Y quién la cabeza bajo el mar quiere enterrar? I-CED FÉ-NIX_**  
**lalalalala (8)**

**¿Nos leemos el próximo juernes?**

**Si decidís seguir leyendo este fic después de este...eh... ¿capítulo?: por favor darle a _favoritos, seguir_, dejad un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático con vuestra opinión.**


	11. Enero, parte 1

**Voy con el tiempo justo, así que esta vez no os voy a molestar mucho.**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a Airic-Been porque estoy enfadada con ella.**  
**Y como estoy enfadada, le dedico un capi; yo soy así xD**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

_**¡Os adoro!**_

**-Anairafuji: tenía pensado castrar a Magnus, pero pensé que luego me mataríais así que... sí: voy a ver si en el siguiente capi hago a un Magnus super empalagoso en una cita romántica. A saber qué saldrá xDD ¡Gracias por comentaaar!**  
**-LalalaD: ¿Te encantó el regreso de Jonathan? xD ¡Bien! ¡No soy la única rarita a la que le gusta este macabro y malvado personaje! jajaja**

* * *

El sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla y el del tráfico neoyorkino es lo único que se escucha en el salón. Alexander, a mi lado, parece empequeñecerse en su silla conforme pasan los segundos. Will, frente a mi novio, no para de jugar con la comida que tiene en el plato mientras nos lanza una mirada de puro odio cada vez que alza la vista. Al parecer mi tía Tessa, que en estos momentos se encuentra con Bridget, nuestra cocinera, le echó ayer una bronca monumental por su "charla" con mi novio.

Le devuelvo la mirada a mi tío mientras sigo comiendo. He intentado sonsacarle a Alexander qué es lo que William le dijo para ponerle tan nervioso, pero no ha querido decir ni una palabra. Sé que es algo estúpido, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que todo lo acontecido ayer fue culpa suya. La llamada de Isabelle resuena en mi mente y miro a mi tío con una renovada carga de furia. Él me la devuelve, hastiado. Alexander sigue intentando que la tierra se lo trague.

* * *

Cuando Tessa por fin aparece por la puerta Magnus y su tío parecen estar intentado matarse con la mirada. Ella me mira con los ojos repletos de comprensión antes de dar una fuerte palmada que hace que por fin los otros dos reaccionen. Ambos la miran durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a discutir atropelladamente.

Entre los gritos del uno y del otro apenas sí soy capaz de distinguir cuatro o cinco palabras sueltas. Tessa parece no sorprenderse en absoluto, lo que hace que me relaje un poco; si ella no está preocupada significa que esto suele pasar a menudo, por lo que no debo sentirme tan culpable… ¿Verdad…?

— ¡Basta! — Gritó al fin la pobre mujer, que parecía estar más aburrida que enfadada— Dejad las tonterías de inmediato, ninguno de vosotros es ya un crío.

— No, pero sí que hay algún que otro "crío" presente— Soltó William con chulería.

Mientras Tessa le pegaba una colleja a su marido Magnus me agarró la mano por debajo de la mesa. Mi novio llevaba toda la mañana muy raro, como ido. Me miraba sin verme y tenía que repetirle unas cuantas veces las cosas para que por fin entendiese lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo miré de reojo y vi una furia descontrolada emanar de él. Una furia que yo no había visto hasta ayer por la noche. Me estremecí.

—Magnus…

— Will— Dijo Tessa al mismo tiempo que yo, ahogando mis palabras— por favor, ya hablamos de esto. Sé que es difícil, pero Magnus se ha enamorado y-

— ¿Enamorado? ¿Magnus? — El pelinegro soltó una risita mientras me miraba con diversión— Pelo negro, ojos azules… ¡Vamos! Está claro que el muchacho tiene un enorme complejo de Edipo.

— Tú ni siquiera eres mi padre, anormal.

— ¡Tess! ¡Mira cómo me contesta tu sobrino! — Will finge indignación de forma teatral mientras se levanta de la mesa haciendo resonar toda la vajilla— Está claro que aquí no soy bien recibido, por lo que no os incordiaré más con mi maravillosa presencia.

Acto seguido salió con la cabeza bien alta por la puerta del salón dándose aires de rey. Tengo que investigar un poco para saber si este tipo y Stephen Herondale son familia; Will es demasiado parecido a Jace como para que el apellido sea pura coincidencia.

Tessa se desmoronó en la silla y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando pareció tranquilizarse me dirigió una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

— Alexander, de verdad que lo siento. Te juro que está muy arrepentido por lo de ayer, pero es un cabezota y le cuesta hablar de lo que siente realmente— A mi lado Magnus bufó mientras clavaba el tenedor con fuerza en sus huevos revueltos. Su tía lo miró— Magnus, tú deberías comprenderlo. Estoy seguro de que no quiso decir nada de lo que dijo.

— Entonces que se hubiese callado la boca— Respondió Magnus de mala manera.

— Sé que no fue correcto, y no intento excusarle, pero te quiere Magnus. Ambos te queremos con locura. Nunca te haría daño a propósito. Cuando dijo que Alexander era solo un juguete sexual no pretendía-

Magnus dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato y giró la cabeza hacia mí con la sorpresa y la furia reflejadas a partes iguales en su cara.

— Dime que no te dijo eso— Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, cohibido. Magnus miró a su tía con cara de indignación— Eso no es lo peor, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más le dijo?

— Magnus— Susurré por primera vez desde que salimos de su cuarto— Por favor.

Desde que soy pequeño los más cercanos a mí siempre me han dicho que tengo unos ojos muy expresivos. A mí siempre me había parecido una tontería, pero últimamente, desde que salgo con Magnus para ser más exactos, me he dado cuenta de que es cierto. Le bastó con mirarme a los ojos durante dos segundos para comprender que no quería seguir con esta conversación.

— ¿Y dime, Alec, qué haces para divertirte? ¿Cuál es tu hobby? — me preguntó Tessa de improviso.

— ¿Mi hobby? — La miré con gratitud. Estaba claro que ella también buscaba salir de aquella incómoda conversación.

— A Magnus, por ejemplo, le encantaba pasar todos los fines de semana en _Alacante_ con sus amigos— Frunció el ceño con disgusto— La mayoría de las veces volvía a casa borracho como una cuba.

A mi lado, Magnus se removió, molesto.

— Oh, pues… Nadar, supongo. Sí, me gusta nadar. Aunque no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaría

— ¡Vaya! ¡Un deportista! A Magnus le cuesta incluso levantarse del sofá para cambiar la tele— El aludido miró a su tía haciendo una mueca de disgusto— Ahora me dirás que no es verdad…

— Me encanta cómo ensalzas mis maravillosas cualidades delante de mi novio.

— Oh, vamos, no seas bebé — Le contestó su tía con cariño. Solté una risita y Magnus me miró con cara de indignación.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Lo has puesto en mi contra!

Tal y como me había imaginado antes de venir a Nueva York, Tessa resultó ser una maravillosa persona. Era dulce y amable, pero también poseía cierto aire malicioso que la hacía divertida. Se pasó gran parte de la mañana preguntándome acerca de mi vida mientras me contaba anécdotas divertidas sobre la vida de Magnus que hicieron que, por una vez, fuera éste quien se sonrojara.

Hablamos de casi todos los temas posibles y descubrí, maravillado, que teníamos la misma afición por los grandes clásicos de la literatura. Llegados a este punto mi novio estaba prácticamente durmiendo sobre el mantel, y solo reaccionó cuando su tía comenzó a contarme cierta historia que había acontecido en Perú. Magnus se incorporó con una rapidez sobrehumana y se excusó con su tía antes de agarrarme de la muñeca y guiarme hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegamos se recargó sobre la puerta, aliviado.

* * *

Alexander se sentó sobre la cama y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas. Miró el reloj que había sobre mi cómoda y frunció el ceño. Miré la hora: la una y media del mediodía ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podía haberse pasado tan rápido el tiempo? La relación de mi tía con Alexander se desarrolló tal y como yo pensaba. Si bien mi novio parecía tímido en un principio, poco a poco fue soltándose y cogiendo confianza. Estaba seguro al cien por cien de que Tessa acabaría tan enamorada de él como lo estoy yo, y al ver su mirada cuando salimos del salón, supe que había estado en lo cierto. Por otro lado estaba Will, claro.

Cuando mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí pude congeniar de inmediato con Tessa. Pero con su marido… Will tenía cierta predisposición a alejar a todo el mundo con insultos y ofensas. Con el paso de los años comprendí que no lo hacía con maldad, sino como un mecanismo de defensa, pero igualmente me costó bastante acostumbrarme.

Pero Alexander… Imágenes sueltas de la noche anterior acudieron a mi mente de forma confusa, creando en mi interior una vorágine de culpa y asco hacia mí mismo. Alcé el rostro y me fijé en mi nephilim, que se había recostado sobre la cama y tenía los ojos cerrados. Tan hermoso e inocente… Reprimí una arcada y me dirigí al cuarto de baño con rapidez mientras notaba la bilis subir por mi garganta ¿Qué demonios hice?

..

— ¿Magnus?

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa postura: sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo encorvado sobre la bañera mientras el agua fría caía sobre mi cabeza. Alexander asomó la cabeza por la puerta, dudoso; pero todo rastro de duda se esfumó de su rostro cuando me vio. Soltó un grito ahogado y se acercó a mí corriendo, agachándose a mi lado.

— Por el ángel, Mags, ¿estás bien? — ¿"Mags"? ¿Desde cuándo Alexander utilizaba apodos cariñosos para referirse a mí? Intenté sonreír, pero mi boca se negaba a hacerlo.

— Solo estaba un poco mareado, nada más— Le respondí mientras él cerraba el grifo y alcanzaba una toalla del armario.

— Llevas todo el día muy raro, ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes fiebre?

Sus manos se dedicaron a pasar la toalla por mi cabello, secándolo con delicadeza. Acto seguido secó mi cara y me colocó una mano en la frente.

Es curioso. Sus manos estaban ajadas, llenas de pequeños cortes y de callos a causa del trabajo; y sin embargo mis delicadas manos, que recibían más cuidados que el que la mayoría de la gente emplea en todo su cuerpo, nunca habían sido tan suaves. Supongo que es por él; porque todo en él es suave y tierno, y dulce. Y yo soy una mierda.

Aparté la mirada, inquieto ¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar mirarme, Alexander? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que soy?

— No pareces tener fiebre— Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, junto a mí— ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

Le miré de soslayo; ojalá existiera un médico capaz de remediar lo que yo había hecho.

— Es algo anímico, Alexander. Estar en Nueva York me tiene un poco desquiciado— lo que no era del todo mentira.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Pese a que mi mente intentaba prohibírmelo, repitiéndome una y otra vez que me alejase de él, mi cuerpo ansiaba tenerlo cerca, por lo que acabé reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. Alexander me acercó más a él y me abrazó con un solo brazo mientras me acariciaba el cabello todavía húmedo con la otra mano. Aspiré su aroma, embelesándome. Sé que no soy bueno para él, que se merece algo mejor. Pero mi tía Tessa tenía razón cuando decía que soy un niño mimado y egoísta. No puedo dejarlo ir, le necesito demasiado.

— Alexander, dime que me amas.

Él me miró con la confusión tiñendo sus hermosos ojos.

— Alexander… — le supliqué.

— Te amo, Magnus.

Me acerqué a su rostro con miedo, temiendo un rechazo que en el fondo sabía que nunca recibiría. Porque él me ama. No sé por qué, no puedo comprenderlo; pero es así.

Lo besé con delicadeza, intentando trasmitirle todo lo que la noche anterior no pude brindarle. Fue un beso lento, sin tiempo. Todo en Alexander era ternura mientras me trataba como si yo pudiese romperme en cualquier momento. Alexander había conseguido darme en solo unos meses lo que yo llevaba años buscando, algo que ni siquiera Tessa había conseguido brindarme.

Cuando nos separamos tardé un rato en abrir los ojos, tratando de conservar en mi memoria el momento con miedo a que fuera el último. Después de todo, ¿Cuánto más podía tardar mi nephilim en darse cuenta de que merece algo mejor? ¿Cuánto tardará en marcharse de mi lado?

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Esta vez sí pude sonreírle, aunque el peso de la culpa en mi corazón seguía siendo tan intenso y lacerante como el acero.

— Mucho mejor.

* * *

..

* * *

_Lo empujé sin miramientos contra la puerta, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza con fuerza. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, mi precioso ángel empezó a retorcerse para librarse de mi agarre, pero yo era más fuerte que él._

_ —Por última vez, Alexander, ¿Vas a cooperar en esto? Porque te advierto desde ya que sucederá lo quieras tú o no._

_ — ¡Suéltame! – Me gritó mientras seguía forcejeando por liberarse._

_ Estampé mis labios contra los suyos de forma brusca mientras atrapaba completamente su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared._

Me desperté jadeando y empapado de sudor. No, no, no, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Miro a Alexander acostado a mi lado y me estremezco. La culpa me persigue hasta en sueños, y él ya se ha comenzado a dar cuenta de que algo me pasa pero ¿Cómo puedo sacar el tema? Maldita sea, él parece evitarlo a toda costa, pero necesito pedirle perdón o no podré seguir adelante.

Soy incapaz de volver a dormirme, así que me dedico a contemplar a Alexander cuando duerme. Es tan hermoso… Incluso sus pequeños ronquidos, como los de un gatito, me parecen adorables. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta el sol ya entra a raudales por la ventana y Alexander comienza a abrir los ojos mientras se despereza. Se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando y me sonríe con los ojos aun nublados por el sueño.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, nephilim— le digo mientras lo beso suavemente en la frente.

— ¿Has madrugado?

— ¿Tan raro te parece? — Él me miró con la ceja levantada — Bueno, vale: es raro. Simplemente no estaba muy cansado, eso es todo.

Mientras Alexander se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para su ducha matutina yo me dirigí a mi tocador. Mi reflejo en el espejo me devolvió una imagen espantosa. Iba a necesitar una buena dosis de maquillaje.

— ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? — Le pregunté a mi nephilim cuando lo escuché cerrar por fin el grifo y el agua cesó de caer.

Él apareció por la puerta con solo una toalla anudada a la cintura y tuve que desviar mi vista rápidamente. De reojo pude ver cómo Alexander hacía una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Mierda, necesitamos hablar de esto pero ya.

—Alexa-

— ¿Y por qué no vamos a _Alacante_?

Miré a Alexander, perplejo. Él enrojeció hasta las orejas y yo no pude evitar sonreír; hacía demasiado que no veía ese hermoso rubor cubrir su rostro.

— Bueno… Tessa dijo que… bueno…

— Alexander.

— Dijo que tú solías ir mucho a _Alacante_ con tus amigos, así que pensé que quizá te apetecería…

"Amigos", ya. Al menos mi tía había sido más discreta en lo que concierne a temas más delicados y no había dicho algo como: _Oh, a Magnus le encantaba ir a _Alacante_ con sus ligues de una noche. Volvía tan borracho al día siguiente que no se acordaba ni de con quién se había acostado._ No es que Alexander desconozca del todo mi pasado, pero no es algo que quiera compartir con la única persona (familia aparte) que me ha importado.

— No sabía que te gustaban esa clase de sitios.

Alexander se puso blanco como el papel.

— ¿Qué clase de sitio? ¿Qué es _Alacante_? — Por la cara que puso estoy prácticamente seguro de que pensaba que era un prostíbulo.

Sonreí mientras terminaba de aplicarme el corrector de ojeras. Miré mi reflejo con ojo crítico: necesitaría por lo menos dos capas más si no quería parecer un oso panda.

— Es un parque temático, Alexander. Ya sabes: disfraces, atracciones, globos, manzanas de caramelo…

El rostro de Alexander se iluminó de repente y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

— ¿Un parque de atracciones?

— Sí…

— ¿Podemos ir? — Me preguntó con una sonrisa enorme extendiéndose por su rostro. Estaba tan deslumbrante como un niño de seis años la mañana de navidad.

— Claro, me encantaría ir contigo— Alexander pegó un saltito de emoción y acto seguido se puso a rebuscar entre la ropa de su maleta. Nunca lo había visto siendo tan… espontáneo— ¿Tanta ilusión te hace?

— Siempre he querido ir a uno. Jace una vez me contó que se había montado en una montaña rusa tan fuerte que casi-

— Espera, espera, espera. Espera. ¿Nunca has ido a un parque de atracciones?

— Eh… No ¿Es muy raro?

* * *

_Alacante_ era enorme. Lo miré desde fuera asombrado mientras Magnus se alejaba para comprar las entradas. Había una especie de ¿torres? de cristal rodeando todo el complejo iluminándolo de tal forma que le daba un aire mágico. No cesaba de entrar gente: niños con sus padres, grupos de amigos, parejitas… Parejitas. Se podría considerar que esta es mi primera cita auténtica con Magnus ¿no? Sentí cómo el rubor acudía a mi rostro.

Magnus apareció en ese momento mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo había algo en su expresión… una tensión que llevaba allí desde la otra noche. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo esto. Después de todo, si yo no hubiese huido como un niño de cinco años, nunca me hubiese encontrado con Jonathan y Magnus no estaría furioso conmigo.

Jonathan… intenté borrar su rostro de mi mente. Ahora estoy con Magnus. Ahora soy feliz y tengo a alguien a quien de verdad amo y que no es un auténtico imbécil ¿Entonces por qué no fui capaz de alejarme de Jonathan en el _Pandemonium_?

Mi novio me mira, expectante.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

— Estaba un poco ausente… — Le dije mientras sentía de nuevo ese estúpido rubor.

Magnus sonrió con cariño y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

— Te preguntaba si estás contento de estar aquí.

— Claro — le respondí con sinceridad mientras entrábamos en el parque. Desde aquí podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que iba en la montaña rusa ¡Genial!

Magnus siguió la dirección de mi mirada y me indicó cómo dirigirnos a la fila para montar en la atracción. No había mucha gente, y aquel monstruo de metal iba a toda velocidad, por lo que pronto fue nuestro turno. Jace tenía razón: esto es genial. La velocidad, la descarga de adrenalina… ¿Cómo he podido estar perdiéndome esto durante tantos años? Cuando bajamos estuve a punto de preguntarle a Magnus si quería volver a subir, pero éste estaba completamente pálido y no parecía encontrarse muy bien.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaban las montañas rusas? — Le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en un banco cercano.

— A ti te hacía ilusión subir y no te quería dejar solo en nuestra cita.

Lo miré con ternura mientras él parecía recobrarse de su mareo. A nuestras espaldas la gente seguía gritando mientras la atracción los trasladaba a toda velocidad y no pude evitar pensar que, en cierto modo, no hubiese sido lo mismo sin Magnus a mi lado oprimiéndome la mano.

— Me alegro de que mi primera vez haya sido contigo — Le dije mientras veía cómo una nueva tanda de personas salía de la atracción. Magnus hizo un ruidito ahogado y giré la cabeza en su dirección. Estaba mortalmente pálido y se apretaba la cabeza con las manos mientras se repetía para sí mismo una y otra vez "cabrón, cabrón, cabrón".

Será mejor que no nos volvamos a montar en nada tan fuerte…

..

El día ha ido genial. Hemos montado prácticamente a todas las atracciones pese a que no he dejado de insistirle a Magnus que no era necesario que se montase en aquellas que lo hicieran sentir mareado. Nuestra comida básicamente consistió en perritos calientes, algodón de azúcar en cantidades industriales para Magnus y todo tipo de dulces que él insistía en comprar incluso cuando ya estábamos a punto de reventar. Y, evidentemente, en cuanto bajamos de _las tazas locas_ Magnus tuvo que ir a los servicios a echar hasta la primera papilla.

— ¿Te apetece montar de nuevo en los _rápidos_?

Miré a mi novio de reojo y le pegué una suave colleja, juguetón.

—Sí, claro. Vamos a ponerte a dar vueltas otra vez, que seguro que no pasa nada— Miré el reloj que Izzy me había regalado por navidad: las ocho y media de la tarde— Ya es tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. A tu casa, quiero decir.

— No. Aún no. No he tenido tiempo de…— Su mirada parecía perdida ¿Qué te pasa, Magnus?

— ¿Magnus?

Él miró tras de mí y su cara se iluminó.

— Todavía no hemos montado en la noria, ¿verdad?

* * *

Alexander, sentado frente a mí, está embelesado mirando a través del cristal: desde aquí podemos ver todo el parque de atracciones e incluso, a lo lejos, se puede divisar gran parte de la ciudad de Nueva York. Él parece encantado y a mí me da por preguntarme qué es lo que pensaría si alguna vez visitamos el London Eye. Pienso en un futuro, donde quizá sí podamos hacerlo… pero puede que ni siquiera tengamos futuro.

— Alexander.

Él me mira con esos preciosos ojos azules y mi corazón se detiene durante un segundo.

— Creo que deberíamos halar de lo de la otra noche— Consigo decir al fin.

—Oh, eso— Alexander baja la mirada y veo el rubor cubriendo su rostro.

— Alexander yo-

— Lo siento, Magnus.

— Que… ¿lo sientes? — Es como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua helada encima— ¿Me estás dejando?

Alexander alza la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Qué? No, no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? — Alexander me toma de las manos, rodeándolas con las suyas, y fija su mirada en mis ojos— Siento lo que hice, mi comportamiento con Jonathan. Fui un imbécil, Magnus. No sé qué me pasó, me quedé como paralizado y dejé que él… Te juro que no siento nada por él, Magnus. Te amo, te amo como pensé que solo llegaría a amar a mis hermanos y… por el Ángel, esto se me da fatal…

Alexander desvió la mirada hacia fuera; habíamos llegado a la cima de la noria y las vistas eran increíbles. Pero mis ojos solo podían centrarse en él. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un ángel, un hermoso ser que había caído del cielo para iluminar mi vida. Y quizá fuese cierto, porque un ser tan puro e inocente no podía tener cabida en este mundo. Por fin volvió de nuevo a mirarme y empezó a removerse en su sitio, inquieto.

— Comprendo que todavía estés enfadado, de verdad. Sé que no es fácil pero… nunca pretendí hacerte daño Magnus. Has estado raro desde que pasó y…— Tomó aire y se dispuso a continuar hablando, pero yo lo interrumpí.

— Alexander, por favor: cállate— Él me miró, asustado— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que estoy enfadado contigo?

Mi nephilim me miró sorprendido.

— ¿No lo estás?

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le acaricié los pómulos con lentitud. Él cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a las caricias que le proporcionaba. Sus largas pestañas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y me besaba con dulzura.

— Alexander…— Susurré entre sus labios.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? — Alexander abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se alejó de mí, rompiendo el mágico momento.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Bueno, no sé. Pensé que ya lo sabías, al fin y al cabo nunca me preguntaste— Una leve sombra de temor cruzó su rostro— ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso estabas tan raro? El otro día, en el _Pandemonium_, ¿hice algo mal?

Lo miré con la boca abierta. No puede ser. Es imposible que sea tan inocente. Esto es…

Solté una risa histérica, completamente desquiciado. No, no, no ¿Qué si él había hecho algo mal? ¡¿Cómo podría él haber hecho algo mal?! Alexander me miró con pánico.

— Lo siento yo… creí que…— Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

— ¿Que tú lo sientes? ¡Alexander! ¡Prácticamente te violé! Te traté como si tú no fueras más que… — Las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta y recordé lo que mi tío le había dicho el día que llegamos: "_no es más que un juguete_"— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara?

Él me miró, totalmente perdido.

Alcé su rostro con delicadeza y uní nuestros labios suavemente, dándole pequeños besos de mariposa. Besé sus labios, su frente, sus párpados… Era tan hermoso… De nuevo una inmensa sensación de posesividad inundó mi ser, pero esta vez fue diferente. Lo amo tanto, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, verlo feliz todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Mío. Mío, Mío. Mi hermoso nephilim.

— Alexander…— Susurré cuando volví a unir nuestros labios— Alexander, Alexander, Alexander.

Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y mis labios no eran capaces de pronunciar ninguna otra cosa mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lloré. Puede que el día de la muerte de mis padres, no lo sé.

— Perdóname, Alexander.

Él solo me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza.

— Estoy aquí, Magnus. Siempre estaré aquí.

..

Cuando bajamos de la noria Alexander me acompañó hasta los servicios, donde pude retocarme el maquillaje.

— Se supone que este rímel es resistente al agua. Te cobran una cantidad desorbitada de dinero y luego ni funciona, estafadores…

Mi novio me miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras estiraba distraídamente de uno de los hilos sueltos de su deshilachado suéter.

— ¿Te apetece cenar algo? — Lo miré como si estuviese loco.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿En serio? — Sus mejillas se colorearon mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza — ¿Qué te apetece? Yo invito.

— Podrías dejarme pagar algo de vez en cuando, ¿no?

— ¿De qué me sirve ser rico si no puedo mimar a mi pareja?

Él rodó los ojos, pero no se opuso

— Podríamos cenar algo tranquilamente en tu casa; estoy un poco cansado de estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al coche, sin embargo, hubo un momento de distracción en el que perdí a Alexander. Di media vuelta y lo encontré un poco más atrás mirando con curiosidad uno de los típicos puestos de "tiro al blanco" que hay por todo el parque (de esos en los que si aciertas ganas un peluche). Mirando con más atención me fije que tenía algo diferente: en lugar de las típicas pistolas, el hombre que disparaba en ese momento estaba usando un arco.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Alexander se sobresaltó, como si hubiese salido de un sueño.

— Nada. Solo estaba mirando— me dijo antes de caminar en la dirección por la que yo acababa de volver. Lo sujeté de la manga para retenerle.

— ¿Te gusta el tiro al arco?

Alexander me miró con cierta vergüenza.

— La verdad es que sí. Me encanta— Pareció reflexionar un poco antes de proseguir— antes lo practicaba. Cuando era pequeño mis padres solían dejarnos en campamentos de verano durante las vacaciones y allí hacíamos cosas como esta. A Jace nunca le gustó, pero a mí me apasionaba. Seguí practicando de forma profesional durante algunos años.

— ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

— Hubo un… accidente. Desde entonces no he vuelto a lanzar — Agitó la cabeza como intentando eliminar una imagen de su mente— No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Hasta ahora Alexander nunca se había negado a contarme nada y nunca había evadido ninguna de mis preguntas. Él no tiene un pasado turbio como el mío, ¿entonces qué…?

— Juega una vez— Él me miró, inquisitivo— Solo una partida, por mí. Quiero verte.

— Es una tontería.

—Para mí nada que tenga que ver contigo es una tontería.

Alexander se sonrojó antes de ir hacia la zona con paso inseguro. Me acerqué a él hasta una distancia prudencial y me dispuse a observarlo. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Un mensaje de texto nuevo. Abrí el mensaje con rapidez mientras Alexander hablaba con el dependiente.

_Magnus, soy Tessa._

_Charlotte se ha puesto de parto y vamos hacia allí para estar con ella y con Henry. No volveremos hasta mañana, seguramente después del mediodía. Avísame cuando lleguéis a casa y asegúrate de activar todos los sistemas de seguridad, eres un desastre. Te queremos. _

Levanté la vista en el momento justo. Alexander se había colocado perfectamente recto, con ambos pies separados. Su fino suéter dejaba ver cómo los trabajados músculos de su espalda y brazos se tensaban mientras preparaba el arco. La primera flecha salió disparada con un chasquido y se clavó a escasos centímetros del centro justo de la diana. Mi nephlim respiró hondo y volvió a prepararse. La segunda alcanzó el centro y vi cómo mi nephilim sonreía con satisfacción. La tercera acabó clavada entre las dos anteriores.

Cuando por fin fui capaz de salir de mi ensimismamiento noté la mirada de mi novio clavada en mí con cierta vergüenza. Me acerqué a él y lo besé con pasión. Cuando nos separamos Alexander estaba aún más sonrojado que antes y parecía completamente desubicado. El tendero nos miró con cierta molestia mientras Alexander se acercaba a devolverle el arco.

— Elige algo.

Sonreí con felicidad mientras miraba los típicos peluches que se exhibían en estos sitios. Al fondo, medio sepultado entre un Totoro gigante y un Bob Esponja, había un peluche de Haru Nanase*. Se lo señalé al dependiente mientras Alexander lo miraba con curiosidad. Cuando por fin lo tuve en mis brazos lo abracé con fuerza.

— Es como tener una versión portátil de ti para poder achucharte por las noches cuando volvamos a Idris.

Alexander alcanzó un tono de rojo tan elevado que parecía a punto de darle una insolación. Le besé en la frente antes de tomarlo de la mano y encaminarnos hacia la salida.

* * *

_*** Haru Nanase: personaje del anime **_**Free!**_** que es exactamente igual al Alec que yo tenía en la cabeza cuando empecé a leer la saga xD ¡Es igualito!**_

**Bien, esta semana quería comentaros una cosita, queridas mías. Aisssssh, mañana me operan. Es algo completamente rutinario, pero voy a tener que estar en el hospital algunos días por la rehabilitación así que... no tengo ni idea de cuándo voy a poder actualizar. Prometí que iba a colgar un capítulo mínimo cada semana, y eso voy a cumplirlo; pero quizá la semana que viene el capi sea más corto o qué se yo, y en todo caso no sé cuándo lo subiré. En fin, solo era eso ¡perdonad!**

**PD: ya sé que he dicho que es algo rutinario, pero yo soy super pesimista y estoy aterrada. Así que... si me pasa algo, decidle a RokudoRinne que siempre la amaré. ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me gusta ser melodramática! jajajaja.**

**PD2: Nunca jamás se me había ocurrido acortar el nombre de Magnus como "Mags". Gracias a JaeryDeCarstairs por la idea. Cuando no me estás amenazando ni pegando bofetadas telepáticas (consentidas) eres muy simpática jajajaja**


	12. Enero, parte 2

**Odio solemnemente actualizar los domingos por la noches. No pienso volver a hacerlo, ¡Nunca!**

**Después de este repentino ataque de ira hacia las noches de los domingos...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias! **

**Que no haya podido contestar todavía a los reviews (en cuanto cuelgue el capi los contesto, lo juro) no significa que no los haya leído. Chicas, os adoro, de verdad. Muchas gracias por vuestros apoyo y vuestro ánimo. Tengo una salud super delicada y cada vez que tengo que pisar un hospital/ centro de salud pienso: de aquí yo ya no salgo viva (lo sé, soy muuuuy pesimista xD) Pero bueno, habéis sido super tiernas conmigo y de verdad que me hicisteis llorar de la emoción cuando leí vuestro apoyo ¡Os quiero muchísimo!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, La Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

* * *

— Odio el metro.

Alexander suspiró con cansancio.

— Lo digo en serio; huele mal, es lento y hay demasiada gente rara. Deberíamos haber alquilado una limusina, como yo dije.

— No íbamos a ir a un parque de atracciones en limusina, Magnus.

— Aburrido…

Alexander dirigió la mirada sobre nuestros hombros por quinta vez desde que nos habíamos montado en este vehículo infernal. Cuando volvió la vista al frente tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca hacía una mueca de enfado de lo más adorable.

— ¿Ves cómo a ti tampoco te gusta? — Él me lanzó una mirada mordaz antes de desviar la vista de nuevo hacia atrás.

— Esa mujer no ha parado de mirarte desde que subimos. Al menos podría disimular un poco, digo yo.

Estuve a punto de dar un gritito de felicidad. Alexander estaba celoso. Por mí. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y comencé a mover la pantalla para poder ver a través del reflejo a la susodicha dama de forma disimulada. Evidentemente miraba hacia nosotros con total descaro, pero no me miraba a mí.

Cinco minutos después, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestra parada, la mujer por fin hizo un movimiento para acercarse a nosotros. Era una chica joven, graciosa a su modo, con unas trenzas decoradas con unos pasadores en forma de mariposa.

— Hola, buenas noches.

Alexander la miró con el ceño fruncido. Le pegué un ligero codazo.

— Buenas noches.

— Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar mirarte desde que entraste— Dijo mirando a Alec. La chica pasó olímpicamente de mí, como si yo no existiera— Eres precioso, como una muñeca. Con esos pómulos, ¡y esos ojos!

Alexander me lanzó una mirada aterrorizada, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra por sí mismo. Deslicé mi mano hacia su cintura y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la chica que dejaba bastante claro que es mío.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero reaccionó con rapidez.

— No pretendía ofender, ni nada por el estilo. Trabajo para una agencia de talentos y al verte… ¿nunca has considerado trabajar de modelo? — La chica rebuscó en su bolso mientras la cara de Alec reflejaba la variedad más grande de expresiones de sorpresa y vergüenza que yo había visto en mi vida— Toma mi tarjeta y llámame si te interesa. Podrías ser una estrella.

..

Cuando entramos en el apartamento Alec seguía con la cabeza en las nubes.

— ¿Por qué sigues pensando en ello? ¿Lo estás considerando?

Él me miró con sorpresa mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero de la entrada.

— ¿Ser modelo? ¿Estás de broma? — Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro— No, es solo que… ella ha pensado que yo podía serlo. Modelo, quiero decir. Es raro.

Lo miré como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado del espacio. ¿De verdad? Siempre, desde el primer día que lo vi en _Taki's, _me había dado cuenta de que Alec es muy inseguro y completamente ajeno a sí mismo. Pero después de estos meses juntos imaginé…

— ¿Tus tíos ya están acostados? — Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

— No hay luces, ni ruido.

De repente recordé el mensaje de texto de mi tía Tessa.

— No están. Charlotte, una vieja amiga de mi tía, se ha puesto de parto. Mis tíos querían estar con ella y su marido en un momento tan especial. Si no hubieras estado tú aquí seguramente yo también habría ido: son como parte de la familia

— Oh— Alexander me miró con esos preciosos ojos azules llenos de remordimientos— Lo siento.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando lo vi frente a mí con esa expresión de vulnerabilidad. Parecía un cachorrillo perdido, un niño que espera la regañina de su madre.

— Alexander, yo nunca he sido católico, nunca he creído en Dios. Pero debe haber algo ahí arriba, algo que me ha hecho encontrarte entre millones de personas. Y todos los días le agradezco a ese Dios, Buda, Alá o lo que sea que me diera la oportunidad de conocerte— Alexander contuvo el aliento mientras yo tomaba su rostro y lo acunaba entre mis manos— Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a pedirme perdón por estar aquí, Alexander. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido en la vida, aunque ni siquiera sabía que lo quería.

Mi maldito teléfono sonó cuando estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios y solté una maldición. Un día de estos compraré todas y cada una de las compañías telefónicas del país y les impediré llamarme mientras esté con mi nephilim. Miré la pantalla con curiosidad y reconocí el número.

— Alexander, ¿Por qué no vas al salón y utilizas el teléfono fijo para pedir algo de cena? Tengo que atender esta llamada.

— Claro.

Cuando Alexander desapareció por el pasillo contesté al teléfono.

— ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Jonathan Morgenstern se mudó a Nueva York hace dos años. Vive con su padre en Yorkville, en un antiguo piso familiar. Se ha graduado con honores en _St. Jude's _y su carta de admisión en _Princeton_ fue la primera en ser enviada. Estudia-

— Vale, vale, vale, vale. A ver, ¿Hay algo realmente importante? Todo eso puedo leerlo en cuanto me mandes el informe.

— Al parecer no es oro todo lo que reluce. Me ha costado lo mío, pero he desenterrado muchas cosas sobre este chico. No es una buena pieza, jefe. Sin embargo su padre parece haber acallado cualquier cosa sobre él e incluso la policía parece estar comprada, nunca me había costado tanto hacerme con el expediente de alguien…

— Y serás gratamente recompensado por ello, ¿Qué tienes?

— Cargos por agresión, varias denuncias de acoso que no acabaron en nada, algunas órdenes de alejamiento que el juez desestimó… Valentine Morgenstern protege a este pequeño hijo de puta con ahínco.

— Me suponía algo así— Suspiré con cansancio mientras me restregaba los ojos. Tendré que mantener el ojo en Alexander en todo momento— Gracias por todo. Pásate por la oficina central y entrégales el informe, te abonarán lo acordado más un extra.

— Hay algo más, jefe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Viola ancianitas en sus ratos libres?

— Un intento de asesinato del que, obviamente, también salió indemne. El juez consideró que no había suficientes pruebas en su contra y que, en todo caso, el estado de ebriedad del muchacho lo eximía de culpa. Estuvo dos meses en un correccional y listo, como si no hubiese pasado nada. El niño contra el que arremetió estuvo en coma varios meses, pobre criatura.

— ¿Arremetió contra un niño?

— "Presuntamente" le estrelló un martillo en la cabeza. Después de eso sus padres se divorciaron y él acabó marchándose del pueblo en el que se había criado.

Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?

— No está especificado; quisieron mantenerlo en el anonimato, por no hacer escándalo, supongo. Bastante tendría la familia en aquel entonces…

— ¿Y el demandante? ¿Se sabe quién interpuso la demanda?

— Eso sí he podido sacarlo: Robert Lightwood, ¿por qué?

Lightwood. Robert Lightwood. Un niño. ¿Max?

..

Cuando entré en el salón mi novio estaba sentado en el sillón mientras miraba la televisión con aire ausente.

— ¿Has pedido algo para cenar?

Alexander pegó un respingo y me miró con confusión. Me acerqué hasta él y por fin pude ver lo que estaba viendo en la tele.

— ¿Estás viendo una película porno? — Le pregunté alzando una ceja. Alexander, al contrario de lo que yo me imaginaba, no se puso rojo; giró la cabeza en un ángulo extraño mientras miraba a la pantalla con interés. Una rubia de pechos más grandes que su cabeza parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo mientras le hacían un "sandwich".

— Creo que ya sé qué contestarle a mi padre la próxima vez que me pregunte por qué no me gustan las mujeres.

Lo dijo en un tono tan extremadamente serio y profesional que no pude evitar reírme. Él me miró y por fin ese adorable rubor apareció en su rostro. Apagó la televisión a toda velocidad y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

— ¿Quién era?

— Nada importante— Alexander me miró con escepticismo— No más importante que tú, al menos.

— Eso es rematadamente cursi y es demasiado obvio que lo dices para desviar mi atención— Me dijo mientras yo me sentaba junto a él.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en lo que digo? Cuando esa chica te ha dicho que eres hermoso lo has considerado como si fuese algo nuevo, ¿Acaso no te he repetido las suficientes veces lo perfecto que eres para mí?

Por fin Alexander me miró a los ojos.

— Yo… creí que lo decías por decir, porque me amabas y eso es lo que se dice a la persona que amas, ¿No?

Mi boca se abrió desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿Estás de broma?

— Eh… ¿No?

Lo agarré de la muñeca con fuerza y lo guié hasta llegar a mi habitación. Una vez dentro lo hice colocarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo junto al armario.

— ¿Ves esto, Alexander? Se llama espejo. Sé que no has visto nunca uno, o por lo menos no has querido prestarle la suficiente atención, pero ahora quiero que lo mires atentamente.

Alexander clavó los ojos en el espejo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ves, nephilim?

— A un joven atractivo. Alto, de piel aceitunada, ojos preciosos que… ¿Magnus? — Preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarme— ¿Tus ojos son reales?

— Sí, lo son— dije con pesadez— Alexander, por favor, mírate.

— Lo hago, Magnus.

— Entonces quizás deberías graduarte la vista, porque está claro que no vemos lo mismo— Coloqué mi mano en su cintura con indecisión y vi a través del espejo cómo Alexander contenía la respiración— Alexander…

Mi mano se movió por instinto bajo su suéter, acariciando sutilmente su trabajado pecho. Él recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras suspiros entrecortados salían de su boca.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no seas consciente de lo que provocas en mí, Alexander? — Con mi otra mano lo agarré por la cintura y pegué su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que mi entrepierna ya despierta se frotara sobre la ropa contra su trasero. Alexander soltó un gemido y guió sus manos hacia atrás, aferrándose a mi cintura como punto de apoyo.

— Magnus…

Mecí mis caderas con suavidad, manteniendo el agarre sobre su cintura, sin dejar que su cuerpo se separase ni un ápice del mío. Miré hacia el espejo y lo que vi hizo que mi entrepierna diera un tirón: Alexander se había abandonado completamente, recargándose sobre mi cuerpo. Su boca entreabierta no dejaba de emitir pequeños gemiditos mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Mi mano dejó de acariciar su pecho parea centrarse en uno de sus pezones. Mi nephilim comenzó a respirar más agitadamente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— Alexander, abre los ojos— Él obedeció, complaciente como siempre, y clavó sus ojos en el espejo— ¿Acaso no ves lo que yo veo?

— Magnus…

— Quiero poseerte, Alexander.

— Hazlo. Por favor, Magnus…

* * *

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Mi cuerpo entero ardía y mi mente estaba completamente nublada. Solo podía centrarme en una cosa: Magnus. Magnus guiándome hasta su cama. Magnus recostándome y situándose sobre mí. Magnus tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Magnus mirándome como si yo fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

— Esto debería haber sido así desde el principio— oí murmurar a Magnus.

¿Principio? ¿Qué principio? Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y cerré los ojos, rindiéndome por completo a la inconsciencia.

— Alexander— Susurró sobre mi boca— Alexander, abre los ojos— Sus dientes apresaron con delicadeza mi labio inferior y no pude evitar gemir de satisfacción. Magnus aprovechó y coló su lengua en mi boca, jugueteando— Déjame ver tus ojos…

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada fija de Magnus, que separó nuestras bocas y se incorporó ligeramente para mirarme. Solté un quejido mientras alzaba mis manos hasta su nuca, atrayendo de nuevo su boca a la mía. Él se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado como para que nuestros labios se rozasen sin llegar a juntarse.

— Magnus…

Él se dedicó a lamer con lentitud mis labios para, acto seguido, seguir trazando un camino de besos y lamidas hasta mi cuello. Cuando llegó a cierta parte, cerca de mi oreja, mi cuerpo enteró se arqueó y solté un gemido gutural. Guié mis manos hasta mi boca, avergonzado.

Magnus volvió a separarse de mí y me miró con lujuria mientras alejaba mis manos y volvía a besar mis labios, esta vez con dureza. Sentí cómo sus manos se colaban dentro de mis pantalones y apretaban mis nalgas. Volví a gemir con fuerza, a lo que Magnus respondió separando nuestras bocas.

— Quiero oírte gemir, Alexander. Déjame oírte. Gime para mí.

Todo mi autocontrol se esfumó y no pude dejar de gemir mientras Magnus se deshacía de mis ropas y me dejaba completamente desnudo bajo su cuerpo. Su boca se desplazó hasta mis pezones, que comenzó a mimar con su lengua. Yo solo podía retorcerme y gemir y me avergoncé de mí mismo. Se supone que ambos debemos disfrutar, ¿No? Pero cada vez que se me pasaba por la cabeza intentar siquiera tocar a Magnus una nueva oleada de placer me embargaba y mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

De repente sentí frío y abrí los ojos, confuso. Magnus se había incorporado junto a la cama y estaba desvistiéndose mientras su mirada se paseaba sin ningún tipo de pudor sobre mi cuerpo.

— Abre las piernas, Alexander.

—¿Q-… Qué?

Magnus terminó de desvestirse y dejó caer su ropa interior al suelo. Solté un gemido involuntario al verlo completamente desnudo; mi novio era la perfección encarnada. Magnus sonrío y alargó su mano hasta el cajón de su mesilla, rebuscando. Cuando por fin sacó un bote de lubricante volvió a colocarse sobre mí.

— No cierres los ojos, Alexander.

¿Cerrar los o-?

Mi cuerpo volvió a arquearse y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Magnus frotó su miembro contra el mío. Sin embargo la sensación se fue tan repentinamente como había venido.

— Magnus, por favor— Mi voz sonaba como una súplica desesperada, y seguramente en cualquier otro momento me hubiese avergonzado de mí mismo.

— No cierres los ojos.

Volví a sentir el contacto y esta vez me concentré todo lo posible en mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras Magnus movía sus caderas manteniendo juntas nuestras erecciones. Gimoteé de placer cuando mi novio guió mi mano hasta nuestros miembros e hizo que rodease todo los posible ambos. Moví mi mano rítmicamente, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Magnus suspiró de placer mientras vertía lubricante sobre sus dedos.

Recordaba con total claridad el dolor de la penetración en el _Pandemonium_, por lo que mi cuerpo entero se tensó cuando Magnus acercó su mano a mi entrada.

— Shhh, tranquilo— Magnus apoyó su otra mano junto a la mía y comenzó a masturbarnos a mayor velocidad. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse por el placer y solo sentí una pequeña molestia cuando su primer dedo entró en mí.

Cuando sus tres dedos estaban ya en mi interior mis caderas se movían por sí mismas mientras Magnus repartía pequeños besos por mi mandíbula. Entonces sus dedos se retiraron de mi interior y sentí algo mucho más duro y grande presionar mi entrada. _Dolor. Va a doler…_

Contuve la respiración mientras sentí a Magnus comenzar a enterrarse en mi interior.

— No los cierres, Alexander.

Abrí mis ojos, que ni siquiera era consciente de haber cerrado, y miré a Magnus, que se había detenido.

— Quiero que me mires. No apartes tus ojos de los míos— Magnus terminó de penetrarme de golpe y sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas mientras Magnus soltaba un gemido con toda la fuerza de su garganta. Esta vez fue él el que cerró los ojos— Mierda, Alexander, eres tan jodidamente estrecho.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos me miró a la cara y me sonrió con ternura.

— Ya está, nephilim— dijo limpiando mis lágrimas— Ahora todo irá a mejor.

Mientras él comenzaba a mover sus caderas con lentitud yo sentí cómo mi interior ardía. Sentía cómo me llenaba y estaba prácticamente seguro de que iba a partirme por la mitad. Y entonces Magnus alcanzó algo en mi interior. Mi boca se abrió en un grito silencioso mientras escuché cómo Magnus reía.

— M- Magnus, ahí— Él lamió mi mejilla mientras salía de mi cuerpo y volvía a enterrarse, golpeando ese punto con mucha más fuerza. Lágrimas, esta vez de placer, escaparon de mis ojos mientras todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba— ¡Magnus!

— Eso es, bebé. Ya te tengo.

Magnus salía de mi cuerpo para volver a enterrarse con más fuerza, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por la fuerza de sus embestidas y por el goce.

— Magnus, no puedo más, creo que voy a explotar— Gimoteé como pude. Él unió nuestros labios mientras comenzaba a masturbarme y arremetía contra mi interior. No pude soportarlo más y me corrí, manchando la mano de Magnus. Unas cuantas embestidas más y sentí cómo me interior se llenaba con su semilla.

Ni siquiera entonces Magnus separó nuestras bocas. Sentí su miembro salir de mi interior y lo último que escuché antes de dormirme fue su voz.

— Te amo, nephilim estúpido.

..

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Magnus clavados en mí. Sentí sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla y suspiré de felicidad.

— ¿Otra ronda? — Magnus me dedicó su sonrisa felina mientras su mirada se transformaba y me miraba con lujuria.

— ¿Tú nunca te cansas? — Le pregunté fingiendo molestia mientras hacía un puchero. Él me sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre mí y… mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Magnus se incorporó lentamente mientras un tic nervioso aparecía sobre su ojo izquierdo.

— Pienso comprarte un móvil nuevo. Uno al que solo yo pueda llamar y que nos evite pasar por estas interrupciones una y otra vez.

Lo besé de forma fugaz en los labios antes de contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— Empezaba a creer que no volvería a saber nunca de ti— La voz de Jem me llegó ligeramente empañada de resentimiento y no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable. No había llamado a absolutamente nadie desde mi llegada a Nueva York ¿Qué clase de hermano y amigo era?

— Jem, lo siento muchísimo. Estoy de viaje y… eh…— Momento incómodo: con todo eso del viaje a Londres aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él y, sabiendo que Sebastian estaba al tanto de Magnus, me temía lo peor.

— Seb me lo ha contado todo. ¿Un profesor, Alec, en serio? —… y mis temores se confirmaban. Tendré que tener una conversación con Sebastian sobre la lealtad y la obligación de mantener la boca cerrada.

— Ni siquiera es nuestro profesor, no nos imparte ninguna clase…

Magnus, que se había acurrucado en mi pecho, comenzó a acariciarme lentamente el estómago mientras me miraba con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Lo besé tiernamente en la nariz y él me abrazó con más fuerza mientras enterraba la cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

— Recuérdame que le diga eso al juez cuando nos toque defenderlo por pedofilia— ¿Lo peor de Jem? Incluso a través del teléfono pude notar que la molestia en su voz era fingida. A veces me gustaría que se enfadara más conmigo. No sé, que se desahogara un poco.

— Tengo diecisiete, mamá, ya no soy un bebé— De pronto recordé lo mucho que odiaba Jem los aviones; hoy era el día de su vuelta, seguramente ya estaría en Idris. No, en serio ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? — ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿El viaje ha estado bien?

Jem permaneció callado durante unos instantes y, por un segundo, creí que habría colgado.

— Tengo que contarte algo. No quería hacerlo por teléfono, pero Seb ya lo sabe y seguramente te lo suelte nada más verte. Bueno, ya sabes, no quiero que te enteres por otros— Vale, James, indirecta captada— Creo que hay alguien.

— ¿Qué hay alguien dónde?

Jem suspiró con pesadez.

— Creo que me gusta alguien y voy a quedarme en Londres unos días más para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no era James el que siempre decía tener miedo a enamorarse por su condición delicada?

— Sé lo que vas a decir, así que escúchame y cállate— Cerré la boca antes de articular ningún sonido— Tuve una de mis recaídas mientras estábamos en Londres. Fuimos inmediatamente al hospital y… Ella era la hija del doctor de guardia.

— Sigo patidifuso.

— Te caería bien, Alec, lo sé. Es…— Su voz era soñadora y no pude evitar imaginarme a mi amigo con la misma expresión de idiota enamorado que tenía mi novio en este momento— Es muy tierna, y dulce. Es hermosa de un modo tan natural, Alec. Tiene el cabello y los ojos castaños y su sonrisa es tan… quiere estudiar medicina, como su padre y… no sé ni lo que me pasa, Alec, yo no soy así.

— ¿Quieres que te sea sincero?

— Por supuesto.

— Es lo mejor que podía pasarte— Le contesté con total sinceridad mientras acariciaba el pelo de mi novio. Por muchos baches que tuviera nuestra relación nunca había sido tan feliz como desde que conocí a Magnus. El susodicho soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y me hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Tironeé de su cabello juguetonamente y él ronroneó como un gatito. Un gatito. Un destello de algo gris pasó por mi mente. Algo gris, peludo y con muy mala leche— Oh, por el Ángel ¡Iglesia!

— Sí, también llamaba por eso, gracias— dijo con ironía— Ya he hablado con Clary esta mañana.

— ¿Con Clary?

— Claro. Max fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevarse a mi bebé con él. Al menos uno de los cuatro ha salido considerado…

¿Max? ¿Con Clary?

— Jem, tengo que colgar. Mañana te llamo y me terminas de contar todo, te lo juro— Colgué sin esperar respuesta y busqué el número de la descerebrada de mi hermana en mi lista de contactos. Número apagado— ¡Mierda!

Magnus pegó un bote y me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Al parecer Max está con Clary y a nadie se le ha ocurrido avisarme.

Magnus palideció y me miró a los ojos, asustado.

— Oh…

— ¿Oh?

— Isabelle te llamó el otro día. Tú estabas durmiendo y estabas tan hermoso…— lo miré con el ceño fruncido, instándole a no desviarse del tema— me dijo que Max estaba con Clary y a mí se me pasó completamente decírtelo. Lo siento.

Marqué el número de la casa de Clary mientras Magnus no paraba de pedirme disculpas. Contestaron al teléfono al tercer tono.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Jocelyn? Buenas tardes, soy Alexander ¿Están Clary y Max por ahí?

— Oh, Alexander, cielo. Max sigue dormido, pero Clary sigue por aquí. Ahora mismo la llamo.

— Gracias— Suspiré con alivio. Bueno, al menos seguía con Clary y no con los inconscientes de mis hermanos. No explico por qué motivo se me ocurrió dejarle con ellos.

Magnus me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Pareces la típica madre histérica y sobreprotectora— le miré, furioso— Oh, vamos. No estropees un día que se presenta tan absolutamente tan maravilloso, anda.

— Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

— Está con Clary y, por ende, con Jocey: está perfectamente.

— Creí que Clary no te caía bien.

— Error. Soy yo el que no le caigo bien a ella, ¿recuerdas? Y además-

Al otro lado de la línea por fin escuché la voz de mi amiga.

— ¿Alec?

— Gracias al Ángel. ¿Estáis bien?

Clary rezongó, molesta.

— Hemos cuidado de tu hermano durante unos días, Alec. Hemos estado en mi casa viendo películas y leyendo cómics ¿Por qué no íbamos a estar bien?

— Eso es exactamente lo que le he dicho yo— Repuso Magnus, que había pegado su oreja al auricular para escuchar la conversación.

— Cállate, Magnus— Le dije mientras tironeaba juguetonamente de un mechón suelto de su cabello. El sonrío y me besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de marcharse hacia el baño— Solo estaba preocupado, Clary. Ya sabes cómo me pongo con Max.

— Lo sé. Y lo entiendo perfectamente— dijo suavizando la voz— pero yo no soy como tus hermanos. Es más: sigo sin saber por qué no lo dejaste conmigo en primer lugar.

— Yo me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo— Susurré más para mí mismo que para ella— Solo espero que la casa no esté ardiendo para cuando vuelva. Con Jace e Izzy a solas…

— Intentaré que Simon pase allí bastante tiempo para controlarlos.

— No sé si eso debería tranquilizarme o preocuparme más— Suspiré con cansancio antes de acordarme de Iglesia— Siento que además de mi hermano tengas que cuidar del gato de Jem, soy un desastre.

— ¿Te refieres a ese estúpido gato molesto y antipático? Me debes dos inventarios de almacén a cambio de su estancia en mi casa, que lo sepas.

— Gracias, Clary, te debo la vida— Suspiré con alivio.

En ese momento Magnus salió del cuarto de baño. Se había mojado el pelo, que le caía lacio sobre los hombros, y parecía haberse retocado el maquillaje ¿Quién se retoca el maquillaje nada más levantarse de la cama?

— ¿Qué me he perdido?

— Clary también está cuidando del gato de Jem.

El rostro de Magnus se desdibujó y se abalanzó hacia mí para quitarme el teléfono con urgencia; caí al suelo de culo y un intenso dolor se extendió por toda la zona baja de mi espalada. Miré a Magnus, enfurruñado, pero éste solo prestaba atención al teléfono.

Esta vez fue mi turno de dirigirme al baño para tratar de adecentarme un poco. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí me dirigí hacia el lavabo y abrí el grifo para llenar de agua helada la pila. Una vez llena, sumergí la cara en el agua y traté de quedarme así todo el tiempo posible; solo una semana de vacaciones y ya echaba tremendamente de menos la piscina. Cuando por fin la falta de oxígeno me obligó incorporarme tanteé con las manos hasta que conseguí alcanzar una toalla. Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y pegué un bote, levantando la vista.

* * *

Alexander me devolvió la mirada a través del espejo, sorprendido. Aferré su cintura con más fuerza y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

— Eres tan hermoso… — Y lo era. El espejo reflejaba su perfecto rostro pálido enmarcado por su cabello negro azabache, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial que solo mostraba en contadas ocasiones. Tenía parte del cabello empapado, por lo que pequeñas gotas caían aleatoriamente y recorrían su cuello hasta desaparecer dentro de su camiseta. Quién fuera agua…

— ¿Otra vez con eso? — Preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero— Te he dicho miles de veces-

—…Que los hombres no son "tiernos" ni "hermosos"— Le sonreí con dulzura— Pero tú no eres un hombre: eres un nephilim. Y a los nephilim se les permite ser hermosos, tiernos y adorables.

— Si yo soy un nephilim, ¿tú qué eres? ¿Un sátiro?

— No. Yo soy el malvado brujo que se enamoró y secuestró al hijo de un ángel.

— Un hijo de un ángel y un hijo de un demonio, ¿eh? Parece ser que te gustan las historias cliché sobre amores imposibles.

— Alexander, querido, no hay historia de amor más cliché que la nuestra.

Nos miramos mutuamente a través del espejo y comenzamos a reír.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa para hablar con Clary?

— ¡Me habías dicho que ese maldito gato estaba en su casa!

Alexander me miró sin comprender ni una palabra. Tendré que trabajar en nuestra comunicación mental…

— ¡Yo dejé a _Presidente _con Jocey! ¿Te imaginas lo que ese cruel y desalmado gato le podría haber hecho a mi pequeño?

Mi novio me miró con una sonrisa divertida extendiéndose por su rostro.

— ¿Y…?

— Oh, al parecer se llevan bien. O al menos el gato de Chucky no ha intentado comerse al mío.

Alexander me miró con malicia y me dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación de mi voz:

— Pareces la típica madre histérica y sobreprotectora. Está con Clary y, por ende, con Jocey: está perfectamente.

Hablaba en un tono tan solemne y tan serio que por un instante ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio. Yo fui el primero en romperlo, estallando en carcajadas. Él no tardó mucho en unirse a mí y por algún encantador motivo no pudimos dejar de hacerlo durante un buen rato.

Cuando por fin se nos pasó la tontería mi nephilim se aferró a mi pecho con ternura. Normalmente soy yo el que da pie a los actos de "ñoñerías y carantoñas", así que aproveché el momento y lo apreté con fuerza.

— Te amo, Magnus.

Desde la puerta de mi habitación, a espaldas de Alexander, mi tía nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**- Malec- 02: ... ¡Quiero mi altar, y lo quiero ahora! Ok, no jajaja Para mí ha sido un placer cumplir con tu pequeño pedido. Jem se merece ser feliz, y si encima puedo hacer feliz a alguien que lee mi fic... ¡2x1! (?) Muuuuuchas gracias por unirte a esta, mi pequeña comunidad de gente que me soporta semana a semana. Para mí no cuentan la cantidad de reviews, si no lo que me transmitís con ellos. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Aish, que me emociono... (Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de que tenía el desvío de mensajes telepáticos activado, por eso no me llegaban tus mensajes ¡Ya está arreglado! (?)) Por cierto... ¿Podrías decirme algún nombre para la _aunnosequé_ de Jem? Lo digo porque tendrá que nombrarla en algún momento, digo yo jajajaja.**

**-Anairafuji: Juro solemnemente que el próximo capi tendrán una cita "romántica". Quería ponerla en este capi, pero no me daba tiempo si quería subirlo hoy. Estoy en deuda contigo, querida, y yo siempre saldo mis deudas (?) No me hagas caso, creo que sigo sedada. Digo más idioteces de lo normal... ¡Gracias por estar ahí semana tras semana! :D**

**La semana que viene actualizaré dos veces: el martes o miércoles y el sábado. Os lo debo por tardar tanto con este capi.  
Gracias de nuevo por todo, sin vosotras leyendo este fic no sería nada ¡Os quiero!  
Si os ha gustado el fic, el capítulo u os aburrís mucho... Por favor, darle a _favoritos, seguir,_ dejadme un comentario o mandadme vuestro apoyo telepático. Vosotras sois la que mantenéis vivo este fic :D**

**PD: Pido por favor que nadie me cuente ningún spoiler de COHF. Sé que algunas lo vais a leer antes y todo eso, pero yo estoy con exámenes y el único tiempo disponible que tengo se lo estoy dedicando a este fic. Ya he dejado de conectarme a facebook, tumblr, y demás para no spoilerame, no quisiera tener que dejar de escribir :(  
Igualmente cuando yo lo lea no meteré ningún tipo de spoiler en el fic ni en mis kilométricos comentarios, lo juro.  
PD2: ¿Alguien lee alguna vez todos estos comentarios que escribo? La mayoría de los fics que leo no dejan mensajes de autor tan grandes, me siento rara xD**


	13. Enero, parte 3

**¡Hola hola! ¿Sabíais que este es el capi que más me ha costado escribir? Se me había olvidado completamente que había prometido subir un capi nuevo tan pronto y cuando me he acordado esta mañana casi me da un infarto. Soy muuuuy despistada... Menos mal que tengo todos los capítulos de este fic planeados, que si no... xD**  
**En fin, ya estoy otra vez con mis anécdotas de abuelita...**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**Pooooor cierto, quiero dedicarle este capi a Anairafuji por... bueno, luego le explicaré por qué se lo dedico xD**

* * *

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El sol entra a raudales por la ventana y, por primera vez en mi vida, eso no me molesta. Alexander siempre insiste en dormir con las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas corridas. Si el puñetero sol me ha despertado es porque mi Alexander ha dormido conmigo. _Mi_ Alexander.

Por fin abro los ojos y me dispongo a mirar a mi perfecto novio… que no está. Frunzo el ceño mientras paso la mano sobre el lugar donde ha estado acostado; está caliente, por lo que no hace demasiado que se ha levantado. Me dirijo al cuarto de baño y miro adentro, buscándolo. Nada. Qué raro… Recojo del suelo una camiseta para taparme aunque sea mínimamente antes de salir de mi cuarto. Cuando estoy por el pasillo me doy cuenta de que es una de sus sudaderas y sonrío con satisfacción mientras llevo parte de la prenda a mi nariz para embriagarme con su olor.

Cuando me acerco al salón veo a mi tía Tessa parada frente a la mesa, que ya está repleta de la comida del desayuno aunque nadie parece haber tocado nada. Miro la hora en el viejo reloj familiar: las diez y media, ¿Desde cuándo mis tíos desayunan tan tarde? Me acerco a ella lentamente y, cuando al fin me ve, se lleva un dedo a los labios y me indica por gestos que me mantenga en silencio. Sorprendido, sigo con la mirada lo que ella estaba contemplando.

Alexander y mi tío Will están fuera, en nuestro magníficamente enorme balcón. Ambos están reposando sobre la barandilla de manera casual y parecen estar teniendo una conversación. Por un segundo me invade la rabia, ¿Qué más quieres hacer para arruinarme la vida, William?

— ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Cómo se atreve?

Mi tía me mira con serenidad mientras apoya la mano con delicadeza sobre mi hombro, como cuando era pequeño y tenía una pataleta porque no podía comer demasiados dulces.

— Tu tío quiere aclarar las cosas con él.

— ¿Con "aclarar las cosas" quieres decir que va a hacer que mi novio se sienta aún más inseguro? ¿O directamente va a echarlo a los leones?

— Te juro que como vuelva a hacer algo así te permitiré matarlo con tus propias manos. No me enfadaré y no llamaré a la policía, lo prometo.

Me reí ante aquel comentario. Tessa amaba con toda su alma a Will, por lo que debía estar muy segura si decía algo así.

— Te amamos, Magnus — Me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza— Ambos lo hacemos.

Yo sonreí mientras murmuraba un inaudible "lo sé".

* * *

— ¿Tan malo crees que soy?

— Creo que lo único que quieres es su dinero— respondió con total franqueza.

Toqueteé un mechón de mi cabello, distraído.

— Mis hermanos creen que él solo me quiere para jugar, un pasatiempo temporal— Por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado la conversación Will me dirigió una mirada— Creí que tú también pensabas eso.

— En realidad solo quería herirte.

— Oh.

— Supuse que si no te molestaba que te lo dijera sería que yo estaba en lo cierto y que tú solo eres un cazafortunas— una sonrisa se extendió por su cara— En caso contrario, si de verdad te había dolido mi comentario, esperaba que me pegases un buen puñetazo. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras simplemente salir corriendo.

— Ya… no se me da muy bien afrontar los problemas.

— Supongo que en eso coincidimos.

Ambos nos quedamos callados y contemplamos en silencio la ciudad. Will metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y suspiró.

— En realidad no creo que tú seas solo un juguete para él— Alcé la vista y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

— A mí también me gustaría creerlo— Él me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— No… bueno, no todo el tiempo, al menos. Pero cuando me pongo a pensar…— llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza y me revolví el cabello con frustración— Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Me lo pregunto constantemente ¿Qué ha visto en mí?

Will se quedó callado, observándome con detenimiento. Me puse todavía más nervioso.

— Sé que me ama, eso no lo dudo. Pero, ¿cuánto le durará? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en encontrar a alguien mejor que yo?

La soledad. El vacío. Con solo pensar en Magnus dejándome me daban arcadas y sentía unas profundas ganas de meterme bajo las sábanas de mi cama y refugiarme allí el resto de la eternidad.

— No va a dejarte.

Miré a Will, que parecía haberse percatado de mi ataque de pánico y me miraba con compasión.

— ¿Qué?

— No va a dejarte — Por un momento su expresión mostró una vulnerabilidad apabullante. Me recordó tanto a Jace cuando sus estúpidas defensas caían… — Yo… tenía miedo. Cuando nos lo contó por teléfono creí que solo era una broma de mal gusto por su parte, pero al verte…

— No te causé muy buena impresión— Afirmé.

Él me miró con sorpresa.

— ¡No! Todo lo contrario. Eras… No eres como las personas con las que Magnus suele "salir". Es más, Magnus nunca había salido seriamente con nadie. Tuve miedo. Miedo de que le hicieras daño, de que jugaras con él— Will desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la casa y yo hice lo mismo: Tessa estaba abrazando a Magnus con fuerza mientras este reía— Siempre hemos sido nosotros: si Magnus lloraba, estábamos nosotros; si le detenían por estar borracho y armar un escándalo público, estábamos nosotros… Supongo que tenía miedo de que, contigo aquí, ya no le hiciésemos falta.

— Tenías miedo de dejar que otra persona se inmiscuyera en tu familia y la separase.

Will me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí… ¿Cómo…?

— Podríamos decir que mis hermanos y yo prácticamente nos hemos criado solos. Cuando mi hermana Isabelle empezó a salir con Simon…— Reí a mi pesar al recordar lo mucho que me había opuesto a esa relación pese a que sabía que Simon era lo ideal para Isabelle— Estaba furioso, y a la vez contento; quería matarlo y al mismo tiempo darle la bienvenida a la familia. O algo así.

Empecé a reírme y pronto Will se unió a mí.

— Sí, eso es exactamente lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando, poco tiempo después, mi novio y mi tío volvieron a entrar al interior de la casa compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Los miré con estupefacción.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué estabais hablando vosotros dos?

— Cosas de hombres, tú no lo entenderías— Dijo William con total petulancia, a lo que Alexander respondió con una carcajada. Incluso mi tía Tessa se llevó una mano al rostro para esconder su sonrisa.

— ¡Tú, bastardo desleal! ¡Te has unido al enemigo! — Acusé a mi nephilim mientras le pegaba golpecitos en el pecho con mi dedo índice.

Aquello no hizo más que empeorar su ataque de risa y pequeñas lagrimitas se acumularon en sus ojos. Tan hermoso… Atraje a Alexander tomándolo de la nuca y uní nuestros labios con urgencia. Él soltó un gemidito de placer dentro de mi boca y yo sonreí con arrogancia cuando nos separamos. William estaba con la boca abierta mientras mi tía miraba hacia todas partes intentando hacer como que no había visto nada. Por su parte, las mejillas de mi novio habían adquirido una preciosa tonalidad rosada.

— Anonadado me hayo.

— Cállate, William, por el Ángel, y vamos a desayunar.

..

— Alexandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, por favoooooor— Le supliqué a mi novio mientras me arrodillaba ante él.

— Por el Ángel, Magnus, ¡Tus tíos están en casa!

— ¿Y eso qué más da? — Le pregunté haciendo un puchero— Mi habitación está completamente insonorizada, podrás gemir todo lo alto que quieras.

— Eres un depravado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no me abalance sobre ti después de lo de ayer? Soy humano, Alexander, y tu cuerpo es un pecado — Alexander soltó un gritito y escondió la cara bajo la almohada.

Después de un delicioso desayuno donde mi precioso novio por fin pudo estar a gusto con mi familia, Alexander y yo nos dirigimos a mi cuarto a descansar un poco antes de la comida. Mi nephilim estaba acostado en la cama mientras que yo estaba arrodillado al borde de la misma mirándole con ojitos de cachorro.

— No puedo creerme que hayas dicho eso— dijo mientras me miraba de reojo todavía con la cabeza medio escondida.

— No pretenderás que después de probar tu cuerpo me quede quieto, ¿verdad?

— Ya lo habíamos hecho antes Magnus, no dramatices ahora.

De repente perdí todo el buen humor que había estado sintiendo durante la mañana. Ráfagas de imágenes de lo ocurrido en el _Pandemonium_ aparecieron en mi mente. Algo debió reflejar mi cara, porque Alexander se incorporó y me miró con seriedad.

— Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Desvié la vista de sus magníficos ojos azules.

— ¿Magnus?

— ¿De verdad crees que fue lo mismo? — Le pregunté sin alzar la mirada— ¿Para ti fue lo mismo lo ocurrido en aquel antro que lo que hicimos ayer aquí?

Alexander respiró hondo y suspiró con frustración antes de quedarse callado.

De nuevo aquellas imágenes acudieron a mi mente. La cara de confusión de Alexander. Yo empujándolo dentro del cubículo. Yo deshaciéndome de su ropa con urgencia. Mi mano tapando su boca para acallar sus gemidos o, pensándolo bien, sus quejidos. ¡Joder! ¡Esa no debería haber sido su primera vez!

Alexander tomó mi rostro entre sus manos e hizo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

— No te hagas esto, Magnus.

— ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme? — Alexander me miró pensativo antes de que una cálida sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

— Estoy demasiado ocupado amándote como para añadir a mi mente otro sentimiento más, supongo— Alexander terminó de sentarse al borde de la cama y rodeó mis hombros en un abrazo. Yo le correspondí abrazando su cintura y enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

— Tu primera vez no debería haber sido así, mi inocente nephilim— Susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera.

— Mi primera vez fue contigo, y eso es lo único que me importa— Alcé ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos y él me devolvió una mirada tan llena de amor que mi corazón se detuvo— Si tú lo deseas, borraremos el pasado. Ayer fue mi primera vez, en esta cama, contigo.

Lo miré con fascinación mientras deshacía mi agarre en su cintura para poder acariciar su mejilla.

— No se puede borrar el pasado, Alexander.

— No. Pero podemos sustituir los recuerdos amargos con otros más dulces.

Miré su rostro con total adoración antes de unir nuestras bocas.

_— Quiero poseerte, Alexander._

_ Sus hermosos zafiros nublados por el placer._

_— Hazlo. Por favor, Magnus…_

_ Sus rosados labios entreabiertos llenando de gemidos la habitación_

_ — M- Magnus, ahí._

_ La calidez de su interior apretando mi miembro mientras movía las caderas inconscientemente._

_ — ¡Magnus!_

Sonreí dentro del beso mientras lo recostaba sobre mi cama. Sí: definitivamente prefería los recuerdos más "dulces".

— Alexander… — Susurré contra sus labios antes de posar descaradamente mi mano sobre su entrepierna.

Mi nephilim pegó un bote y alejó mi mano de un manotazo. Lo miré extrañado y vi cómo trataba de tranquilizar su jadeante respiración.

— Siguen estando tus tíos fuera, inconsciente.

No pude hacer más que reírme ante su firme oposición.

— Podríamos ir a cualquiera de las otras plantas, si te sientes más cómodo— Susurré contra su cuello. Alexander se estremeció y yo sonreí por la victoria anticipada.

— ¿Otras plantas? — Me preguntó con confusión.

— Del edificio, Alexander— Su mirada seguía tanto o más perdida que antes mientras comencé a mordisquear la suave y nívea piel de su clavícula— No creerías que solo este piso era mío, ¿verdad? ¿No te parece raro que no nos hayamos cruzado con ningún vecino?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el edificio entero es tuyo? — Me preguntó mientras enredaba sus manos en mi cabello.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras volvía a colocar la mano en su entrepierna. Alexander gimió, pero no hizo amago alguno de apartarme, por lo que comencé a acariciarle sobre la ropa. Mi nephilim cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos se aferraban a la colcha, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— Tenemos el edificio entero a nuestra disposición, cariño— Acerqué lentamente mi boca a su oreja, dejando un reglero de besos allí por donde pasaba— Y, ¿sabes qué? —Le susurré al oído—Pienso hacerte gritar de placer en todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

Ya estaba. Lo tenía. Mi nephilim gimió quedamente mientras sentí cómo su cuerpo se relajaba por completo.

— Magnus, querido— Sonó la petulante voz de mi tío cargada de retintín a través del intercomunicador que había situado en todas las habitaciones— la comida ya está en la mesa.

Me levanté de la cama con furia y miré hacia el dichoso aparato con ganas de reventarlo a puñetazos. Pero fue peor cuando desvié mi mirada hacia Alexander; mi nephilim seguía acostado, con la mitad de sus piernas colgando del borde de la cama, ligeramente abiertas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad mientras intentaba serenarse. Cuando me miró con esos ojos cargados de excitación estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda a mi tío, a mi tía, a Bridget y su comida… al mundo, vamos.

— Vamos, tortolitos, dejad de fornicar como conejos y salid de una vez, que tengo hambre.

Alexander por fin reaccionó y se levantó a toda velocidad. No me dio tiempo a decir ni media antes de que se encerrara en el baño.

Mi venganza será terrible, Will. Puedes estar seguro.

* * *

Observé a Magnus con curiosidad mientras él hacía nuestro pedido a la camarera que se había acercado a nosotros. Aquí estaba yo, en una cita con el que casi seguro era el joven más rico, tremendamente sexy y encantador de todo el continente. La camarera terminó de tomar nota y le guiñó un ojo a Magnus con picardía, a lo que este le contestó con una ensayada sonrisa seductora. Cuando por fin mi novio volvió a mirarme mi cara de enfado lo dijo todo.

— No he empezado muy bien la cita, ¿verdad? — Lo miré fijamente durante algunos segundos hasta que al fin me rendí ¿de qué me serviría estar enfadado? Solo era un coqueteo inofensivo, nada más.

— No, tranquilo. Todo está bien— Le contesté, intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

Magnus me miró con una sonrisa culpable y entrelazó nuestras manos sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacía nuestros dedos enredados. Esto se acababa; en cuanto volviésemos a Idris no podríamos hacer algo tan normal como tomarnos de las manos. Le di un ligero apretón y él me correspondió. Por la expresión nostálgica en su rostro pude adivinar que mi novio había estado pensando en lo mismo.

— Podríamos volver de nuevo, a Nueva York, en las próximas vacaciones. Y ésta vez todo iría bien desde el principio.

Bajé la vista y la clavé en una pequeña muesca que tenía la mesa, mirándola con ausente curiosidad. Las próximas vacaciones… Eso significaba que él de verdad creía que para entonces ambos seguiríamos juntos: tenía esperanzas en nuestra relación. La felicidad me inundó por unos instantes, pero Magnus pareció interpretar de forma equivocada mi silencio.

— O no, tampoco es necesario. Podríamos ir a Francia, a Italia…

— O a Perú— Comenté esperando su reacción.

Magnus se puso serio de golpe y me miró con cara de perro apaleado. La camarera apareció en ese momento y dejó nuestra comida en la mesa. Esta vez Magnus ni siquiera la miró, por lo que ella se marchó con la cabeza bien alta y contoneando de manera exagerada sus caderas.

— No. A Perú lamentablemente, no.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en Perú, Magnus? — Le pregunté con una sonrisa divertida, dando a entender que me lo tomaba como un juego.

— Oh, pues, verás…— De repente la cara de Magnus mudó y miró horrorizado a la puerta del restaurante. Yo me giré en mi asiento para poder ver lo que él veía.

Un hombre extremadamente guapo de profundos ojos verdes estaba entrando por la puerta.

— No te lo tomes a mal, pero el chico que acaba de entrar por la puerta es un ex. O algo así— Volví a mirar al hombre, que en ese momento giraba la cabeza y fijaba su mirada en Magnus— Gracias a Dios nuestra relación acabó amistosamente.

— ¡TÚ! — Gritó el susodicho mientras se acercaba a nosotros hecho una furia — ¡Eres una escoria!

— Ya empezamos… — Murmuró Magnus justo cuando su ex llegaba a la mesa.

Él hombre estaba tan enfadado que no supe si sentir celos o miedo. De repente se giró hacia mí y me apuntó con el dedo

— No te fíes de él. Te robará los mejores años de tu vida y después te dejará tirado.

Me estremecí. Así que era verdad, tal y como yo sospechaba; solo me quería como un entretenimiento. Y nada más. Magnus me miró antes de apretar mi mano, todavía entrelazada con la suya, con fuerza.

— Solo fue una noche, Richard. Nada más. Y ahora lárgate. YA.

El hombre, Richard, pareció amedrentarse momentáneamente. Entonces tomó la copa de vino de Magnus y se la tiró encima. Mi novio ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar, sorprendido como estaba. Richard se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró al oído:

— Todo será muy bonito hasta que consiga llevarte a la cama. Después: despídete.

Entonces se incorporó y se fue.

..

La camarera, cuyo nombre resultó ser Kaelie, nos avisó de que debíamos abandonar el local por armar un escena. Magnus lo aceptó con caballerosidad y diplomacia, pagando generosamente por los daños que hubiese podido ocasionar. Mientras lo esperaba fuera miré hacia las calles nevadas de Nueva York. De repente eché mortalmente de menos a mis hermanos. Y a Jem. Y a Sebastian. Y a Clary. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí?

Cuando Magnus salió ya se había cambiado la camisa mojada. Ahora llevaba una simple camisa blanca que supuse sería el repuesto de alguno de los camareros del local, que se la había prestado. Se enfundó en anorak y se quedó a mi lado, mirando con tranquilidad el mismo paisaje que yo contemplaba.

Estuvimos ahí un buen rato, apoyados en el frío vidrio de algún portal, viendo pasar a los transeúntes. Cuando por fin decidió hablar lo hizo con una voz extraña, agotada.

— No sé qué es lo que te ha dicho. No sé por qué estás tan callado. Pero quiero que comprendas algo, Alexander: eres único. Sea lo que sea que hice antes de conocerte no tiene importancia. Solo tiene importancia el presente y lo que nosotros somos, juntos.

Respiré profundamente y llené mis pulmones del frío aire invernal neoyorkino. ¿Acaso no era yo el que dijo que podíamos intentar sustituir el pasado? Entrelacé su mano con la mía y eché a andar, obligándolo a seguirme.

— Vamos, sigo teniendo hambre.

* * *

Alexander se detuvo frente a uno de los típicos puestos de comida rápida y pidió dos hamburguesas que acabó pagando él pese a mis quejas. Deambulamos por algunas calles mientras devorábamos nuestra comida (en especial él, que al parecer era verdad que se estaba muriendo de hambre) y acabamos llegando a Central Park.

Paseamos durante un rato en un silencio, simplemente agarrados de la mano. Alexander se lamentó de no haber podido traer su cámara para poder inmortalizar un lugar tan hermoso y yo no pude hacer más que reírme de él. Idris era un pueblo de montaña, rodeado por la naturaleza. Enormes árboles por aquí, hermosas flores silvestres por allá… ¿Y de verdad Central Park le parecía interesante?

— No sé, me recuerda a series como _Gossip Girl_ o _Friends— _Lo miré con sorpresa y él sonrió con timidez— Alguna vez deberías apuntarte a algún maratón de series con mis hermanos. Las últimas vacaciones de primavera no nos separamos del televisor y vimos _Star Trek_ al estuvo mal.

Sonreí ante la idea de que él quisiese que yo pasase más tiempo con su familia.

— Me encantaría.

* * *

— Erms…mmm… ¿Magnus?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Mi para nada normal novio se había acercado a una distancia en absoluto prudencial al río helado y andaba de un lado para otro persiguiendo a un pato de cabeza verde.

— ¡Venganza! — Gritó él alzando el puño de forma dramática.

— ¿Ese pato te ha hecho algo malo? — Me senté sobre la nieve y no pude reprimir un escalofrío cuando ésta hizo contacto con mis pantalones.

— No, ha sido Will — Magnus parecía tan absolutamente convencido de que su explicación era del todo satisfactoria que preferí no preguntar nada más.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzar al pato lo apresó entre sus brazos. El pobre animal se estuvo debatiendo y agitando las alas hasta que Magnus llegó hasta donde yo estaba.

— Maldito pajarraco…

— Anda, dame— Magnus parecía indeciso, pero finalmente me extendió al pequeño. En cuanto lo tuve entre mis brazos dejó de forcejear y simplemente se sentó en mi regazo. La boca de Magnus se abrió tanto que parecía un dibujo animado de los que le gustan a Max.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Yo me encogí de hombros y esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

— Siempre se me han dado bien los animales— Magnus sonrió mientras se quitaba su anorak y lo colocaba en el suelo para acto seguido sentarse sobre él. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido— Podrías haberme dado esa idea antes de que me sentase, ¿No? Tengo el culo helado.

Su risa sonó como música para mis oídos. Lo miré embelesado mientras él se dedicaba a formar vaho, fingiendo fumar. Cuando por fin giró su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron contuve la respiración. Mi pequeño amigo emplumado frotó su pico contra mi estómago y yo acaricié su pequeña cabecita.

— No puedo comprender por qué les tiene tanto miedo— Comenté de forma distraída mientras admiraba sus hermosos ojos, que resplandecían de forma mágica bajo la luz de la luna.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Quiero decir, ¡Son patos! Pero él no parece comprenderlo. Los odia desde siempre.

¿Eh?

— ¿De quién me estás hablando? — Le pregunté. Magnus me miró con extrañeza.

— De Will, claro. ¿De quién me estás hablando tú?

— De Jace— De repente recordé una pregunta que me había estado rondando por la cabeza desde el primer día en Nueva York — Magnus, ¿Te suena el nombre de "Stephen Herondale"?

— ¿Stephen? Sí, claro. Era el primo hermano de mi tío Will, ¿Por qué?

Me acerqué más a él y aproveché para colocarme yo también sobre su anorak. Mi trasero ya estaba completamente empapado, pero al menos me aislaría un poco del frío. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y le besé suavemente en la mejilla. Magnus sonrío y se apretujó más contra mí.

— Era el padre de Jace. Qué pequeño es el mundo… Desde el principio sospeché que debían de estar emparentados de algún modo, aunque creí que solo era mi imaginación.

* * *

¿El padre de Jace?

— ¿Jace no es tu hermano? — Pregunté con incredulidad.

— Legalmente sí: ya es un Lightwood. Y también es mi hermano en mi corazón, siempre lo ha sido.

— Pero no biológicamente.

— No— Con ese simple monosílabo Alexander dio por zanjada la conversación. En cierta manera lo comprendí; no era su vida, sino la de su hermano. Stephen Herondale había sido un fanático religioso y se había visto involucrado en el suicidio colectivo de algún tipo de secta. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había tenido un hijo, ¿Lo sabría Will?

Alexander se entretuvo acariciando al pequeño animalito que tenía entre sus brazos. Miré al pato fijamente y juraría que él me devolvió la mirada con desdén.

— Alexander, me parece muy fuerte que en nuestra primera…No, espera… En nuestra segunda cita te dediques a abrazar a otros "individuos" de género masculino. Y encima delante de mis narices, ¡Qué descaro!

Alexander abrazó al suertudo pato contra su pecho y frotó su mejilla contra la cabeza del animal. Allí, rodeados por completo de nieve, la pálida belleza de Alexander destacaba sobremanera. Guié una de mis manos a sus rosados labios e hice presión en ellos con mi pulgar, obligándole a entreabrirlos.

— Si no fueras mi novio y no tuviera estos insanos sentimientos de posesividad hacia ti te obligaría a aceptar la oferta que te hizo aquella chica del metro— Alexander cerró los ojos y frotó su mejilla contra la palma de mi mano tal y como había hecho con el "regalo" de William— Tanta belleza debería poder compartirse con todo el mundo.

Él abrió los ojos y me miró con intensidad. Siempre me impresionaría lo mucho que podían transmitir con tan solo una mirada esos hermosos zafiros.

..

— Estoy prácticamente seguro de que llevarse un pato de Central Park es un delito— murmuró Alexander por quinta vez. El taxi nos dejó en la puerta del edificio justo cuando comenzaba a nevar. Ambos nos apresuramos a meternos en el portal.

— Si llega alguna multa la pagaré sin problemas, quédate tranquilo de una vez.

Subimos al ascensor y, justo cuando iba a pulsar el botón de subida, Alexander detuvo mi brazo. Lo miré intrigado.

— ¿Crees que… podrías enseñarme las otras plantas del edificio?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras él agachaba la cabeza y su desigual flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Pese a ser incapaz de verlo estoy seguro de que un intenso color escarlata inunda su rostro.

— Aquí la verdadera pregunta es: ¿De verdad crees que podría negarme a eso? Llevo todo el camino en taxi pensando en cómo proponértelo sin parecer un adicto al sexo— Alexander levantó la mirada algo cohibido y mis sospechas sobre su rubor se confirmaron. Era adorable— Pero primero vamos a pasar un momento por el piso principal.

El ascensor se detuvo y entramos lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a mis tíos. Me saqué mi anorak empapado y se lo tendí a Alexander junto a mi móvil. Él me miró intrigado mientras yo le arrebataba al pato de entre los brazos.

—Deja ambos móviles en mi habitación. No pienso permitir que nadie vuelva a interrumpirnos— Besé sus labios suavemente antes de dirigirme a la última puerta del pasillo. Noté la mirada curiosa de Alexander clavada en mi espalda.

— Tío Wiiiiiilliaaaaam— Canturreé mientras entraba en la habitación de mis tíos— Adivina qué te he traído para jugaaaaar.

..

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto la mañana del día antes del comienzo de las clases. El viaje en turista, cómo no, había sido agotador y todas mis extremidades estaban adoloridas. Alexander me miró con cara de culpabilidad, pero yo entendía a la perfección que él no quisiese que yo estuviera todo el día pagándole todo. Orgullo masculino, supongo.

Mi novio, en un alarde de generosidad, se ofreció a ir a recoger el equipaje de ambos. Lo miré con cierto pesar mientras se alejaba. Ya estábamos cerca de casa, por lo que era mejor que no nos viesen juntos, por si acaso. Saldríamos con cinco minutos de diferencia por la puerta del aeropuerto y cogeríamos taxis separados para llegar a Idris. Cinco horas en un taxi. A solas. Yupi.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, asustándome. Por lo menos dio cinco toques hasta que por fin pude sacarlo del bolsillo de mis ajustados pantalones. No reconocí el número.

— Seas quien seas, este no es un buen momento. Puedes llamarme más tarde o, todavía mejor, puedes irte a la mier-

— Me alegro de saber que sigue usted como siempre, señor Bane.

Me quedé congelado en mi sitio. De lejos vi cómo Alexander intentaba por todos los medios recoger nuestras maletas tratando de no chocar con los demás pasajeros furiosos por los diversos retrasos y la rutina en general.

— Señor Starkweather, lamento la confusión— Maldito viejo de las narices, ¿Cómo y por qué tenía mi número? — ¿Necesitaba algo?

— Obviamente, ¿por qué si no iba a llamarle?

Respira hondo, Magnus, respira hondo y relájate. Porque si no te relajas vas a mandar a este pomposo hombre a… tomar viento fresco.

— Usted dirá.

— Sé que usted conoce de buena mano a los Lightwood— Me quedé paralizado. No, no, no. Ahora no, por favor. Si él sabe lo de Alexander…— Por el incidente con Jace, ya sabe.

Solté un enorme suspiro de alivio e intenté que mi voz no sonara demasiado emocionada cuando contesté.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto. Jonathan Lightwood está en una de mis clases y me he encontrado alguna que otra vez con Isabelle y Alexander ¿Por qué?

— Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Maryse, su madre; Alexander, que siempre ha tenido un promedio de matrículas de honor, ha suspendido una asignatura— Estuve a punto de perder la paciencia, ¡Pero si no fue culpa suya! — Ella asegura que ha tomado las medidas oportunas para que no vuelva a repetirse pero, igualmente, me ha pedido que busque un profesor particular para su hijo.

— ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

— Usted es nuevo en Idris, señor Bane. Mientras que todos nosotros nos conocemos desde hace años, usted no tiene ningún tipo de vínculo profundo con nadie; no habrá favoritismos como podría suceder con otros profesores del centro— Si tú supieras…— Así que, pensé que podría ser usted.

— ¿Yo? — ¿Darle clases particulares a Alexander? Oh, por Dios, el mundo está confabulando a mi favor.

— Tendríamos que ajustar el horario al trabajo de Alexander, pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución que nos beneficie a todos— Puedes asegurar que sí— Obviamente se le añadirá un cuantioso extra a su sueldo mensual — ¿Un extra mejor que tener a Alexander a mi merced todos los días? — ¿Qué me dice?

En ese momento mi nephilim comenzó a caminar hacia mí: ya había recuperado su mochila y mis cinco maletas y me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Para mí será un honor, director Starkweather.

— Espero un buen trabajo por su parte, señor Bane. Los Lightwood son muy generosos con nuestra escuela.

Y colgó.

..

Para cuando al fin llegué a Idris mi cuello me dolía a horrores. Había estado todo el camino pegando pequeñas cabezadas para despertar de forma brusca cuando el estúpido conductor tomaba alguna curva de forma violenta. Te has quedado sin propina, guapo.

Una resplandeciente Jocelyn me esperaba sentada en los escalones de mi casa. Pagué rápidamente al estúpido taxista y fui hacia ella. La abracé con fuerza y ella me devolvió el apretón algo azorada.

— ¿Me has echado de menos, Jocey?

— Por supuestísimo— dijo con una mezcla de ironía y sinceridad— Echaba de menos tus gritos melodramáticos y tus interminables charlas sobre las asombrosas cualidades de tu no-, quiero decir… de quien tú ya sabes.

— Ah, pero admites que "el que no debe ser nombrado" tiene unas cualidades excepcionales— le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Prefiero no inmiscuirme más de lo necesario en ese tema. Y doy gracias a Dios por ignorar los detalles de lo que habréis hecho en Nueva York.

— Si quieres puedo contártelo con todo lujo de detalles— Le comenté mientras por fin encontraba mis llaves y abría la puerta.

— Eres un pervertido.

— En realidad la pervertida eres tú, Jocey; yo en ningún momento he dicho que Alexander y yo hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Tu mente sucia y depravada es la que se ha imaginado esas cosas.

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes. Uy, uy, uy. El silencio es malo. El silencio significa que alguien se ha muerto, o que alguna de mis empresas se ha ido a quiebre, o que ha habido un incendio enorme y mi ropa ha quedado completamente calcinada…

— Voy a casarme.

O que Presidente Miau ha decidido tener un romance con el gato diabólico del amigo de Alexander, o que… Espera, ¿Qué?

— Espera, ¿Qué?

— Voy a casarme— Me repitió ella con nerviosismo. Nunca había visto a Jocelyn tan nerviosa— A finales de marzo. Ya sabes, con Luke.

Por supuesto que con Luke. Jocelyn me lo había presentado semanas atrás en una cena formal en su casa. Lamentablemente esa cena fue antes de navidad, por lo que yo todavía no había limado asperezas con Clarissa. Pese a los intentos del buen hombre no fue una experiencia demasiado cómoda. Para ninguno.

— Oh, Jocey, ¡Eso es magnífico! — Repasé mentalmente lo que ella me había dicho mientras la abrazaba— Espera, ¿En marzo? ¡Queda poquísimo tiempo! ¿Cómo narices vamos a tenerlo todo listo para entonces?

Ella me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme a planearlo todo? ¿No te importa?

— ¡Por supuestísimo que no me importa! ¡Soy un planificador de bodas excelente! Bueno, no he planeado ninguna… ¡Per da lo mismo! ¡Será magnífico, ya lo verás!

Ambos nos sentamos a charlar tranquilamente en el sillón, comentando sobre telas, colores, flores… Lamentablemente mi asistente recibió una llamada. Y obviamente supuse que era algo relacionado conmigo, porque entonces se desató el infierno. Jocelyn comenzó a hablarme de números, cifras, cantidades, facturas, presupuestos, acciones… Después de una semana a solas con mi Alexander, la espantosa y diabólica rutina volvía a aparecer en mi vida. Estuve a punto de tirarme por la ventana.

* * *

**Anairafuji: He vuelto a incumplir mi promesa, lo sé. Te prometí una cita romántica y he escrito justo lo contrario. ¡Pero te juro que tiene una explicación! En mi desquiciada mente se me ocurrió la idea de que, si tuviesen una cita perfecta en Nueva York, todo sería demasiado fácil. Me encanta la idea de que se las ingenien para poder tener una cita en Idris, donde nadie puede pillarlos y eso. No sé. soy rara xD**  
**En todo caso, me disculpo contigo porque sé que me lo habías dicho expresamente y siempre me estás apoyando. Así que... ¡Te sigo debiendo esa cita! (Eso suena terriblemente mal...) ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Malec- 02: Mientras leía tu review he estado todo el tiempo como *Da un saltito de felicidad. Vuelve a mirar el review. Sonríe como una idiota. Vuelve a mirar el review. Pega un gritito histérico* y así una y otra vez... Jajajaja, ¡Eres adorable! Me dan ganas de cogerte de los cachetes y apretarte al estilo abuelita. Es más: háztelo tú y te imaginas que soy yo (?) Muchas gracias por todos los "te amo" *vuelve a pegar un gritito de felicidad* y por todas las felicitaciones, y por tu comentario en general, vamos.  
Quiero que tú me digas un nombre, porque de ese modo siento como que participas en el fic. Así que... ya sabes... si no quieres que algo terrible le ocurra a Jem y a su nueva _aunnosequé_ más te vale decirme un nombre para ella. Muajajaja (Soy malvadaaaaaa (?))**

**Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar el sábado, pero me temo que me va a ser imposible. Ahora resulta que tengo la comunión de una de mis primas pequeñas y yo sin enterarme xD  
Actualizaré el domingo por la mañana o por la tarde temprano (Por la noche no. Nunca volveré a actualizar un domingo por la noche)**

**Si os ha gustado el fic, el capi, mis estupendos comentarios interminables (ejem, ejem) o yo qué sé... Si os ha gustado algo, por favor: darle a _favoritos,_ _seguir_, dejadme un comentario o mandadme un mensaje telepático con vuestra opinión.  
¡Os quiero!  
PD: No me ha dado tiempo a corregir este capi apropiadamente, así que puede que esté más desastroso de lo normal ¡Disculpad las molestias!**


	14. Febrero

**Un poco más tarde de lo que había planeado, ¡Pero aquí estoy!**

**Ando muuuuuuuy justa de tiempo por culpa de haber estado leyendo COHF, así que... ¡La semana que viene el doble de comentarios estúpidos! (?)**

**_Que el ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**¡Os adoro!**

* * *

Día: viernes trece de febrero. Hora: once y cuarto de la mañana. Ubicación: cafetería del _St. Raziel_. Compañía: Ragnor y Catarina. Ocupación: buscar a mi sexy novio entre todo el mar de alumnos. Resultados hasta el momento: insatisfactorios. Humor: malo y empeorando.

Aunque parezca mentira es la primera vez que visito la cafetería a estas horas. Normalmente la simple idea de venir aquí sabiendo que cientos de alumnos sudorosos y maleducados estarán hablando a voz de grito entre ellos me irrita. Pero claro, hoy tengo un buen incentivo para hacerlo y tengo que pasar por alto lo asqueroso que está este café y el olor a… humanidad que se respira en el ambiente.

Llevo toda la semana sin ver apenas a Alexander. Por culpa de unas malditas reuniones del instituto no he podido acudir al _Taki's_ y él está tan ocupado con un asqueroso trabajo grupal que ni siquiera ha podido acudir a nuestras "clases particulares". Una semana entera de abstinencia. Ni un mísero beso. Esto es un infierno.

Catarina y Ragnor están discutiendo, para variar, por lo que no suponen una gran distracción; tras el primer mes de peleas constantes uno se acostumbra y deja de parecer gracioso para convertirse en algo rutinario. Odiosa rutina. Oigo una silla chirriar al ser arrastrada y giro la cabeza para ver cómo Ragnor se marcha por la puerta con gesto indignado. Eso sí que es raro, ya que normalmente es Catarina la que acaba desistiendo y abandonando la pelea. Y es entonces cuando distingo una cabeza rubia de cabello ensortijado. No es el Lightwood que buscaba, peeeero…

Sigo con la mirada al rubito hasta que lo veo sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo que ya está ocupada. La maravillosa Isabelle con su novio Samy, la pelirroja bajita con la que últimamente tengo mejor relación y dos chicas a las que no conozco pero que, por su actitud empalagosa la una de la otra, tienen pinta de estar saliendo. Ni rastro de unos preciosos ojos azules.

— ¿A quién buscas?

Catarina, espabilada como ella sola, ha seguido la dirección de mi mirada y me mira con escepticismo.

— A Alexander Lightwood. Esta semana no hemos tenido oportunidad de reunirnos y me temo que Hodge pueda tomar represalias— Eso en parte es verdad: lo último que deseo en este momento es que el director decida quitarme el privilegio de ver a Alexander diariamente fuera de clase— Quería concertar con él la próxima clase, ya sabes.

Ella me mira fijamente, pero no me contesta nada. Esto es malo, odio estar bajo presión.

— ¿Los conoces bien? A los Lightwood, quiero decir— Por supuesto que los conoce bien, idiota, en este pueblucho todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo. Un sudor frío me recorre la espalda mientras Catarina asiente con gesto pensativo sin dejar de mirarme con atención.

— Por supuesto, ¿Quién no conocería a los dueños de medio Idris? — Claro, claro. Tal y como yo me imaginaba. No, espera: ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh?

— Oh, claro— Ella me miró con alegría contenida mientras daba vueltas lentamente a su café con una cucharilla— Que tú eres nuevo por aquí… ¿Tu "alumno" no te ha comentado nada?

— No— Sabe algo sobre nosotros, está claro. ¿Pero hasta dónde ha averiguado? ¿Y cómo?

— Qué curioso.

— Catarina…

— De camino a aquí he ido a devolver unos libros de consulta; él está en la biblioteca.

..

Caminé lo más aprisa posible. Cinco minutos hasta que empiece la siguiente clase. Mierda. Apreté el paso y abrí la puerta de la biblioteca con violencia. Ups.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Me preguntó el bibliotecario.

Todas las cabezas se habían girado hacia mí y me miraban con curiosidad. A mí me gusta llamar la atención, pero no así.

— Ehhh… Sí, sí— Piensa, Magnus. Vamos, piensa— Catarina Loss ha estado aquí hace unos minutos. Ella me ha pedido que recoja los libros que ha devuelto antes; al parecer había escondido un papel importante en uno de ellos. Mujeres, ya sabe.

Él hombre suspiró con cansancio, aunque estaba claro que parecía divertido.

— Voy a buscarlos, en seguida vuelvo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras él desaparecía entre las interminables estanterías de la enorme sala. Volví la mirada de nuevo hacia las mesas repletas de estudiantes de último año. Ahora solo unos ojos me devolvían la mirada. Unos preciosos ojos azules.

De repente me sentí en paz. ¿Cómo consigues tener este poder sobre mí, Alexander? El timbre sonó y yo maldije por lo bajo mientras todos los alumnos recogían sus cosas y se ponían en pie, impidiéndome el contacto visual con él. Con todo el revuelo de gente no fui capaz de divisarlo hasta que mi nephilim se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por dos estudiantes más. Reconocí a Sebastian, que me lanzó una mirada asesina antes de salir, pero era la primera vez que veía a James Carstairs.

Alexander desvió la mirada hacia mí una última vez mientras gesticulaba dos únicas palabras. Le sonreí antes de que James le rodeara un hombro con su brazo y desaparecieran por la puerta. _Clase_ y _Ragnor_. Por fin.

— Aquí están todos los libros. ¿Va revisarlos aquí o quiere llevárselos?

* * *

Suspiré por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Sebastian, a mi derecha, dormitaba tranquilamente mientras el discurso de la profesora Imogen continuaba. Gracias al Ángel ella estaba tan distraída dibujando una gráfica de la pizarra que no se enteró de nada.

— ¿Te has vuelto a quedar hasta tarde trabajando, Seb? — Le pregunté. Él pareció espabilarse un poco, pero diez minutos después ya estaba completamente dormido apoyado sobre sus antebrazos.

Miré el reloj y vi que faltaban veinte minutos para la siguiente clase. Volví a suspirar. Miré a Jem, sentado a mi otro lado, en busca de distracción; él parecía completamente concentrado en tomar apuntes.

— Ni se te ocurra distraerme— murmuró en una voz tan baja que solo yo pude oírla.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras adoptaba la misma postura que Sebastian. Yo normalmente no soy así, lo juro. Me encantan mis clases, y me parece muy interesante aprender cosas nuevas. Pero prácticamente no he visto a Magnus en toda la semana y estoy desesperado. Él es como una droga, y yo soy completamente adicto.

..

Jem pareció apiadarse de nosotros, porque nos avisó unos minutos antes de que acabara la clase. Si Imogen se entera de que hemos estado durmiendo en su clase estoy seguro de que nos suspendería de por vida. Oh, por el Ángel, ¡Eso significaría una reprimenda para Magnus por no hacer bien su trabajo! Me prometí a mí mismo prestar más atención la próxima vez.

Tras dejar a Jem en la biblioteca Sebastian y yo nos dirigimos a los vestuarios. Lo bueno de este instituto es que, en clase de Educación Física, te dejan elegir el deporte que quieres practicar. Jem me contó que en su anterior instituto los obligaban a practicar deportes de forma rotatoria. Si a mí me pusieran una pelota de baloncesto en las manos estoy seguro de que mataría a alguien por accidente: tengo una total falta de coordinación fuera del agua.

Sebastian, yo, y otros cuatro alumnos que no pertenecían a La Clave, nos dirigimos a la piscina. Nuestra entrenadora, Cristina Rosales, nos miró con severidad.

— Cinco minutos tarde— Nos gritó— Eso equivale a cincuenta largos de castigo, ¡Vamos!

Oí las quejas de mis compañeros, pero ignoré todos los sonidos de mi alrededor y me lancé al agua el primero. Para mí nadar es un placer, no un castigo.

..

Sebastian silbaba de felicidad mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la biblioteca para encontrarnos con Jem. Por algún motivo nuestra profesora de Matemáticas no había acudido, por lo que teníamos una hora libre.

James estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y parecía muy concentrado en mirar el interior de su mochila.

— Se nota a veinte kilómetros que estás mensajeando por el móvil, Carstairs— dijo Sebastian. Jem se incorporó de golpe y nos miró con sorpresa— ¿Otra vez Ellie? Empiezo a sentirme mal por ser el único soltero del grupo, ¿Sabéis? Me siento marginado.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — Jem ignoró deliberadamente el comentario sobre Elizabeth, su novia londinense. Yo imité su ejemplo. Por algún motivo Sebastian aún no era capaz de aceptar a Magnus, y cada vez que salía el tema acabábamos peleando. Ahora que por fin había conseguido que Clary se lleve bien con él…

— Clase libre— le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado. Sebastian escogió una silla frente a nosotros y sacó de su mochila la carpeta donde guardaba la información del trabajo grupal.

— Y al parecer no va a ser la única del día. Muchos profesores se están escaqueando y no vienen al instituto para no tener que aguantar las reuniones con Hodge a la salida— Sonreí para mis adentros. Estoy seguro de que si yo no estuviera aquí Magnus hubiese hecho lo mismo— Así que nosotros vamos a aprovechar el tiempo para terminar este estúpido trabajo y así yo tendré toda la tarde libre para dormir a pierna suelta.

..

Nos quedaba tan poco para terminar el trabajo que decidimos quedarnos durante la media hora del descanso para no tener que reunirnos por la tarde. Si todo va bien hoy por fin podría reunirme con Magnus.

— Lo estás haciendo otra vez— Levanté la vista del esquema que estaba terminando y vi el ceño fruncido de Sebastian mientras me miraba.

— ¿Hacer el qué?

— Poner cara de idiota enamorado mientras piensas en-

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y todos alzamos la mirada, asustados. Mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho mientras veía a un avergonzado Magnus acercarse al escritorio del bibliotecario.

— Hablando del rey de Roma…— murmuró Jem.

Escuché el resoplido de Sebastian, pero no desvié mi vista de Magnus en ningún momento. Mis ojos se centraron inconscientemente en sus labios mientras él parloteaba.

— Me estás dando arcadas con esa mirada en tu cara— refunfuñó Sebastian. Acto seguido soltó un quejido e imaginé que Jem le había pegado una patada bajo la mesa.

El señor Blackthorn desapareció entre las estanterías y vi a Magnus buscar entre la gente con la mirada. Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto él sonrió y yo me quedé sin respiración. Le echo tanto de menos… El timbre sonó y la gente comenzó a ponerse en pie, por lo que lo perdí de vista.

Sebastian ya había recogido incluso mis cosas, asi que no tardamos en dirigirnos hacia la salida. Miré a Magnus una última vez a mientras gesticulaba las palabras "clase" y "Ragnor". Habíamos terminado el trabajo: por fin podíamos volver a reunirnos. Tropecé con mi propio pie mientras pensaba en volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Jem pasó su brazo por mis hombros para estabilizarme y me empujó con delicadeza hacia delante para que siguiese caminando.

..

Me despedí de mis amigos agitando la mano mientras ambos se montaban en el coche de Jem. Sebastian tenía razón: habían faltado varios profesores y teníamos la última hora libre. Vi al resto de mis compañeros dirigirse hacia la salida mientras yo volvía a entrar al edificio. Una hora hasta la hora acordada con Magnus… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Cristina estaba sentada sobre el borde de la psicina. Tenía sus bronceados pies metidos bajo el agua y charlaba animadamente con Emma Carstairs, prima lejana de James y profesora de música del _St. Raziel_. Cerré la puerta con fuerza para hacerme notar y ambas giraron la cabeza para verme, extrañadas.

— Buenas tardes— Saludé.

— ¿Alexander? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— Tenía una clase libre y he pensado en venir a entrenar.

— ¿No viene Sebastian contigo? Justo ahora estábamos hablando de vosotros.

— No, la mayoría de mis compañeros se han marchado— Le contesté mientras me acercaba. ¿Hablando de nosotros? — Yo tengo que esperar hasta que salgan mis hermanos.

— Oh, vaya. Bueno, supongo que puedo hablar primero contigo— Cristina me indicó que me acercara más mientras Emma me sonreía con cierta timidez. Solo la conocía de vista, ya que nunca había elegido su asignatura como optativa— He decidido mandaros a vosotros dos este año a competición.

— ¿Qu-? — Me sorprendí— Oh, por el Ángel, ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto— Me respondió con una sonrisa— Sois mis dos alumnos estrella, después de todo. He tenido que preguntar a la junta escolar, ya que debido a la situación económica de Sebastian él no podría financiar el viaje… Pero me han dado permiso para usar fondos del instituto y, bueno, ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias, señora Rosales— Ella hizo una mueca muy graciosa con sus labios.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Cristina, Alexander.

..

Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Cuando estoy en el agua me abstraigo completamente de la realidad y se me ha pasado la hora. Me cambio a toda velocidad en los vestuarios y salgo corriendo rezando para que Magnus no haya decidido marcharse.

* * *

Veinte minutos desde que había sonado el timbre que anunciaba la última hora y Alexander no ha aparecido. Puede que yo le entendiese mal, después de todo. Me dispongo a irme cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y por ella aparece mi nephilim. Él se dobla sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y jadea con fuerza. Lleva la ropa completamente desarreglada, sus mejillas están sonrojadas por la carrera que seguramente ha hecho hasta aquí y su pelo negro como la tinta, completamente empapado, se adhiere a su pálida frente. No he visto algo tan erótico en mi vida. O estoy muy desesperado por no haber podido tocarle durante días, que también puede ser.

— Menos mal que estás aquí, creí que te habías marchado— dice por fin.

Salgo de mis fantasías sexuales y me dirijo hacia él. Cruzo el aula en unas pocas zancadas y lo hago entrar completamente en la clase mientras con la otra mano cierro la puerta tras él. Nuestras bocas chocan con violencia mientras enredamos nuestras lenguas. Alexander se apoya contra la puerta y yo coloco las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acorralándolo.

Cuando el aire se hace completamente necesario separamos nuestras bocas y yo lo abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho. Siento cómo su cabello empapado moja mi camisa, pero por una vez no me importa mi aspecto. Nos quedamos así, con nuestros brazos alrededor del otro, durante un buen rato.

..

— ¿Puedes llevarme hasta el _Taki's_? — Me pregunta Alexander mientras nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento. Para variar mi coche es el único que queda.

— El director Starkweather ha suspendido la reunión porque han faltado un montón de profesores. Voy a poder estar allí toda la tarde si es necesario. Y después te acercaré a casa de ese amiguito tuyo, si quieres— Los ojos de Alexander se iluminan mientras me mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No hará falta: ya hemos terminado el trabajo de Historia. Podemos estar juntos un rato, si quieres.

¿Cómo podría no querer?

..

Mientras espero sentado en mi coche, en la parte de atrás del restaurante, a que Alexander se cambie, veo a Clary salir e intercambiar un saludo con Maia, que está entrando. La pequeña pelirroja me ve y alza la mano para saludarme; yo le devuelvo el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

Clary Fray, Fairchild, Morgenstern o como diablos se apellide, ha resultado ser una gran alumna. Aplicada, atenta y muy responsable, siempre se sienta junto a Sheldon. El novio de Isabelle tampoco está nada mal, pero tiene cierta tendencia a distraerse constantemente.

Por fin mi novio sale por la puerta y mira en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no hay nadie observando. Cuando al fin se queda tranquilo abre la puerta del copiloto y entra al coche.

— ¿Dónde quiere ir hoy, caballero? — Le pregunto.

Él solo sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros. A mi casa, pues.

..

— ¿Dónde está Jaery? —Preguntó Alexander mientras su mirada pasaba de un lugar a otro de mi salón, buscando.

— Arriba. He tenido que encerrarlo en el cuarto de baño de mi dormitorio porque…— No me había dado tiempo a terminar cuando él ya había salido a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras.

Jaery: nuestra nueva mascota plumífera.

La misma noche que volvimos desde Nueva York Alexander había aparecido en la puerta de mi casa con el pato entre los brazos. Al parecer a mi tía le daba pena volver a soltarlo porque parecía estar muy a gusto en cautividad, pero como no podía quedárselo por la fobia de William decidió mandárselo a mi novio. En avión privado. El puñetero pato llegó a Idris horas antes que nosotros.

Puesto que el hermano menor de Alexander, Jonathan, también les tenía cierto "respeto" a los pobres animalitos, mi novio había decidido traerlo aquí. No es como si me molestase que Alexander tuviese la suficiente confianza como para traer algo sin pedir permiso antes, pero ese animalejo parecía tener una obsesión malsana por mi novio. A mí, sin embargo, me odiaba. Tengo picotazos por toda la espalda porque anoche se subió a mi cama a traición.

Cuando entré en mi habitación le lancé una mirada asesina a la pequeña alimaña, que estaba en el regazo de mi novio. Alexander lo acariciaba con ternura mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

— ¿Sabes, Alexander?— comencé mientras me acercaba a él— estoy empezando a creer que has venido aquí porque echabas de menos al bicho y no a mí.

Él alzó la vista hacia mí y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

— Idiota.

* * *

Me miré frente al espejo de cuerpo entero una vez más. Vale, Alec, estás presentable. O por lo menos todo lo presentable que tú puedes estar. Izzy se había marchado por la mañana para pasar todo el día de San Valentín con Simon. Y yo… bueno. Jace tenía entrenamiento, así que no se podía quedar con Max. Además, Magnus estaba muy raro con nosequé de darme una sorpresa e insistió mucho en que no fuera a su casa hasta las siete de la tarde. Raro. MUY raro.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mis dos hermanos viendo _The Walking Dead_ en la televisión. Max puso el pause cuando me vio y miró a Jace con aire culpable.

—Jace, como Max no pueda dormir esta noche te juro que te vas a hacer cargo tú.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, vamos: Eso ya lo sabía. Izzy no va a volver a casa, "dormirá" con Simon, seguro. Y tú…— Me miró mientras alzaba la ceja con aire malicioso— ¿De verdad quieres que piense que tu novio va a dejar que te marches esta noche? Estás muy bien, por cierto. No desde el punto de vista gay, por supuesto, ya sabes que yo soy el tío más hetero del mundo; pero hoy no pareces un vagabundo.

— No pienso darte las gracias por absolutamente nada de lo que has dicho, maleducado.

— Vale, abuela ¿No te ibas?

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y di un respingo: las siete menos diez.

— Nos vemos…eh… mañana— Jace se rio mientras yo me acercaba para besar en la frente a Max— Y por el Ángel, Jace: sé responsable por una vez en tu vida.

Él me alzó el pulgar en un gesto afirmativo mientras yo salía a la calle.

..

Cuando llegué a casa de Magnus lo primero que mi subconsciente hizo fue buscar con la mirada el coche de Jocelyn. No estaba, como era obvio. Ella también celebraría San Valentín con Luke, ¿No? Además, con la boda tan cerca… Pero aun así suspiré de alivio al saber que estaríamos solos. Con ella aquí ayer no habíamos podido hacer mucho… Oh, por el Ángel ¿Me estaré volviendo un adicto al sexo como Magnus?

Estaba a punto de sacar la llave que Magnus me había dado como regalo de navidad cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia adentro con fuerza. Sentí los labios de Magnus contra los míos y sonreí con deleite; al parecer yo no era el único que se había quedado un poco decepcionado ayer.

Cuando por fin nos separamos Magnus tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Casi tan deslumbrante como el salón.

— Por el Ángel, Magnus, ¿Qué has hecho?

— Redecorar para la ocasión ¿No te gusta?

— Mmm… sí, claro. Es tan… rosa— Y efectivamente todo era rosa. Y cursi. Parecía las páginas del diario de una niña de nueve años; lleno de corazoncitos, arcoíris, florecitas… Pensándolo bien sí que me gustaba, en cierta manera— Es como tú, raro y único.

Magnus soltó una risita encantada antes de volver a atraerme hacia sí y besarme con urgencia.

— Estás hermoso, nephilim. Quisiera comerte ahora mismo— Me sonrojé con fuerza y di las gracias mentalmente a Isabelle por comprar una ropa tan ajustada que yo ni hubiese considerado probarme.

— Tú estás-

Miré a mi novio por primera vez. Pestañeé varias veces intentado no parecer un idiota.

— Magnus, no es que no supiese que nos íbamos a acostar, pero son las siete de la tarde, ¿No es un poco pronto?

Él alzó una ceja con diversión mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Mi novio de escultural cuerpo llevaba una chaqueta lila de terciopelo y… su ropa interior. Nada más.

— Oh, vamos, nephilim: qué pervertido te has vuelto… Pensando en tener sexo desde tan temprano…

* * *

— Pero si has sido tú el primero en decir-

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado. Ay, si solo pudiera violarlo aquí mismo… No, Magnus: céntrate. Primero la sorpresa. Luego ya si eso harás tuyo a ese hermoso ángel que te está mirando como si quisiera comerte y… Oh, Alexander, como sigas poniendo esa carita tan sexy no voy a poder contenerme mucho más…

Agarré su mano con fuerza, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— Ven, Mejillas dulces, quiero enseñarte tu regalo.

Él se tensó por completo y creí adivinar el porqué.

— Dijiste que nada de regalos— murmuró con una carita llena de remordimiento— Yo no te he comprado nada, Magnus…

Oh, Dios… Contente, contente.

— Solo hay una cosa que yo deseo y que no puedo conseguir con mi fortuna, Alexander: tú. Ése es tu regalo— Él me miró con sorpresa, pero vi determinación en sus preciosos ojos. ¿Qué se está pasando por tu hermosa cabecita? — Y ahora sígueme antes de que vuelvas a poner algún tipo de expresión adorable y tenga que quitarte esa ropa a mordiscos.

Alexander solamente asintió con timidez mientras dejaba que lo guiase hasta la puerta del jardín, que abrí con la mano que tenía libre.

Ya no nevaba en Idris, pero el viento seguía soplando de forma fría y me estremecí ante su contacto con mi piel escasamente cubierta. Sentí la calidez de la mano de Alexander sosteniendo la mía y sonreí. Ni siquiera me hizo falta voltearme para saber que tenía la confusión marcada en su rostro.

— Magnus, ¿Qué es esto? Ayer juraría que no estaba aquí.

Decidí ignorarlo de forma deliberada y caminé directo a la nueva construcción en mi propiedad. Cuando llegamos a la puerta solté la mano de Alexander y saqué de mi bolsillo la llave. Abrí la puerta y le indiqué a mi nephilim que pasara primero para poder observar su reacción.

Alexander abrió la boca en una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

— ¿Una piscina cubierta? ¿Has mandado construir una piscina cubierta solo para mí? — Me preguntó mientras se internaba más. Yo lancé una sonrisa triunfal antes de entrar yo también y cerrar la puerta con llave a mis espaldas— No puedo aceptar esto, Magnus. Es…

— Por supuesto que no es por ti, no seas tan egocéntrico— Alexander se giró hacia mí y me miró— Sé que te encanta nadar y siempre he deseado verte haciéndolo. Pero claro, no puedo ir a verte en el instituto porque eso sería muy poco disimulado por nuestra parte. Así que… en realidad la he construido para poder disfrutar de las vistas. Es para mi disfrute particular, obviamente.

Alexander sonrió con una expresión de pura felicidad antes de besarme con ternura.

— Gracias, Magnus

— ¿Sabes cómo puedes agradecérmelo? Ponte a nadar y déjame disfrutar un ratito.

Obviamente yo lo decía de broma, no tenía planeado que él estrenase hoy mi pequeño regalo. Pero cuando él comenzó a desvestirse y se quedó solo con unos ceñidos bóxer no pude apartar mi vista de él.

..

Había visto a mi nephilim tropezarse con sillas, mesas, piedras. E incluso alguna vez se había tropezado él mismo con sus propios pies. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ágil en el agua? Lo miré durante todo el rato que él estuvo disfrutando en la piscina sin cansarme ni un solo momento. Por Dios… ojalá tuviese ahora mismo una cámara fotográfica…

En determinado momento, pasada ya por lo menos media hora desde que se había zambullido, él se acercó hasta mí nadando.

— ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? — Yo me había sentado justo al borde de la piscina, en la zona menos profunda (que aun así le llegaba a mi nephilim por encima de la cintura) y estaba jugando con mis pies chapoteando en el agua.

— ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me ha costado maquillarme? — Alexander terminó de llegar hasta mí y yo abrí mis piernas par que él se colocase entre ellas.

— Bueno, pues me alegro — Alexander se aferró con sus empapadas manos a mi cintura y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a mi novio completamente empapado. Diminutas gotitas caían desde su pelo y mojaban sus largas pestañas antes de seguir su recorrido hacia abajo, perdiéndose en sus marcados pectorales— Hoy estás magnífico.

Alexander se acercó más a mí y por un segundo creí que me iba a besar. Sin embargo él enterró su cara en mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud. Solté un jadeo involuntario y me aferré a sus anchos hombros. Sentí aflorar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras abandonaba mi cuello y dejaba un reglero de besos hasta llegar a mi pezón, que comenzó a mordisquear con dulzura.

— Alec…— ¿Alec? No, él no es Alec. Él es tu Alexander. Tu hermoso y tierno Al-

Mi nephilim siguió descendiendo con su boca pegada a mi cuerpo hasta que dio con mi ropa interior. Mi entrepierna, despierta hacía rato, se estremeció de placer cuando Alexander alzó sus hermosos ojos desde su posición y me miró con inocencia.

— ¿Puedo? — No sé si de mi boca salió alguna respuesta afirmativa o si él realmente no la esperaba, pero cuando sentí sus manos bajar mi prenda y noté cómo mi miembro quedaba libre gemí de placer. Dios, voy a correrme y él ni siquiera ha llegado a tocarme…

Alexander lamió con parsimonia el hueso de mi ingle, haciéndome estremecer. Su rosada lengua por fin llegó hasta su destino final y yo tuve que contener la respiración. Él volvió a alzar sus zafiros hacia mí y me susurró tiernamente, el cálido aire de su aliento rozando mi erección.

—Yo no sé hacer esto, vas a tener que enseñarme.

Y entonces me engulló por completo. Gemí con fuerza mientras soltaba sus hombros y llevaba mis manos hacia el suelo para tratar de no perder el equilibrio cuando todo mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia su boca.

— Oh, Alec…— Gemí. Sus hermosos labios apretaban mi miembro y yo me sentí morir mientras su cálida saliva se mezclaba con las frías gotitas que seguían cayendo desde su cabello. Él mantuvo un ritmo constante, tranquilo. Sus ojos nublados por el placer no dejaban de mirarme mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que balancear mis caderas para clavarme más profundo en su garganta— Alec, Alec. Oh, Alec, para. Tienes que parar.

Él se alejó de mí, confundido.

— ¿He hecho algo mal?

— He estado a punto de correrme, nephilim estúpido— Entonces salté a la piscina y lo tomé de la cintura con fuerza. Él simplemente gimió en mi boca mientras yo lo besaba con dureza y mis manos tanteaban sus nalgas hasta conseguir deshacerme de sus slips. Alexander apoyó sus brazos sobre el borde de la piscina cuando yo lo aprisioné contra ella y alcé su trasero hasta tenerlo a la altura perfecta— No pienso correrme en otro lugar que no sea tu cálido interior.

Él me miro con lujuria y yo por primera vez me di cuenta de que quizás Alexander no fuera el ángel que yo creía. Quizás era un maldito íncubo que el diablo había mandado para terminar de corromperme. Pero cuando me enterré en su cuerpo y él gimió con fuerza mientras gritaba mi nombre me di cuenta de que me daba lo mismo lo que él fuera. Vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de poder estar así para siempre.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el lime raro de hoy. Eeeeeen finnnn...**

**Anairafuji: Tú siempre tan magnánima conmigo, mujer (?) Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capi, en serio. Temí que me mandases patos asesinos por no hacer una "cita ideal". O peor aún: que me odiases *se va a llorar a un rincón dramáticamente***  
**Peeeero no. Eres demasiado buena conmigo... ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D**  
**Por cierto, yo lo de un reencuentro entre Will y Jace no lo veo muy emotivo, ¿eh? Es más, veo ahí una batalla campal entre dos machos alfas super egocéntricos jajajaja Ya se verá... ¡Un beso y un abrazo enooooooormes!**

**Malec -02: Tu hermana es terriblemente parecida a mi hermano, en serio: él me habla exactamente así xDDD**  
**Debes ser la quinta persona ya a la que se lo digo, pero gracias por pensar que el fic tiene momentos graciosos. Soy suuuuuper penosa para hacer reír a la gente, así que me emociona saber que lo consigo :D**  
**Al final elegí Elizabeth por una simple razón: estaba viendo _Piratas del Caribe_. Soy muy primaria, lo sé xD Aun así me encantaron todos los nombres. El último nunca lo había oído, pero me lo apunto porque me gusta :D Muchas gracias por todo, y perdona por no escribirte más, pero voy con muuuuucha prisa ¡Un besazo y otro super achuchón!**

**La semana que viene también actualizaré dos veces y lo haré con más tranquilidad, aunque no sé muy bien qué días. Supongo que miércoles y domingo de nuevo.  
¡Nos leemos la semana que viene! ¡Os quiero!**

**PD: de nuevo perdón por no tener tiempo de corregir esto con calma.**

**PD2: "_¿Tiene nombre? Que genial_" Lo siento, querida, no pude evitarlo xDD**


	15. Marzo, parte 1

**¡Y aquí estoy otra vez! ¡Libre por fin!**  
**Este capítulo es un poco especial porque ¡No estaba planeado en absoluto! Tengo todos y cada uno de los capis de este fic planeados y apuntados meticulosamente punto por punto para solo tener que escribirlos. Pero de repente me vino esto a la cabeza y tuve que hacerlo.**  
**Es bastante más corto de lo normal, pero no quería comenzar a escribir el capi que sí que tenía planeado porque me iba a hacer un lío.**  
**Así que, bueno, ¡A leer!**

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**¡Os adoro!**

**-Malec-02: *****-* ¡Tenemos una conexión mental! ¿Ves? Si ya sabía yo que no te podía adorar simplemente porque sí... ¡Seguro que somos hermanas separadas al nacer! Ok, no. ¡Pero ojalá! :D  
Que me digas que estabas leyendo mi fic en medio de tus clases es super halagador para mí. Estoy como: ¡Mi fic es más interesante que una clase de informática! Bueno, todas sabemos que las clases de informática no son muy divertidas... ¡Pero igual! :D  
Querida: yo tengo una hemorragia nasal solo con pensar en Alec vestido con su ropa normal y apolillada (Grr... sexy...xD), imagínate cuando me pongo a pensar en él medio desnudo y empapado...y... Ay, que me pongo a fantasear ¡No me provoques! jajajaja  
¡Un besazo enorme! Y recuerda: sigue molestando a tu hermana, porque un día ella crecerá y te molestará a ti. Es venganza preventiva (?) xDD  
PD: Yo lo leí en físico en inglés, pero sí que me han dicho que se puede conseguir en pdf en español ya. Si no lo encuentras dime tu correo y yo se lo pido a alguien para poder mandártelo ;)**

**-Anairafuji: Que sepas que no tenía pensado hacer que los Herondale se reencontrasen, pero me has metido la idea en la cabeza y ahora voy a tener que incluirla en el fic. jajajaja, ya veremos cómo me las apaño :D  
El nuevo pato de Alec es tan, pero tan, tan, tan malvado que va a tener al pobre Magnus contra las cuerdas (?) jajajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase lo del pato, creí que quedaría raro ¡Pero a todas os encantó! :D  
¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Te mando un super abrazo de pato! (?)**

* * *

—Nos está vigilando.

—Magnus, por el Ángel, otra vez no.

— ¡Míralo! ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Mi hermoso nephilim, prácticamente desnudo y sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, giró su rostro para poder mirar a su espalda. Justo frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio se encontraba Jaery, nuestra "simpática" nueva mascota.

— Está dormido, Magnus— contestó con pesadez. Sentí cómo su peso dejaba de recaer sobre mí cuando empezó a incorporarse. Lo sujeté de las caderas justo a tiempo evitar que se alejase demasiado de mi cuerpo— Si no te apetece no tienes por qué forzarte, Magnus. Es normal.

— Alexander, para. Es completamente imposible que cualquier persona, por muy heterosexual que fuese, no te intentase violar viéndote tal y como estás ahora— Dicho lo cual me abalancé sobre él. Alexander gimió de satisfacción y enredó sus manos en mi pelo para profundizar más nuestro apasionado beso. Y entonces se me ocurrió abrir los ojos— ¡Oh, venga ya!

Tomé uno de los cojines de mi cama y estuve a punto de lanzárselo al pervertido pato fisgón con todas mis fuerzas. Lamentablemente Alexander alcanzó mi muñeca y la sujetó para frustrar mi intento de paticidio.

— Magnus…

— ¡Ese maldito pato me odia! ¡Conspira contra mí!

— Por el Ángel, hablas igual que Jace…

— ¡Y con razón! Ahora comprendo a William… Malditas bestias sanguinarias y absolutamente morbosas…

— Es el estrés, Mags. Los exámenes finales, la planificación de la boda de Jocelyn… lo entiendo, ¿Sabes? Has llegado a tu límite— Miré a Alexander con estupefacción.

— ¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando?

— Pues…— contestó él con cara de pena. Oh, no. No, no, no.

— ¡Alexander! ¡Ya te enseñé lo que hizo en la pared de la cocina!

— Es imposible que Jaery hiciera eso. Y es todavía más improbable que sucediese tal y como tú lo cuentas.

Sentí mi boca abrirse hasta límites insospechados a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¡Se estaba riendo y de repente rompió un pedazo de pared y-! Alexander, ¿Qué haces?

— Llamar a Elizabeth para pedirle consejo. Creo que deliras, Mags.

* * *

Quinto día consecutivo de mi cautiverio. Quiero morir…

Trastorno por estrés agudo. O por Dios ¡Yo no había estado estresado en toda mi vida! Estoy seguro de que se trata de este estúpido pueblo de mala muerte. Si no fuera por mi Alexander hubiese salido corriendo de aquí hace meses. Mi Alexander… Adopto una postura fetal y me escondo bajo las sábanas para intentar evadirme del mundo.

Todavía quedan dos horas para que Alexander salga de trabajar. Tengo que aguantar, tengo que aguantar…

* * *

— ¡Amoooooooor! — Grita Magnus mientras se me echa encima. Intento no perder el equilibrio mientras él recarga todo su peso en mí.

— Hola, Mags— Le beso suavemente la frente y él se aferra a mí con más fuerza— ¿Estás mejor?

— Ahora que estás aquí, sí. Pero esto es mortalmente aburrido. Nada de salir de casa, nada de televisión, nada de ordenador… si no llegas a venir tú me hubiese vuelto loco. Estar así me estresa más, te lo digo yo.

Lo besé con cariño mientras él por fin se separaba de mí y se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones de su siempre cambiante cuarto de estar.

— ¿Qué quieres hoy para cenar?

— A ti.

— Magnus…

— Nada de sexo. Vale, captado. Voy a meter mi cabeza en el horno, ahora vengo— murmuró él con voz apagada.

Odio verle así. Despeinado, sin maquillaje… No es que esté horrible ni nada por el estilo (Magnus es demasiado perfecto como para verse horrible. Estaría sexy incluso en un vestido con estampado de leopardo), pero a él le encantan cuidar su imagen, y verlo tan descuidado…

— Hey — Me acerco hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él y lo atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo. Él simplemente se deja hacer mientras emite sonidos de satisfacción parecidos a los de un gatito— Esta semana vas a descansar, Magnus. Y la semana que viene te tocará volver a clase solo para hacer y corregir los finales. Después está la boda… y luego tú y yo nos iremos a Nueva York durante las vacaciones, ¿vale?

Por fin alza la cabeza y por su rostro se extiende una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Vas a volver a dejar a tus hermanos a solas?

— Mis padres van a venir para acudir a la boda. Jocelyn los habrá invitado por cortesía, supongo— Acaricio suavemente su cabello mientras él cierra sus hermosos y extraños ojos y suspira de felicidad— Ellos se quedarán con mis hermanos.

— ¿Y tú qué excusa vas a poner?

— Jem va a marcharse de Londres a ver a Ellie, les diré que me voy con él.

— Dos semanas ¿eh? — Me sonríe con malicia— ¿Sabes todo lo que pienso hacerte en dos semanas completas a solas? No vas a poder levantarte de la cama, nephilim.

Noto mis mejillas sonrojarse con fuerza y siento la tentación de desviar la mirada, pero no lo hago. Este Magnus es lo más parecido al Magnus del que me enamoré que he visto en varios días. Y si para que vuelva a ser él mismo tengo que aguantar que mi cara tenga la misma tonalidad que el cabello de Clary…

— Podrás hacerme todo lo que desees, lo juro por el Ángel— Su sonrisa se extiende todavía más y yo empiezo a arrepentirme de mis palabras. Después de todo un Magnus depresivo tampoco está tan mal…

— Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de ese juramento, mi nephilim.

Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

* * *

La cena estaba absolutamente deliciosa. Alexander tiene un don para la cocina que se está desaprovechando enormemente.

— Estoy pensando seriamente en contratarte de cocinero personal, ¿sabes?

Alexander sonríe con timidez mientras termina de fregar los platos y se acerca hasta donde yo estoy para sentarse a mi lado. Yo aprovecho para acurrucarme junto a él.

— Lo digo completamente en serio. Te pagaré el doble de lo que te paga Luke. O el triple— Con tal de tenerte aquí para poder verte cada día te daría mi fortuna entera, nephilim. Mierda, Magnus, ese ha sido un pensamiento cursi incluso para ti.

— No podría trabajar para ti.

— ¿Por qué no? Y como me vengas con la tontería de que porque eres mi novio y blablablá…

— Pero es que es precisamente por eso, Mags. Además: me encanta mi trabajo. Es fácil, con buena compañía y me pagan bien. Y te recuero que si no llega a ser por el _Taki's_ tú y yo nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres seguir trabajando ahí para conocer a otro tío? — Él me pega juguetonamente en la cabeza y yo lo beso suavemente en la mejilla— Yo te hubiese encontrado, Alexander. No importa dónde te hubieses escondido: te habría acabado encontrando. Estaba escrito.

Alexander me rodea con sus brazos y noto un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— Te amo Magnus.

..

Estaba empezando a dormirme sobre el pecho de mi hermoso nephilim cuando su móvil empezó sonar. Alexander se desperezó lentamente y contestó al teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Izz-? ¿Qué? — Oh, no, por favor. Lo único bueno de toda esta porquería de estar enfermo es que mi novio ha podido dormir en mi casa las últimas noches— Izzy, voy a matarte. No. Sí. Vale, voy para allá.

Alexander colgó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que temí por la seguridad de la pantalla táctil. Cuando comenzó a ponerse de nuevo sus _converse_ empecé a mosquearme.

— Tú no te vas a ningún lado— Bien, Magnus, bien. Compórtate como un niñato inmaduro, que seguro que tu novio no sale corriendo asustado.

Sin embargo Alexander me miró con ternura y acarició dulcemente mi mejilla.

— Ponte un abrigo, dormimos en mi casa— Sonreí con cierta vergüenza ante sus cariñosas atenciones y subí corriendo a mi habitación para coger el primer abrigo que encontré sobre el suelo; se notaba en su voz que mi novio tenía prisa.

Antes de salir por la puerta pude ver mi reflejo en el enorme espejo que había colocado en la entrada dos semanas atrás. Estoy horriblemente espantoso, ¿Por qué Alexander no me ha dicho nada?

..

Noto claramente la tensión en su cuerpo: sus manos apretadas sobre el volante, sus hombros sobrecargados con tirantez… ¿Qué han hecho ahora estos estúpidos mocosos? ¿Y por qué yo tenía que enamorarme del que seguramente era el único adolescente responsable de todo este pueblucho?

Alexander aparca frente a su casa. Puedo ver la puerta de entrada abierta y a una Isabelle desarreglada sentada en los escalones. Incluso yo me asusto. Miro a mi novio con preocupación cuando sale del coche, pero él se acerca a mi lado con tranquilidad y me ayuda a salir con delicadeza. Una parte de mi cerebro quiere gritarle que no estoy enfermo terminal, sino con un cuadro de ansiedad. Luego está la parte ñoña y acaramelada, que solo quiere abrazarse a él y dejar que me lleve en volandas como a las princesas de los cuentos.

Isabelle se alza cuando nos acercamos y noto la preocupación en su rostro. Y también hay algo de… ¿culpabilidad?

— ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

— Ha sido una leve intoxicación, nada grave. Le ha dado a Max unos somníferos para que no lo pase mal, así que ya está en su cama.

— ¿Y Jace?

— En el salón. Alec yo-

— No ha sido culpa tuya, Izzy. Ve a descansar, yo me ocupo de Jace.

Isabelle asintió en silencio antes de desaparecer a toda prisa hacia el interior de la casa.

— ¿Alexander?

— Mi hermana ha hecho la cena de esta noche.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¿Intoxicación alimenticia?— Alexander me había comentado que Isabelle no era precisamente buena en la cocina, pero yo simplemente creía que exageraba.

Alexander cerró la puerta con llave tras nosotros y no me soltó la mano en ningún momento mientras nos acercábamos al sillón donde Jonathan estaba tumbado mirando al techo. Cuando al fin pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia se incorporó de golpe y miró con fijeza a Alexander antes de clavar su mirada en mí. Acto seguido se levantó de un salto y me apuntó con un paraguas que había sacado de vete tú a saber dónde.

— Suéltale, maldito brujo, o tu sangre manchará mi espada.

¿Eh?

— ¡Atrás, he dicho! ¡Suelta a mi _parabatai_, engendro del demonio!

— ¿parabiqué? —Preguntó un Alexander a todas luces divertido.

— _Parabatai_, por supuesto ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestro juramento eterno? — Preguntó Jace con indignación. Con indignación REAL. Me prometí a mí mismo no acercarme nunca a algo preparado por Isabelle— _A donde vayas, yo iré. Donde tú mueras, yo moriré; Y allí seré sepultado. El Ángel será mi testigo y-_

— Eso me suena gay incluso a mí, ¿sabes? — La cara de Alexander mostraba una extraña mezcla entre diversión y preocupación— Magnus, ¿Por qué no subes a mi cuarto? En seguida voy.

..

Llevaba unos veinte minutos revisando un viejo álbum familiar que Alexander tenía encima del escritorio cuando por fin mi novio entró por la puerta. Supuse que todo con Jonathan había ido bien, porque tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces? — Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama con cansancio.

A veces se me olvida que además de tener que estudiar para sus exámenes finales Alexander también está entrenando natación más de lo normal y sigue trabajando todas las tardes. Y luego están sus irresponsables hermanos y su estúpido novio… ¿Cómo puede ser que no sea él el que está con ansiedad?

Me subí a la cama con el álbum todavía en las manos y me senté en su regazo. Él simplemente me acomodó con ternura mientras yo volvía a admirar las fotos.

— ¿Quién es el hombre de esta fotografía?

Alexander dejó de juguetear con los mechones desordenados de mi cabello y miró hacia donde yo le señalaba.

— ¡Ah! Ése era mi tío Gideon, el hermano de mi abuelo. A su lado está su mujer, Sophie.

— ¿Era? ¿En pasado?

— Ambos murieron unos años antes de que yo naciera. Nunca a llegué a conocerlos, pero mi madre se llevaba muy bien con ellos. De él viene mi segundo nombre.

Aparté mi vista del atractivo hombre de cabello rubio y clavé mis ojos en Alexander.

— ¿Tu segundo nombre?

— Claro. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ¿No lo sabías?

— Nunca me lo habías dicho —Le contesté con cierta molestia en mi voz.

— Supuse que ya lo sabías— Me contestó él mientras pasaba a la siguiente página del álbum— Ya sabes, cuando empezamos a salir te dedicaste a investigar todo mi expediente así que…

Lo pensé con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Desde el principio cualquier cosa que yo quería saber sobre él la había averiguado por mi cuenta o preguntándole a otros. Alexander nunca se había negado a responderme nada así que, ¿por qué nunca le preguntaba las cosas directamente a él? ¿Miedo, quizás?

— Alexander, juguemos al _20 preguntas_.

— ¿Al qué? — me preguntó con confusión.

— Ya sabes, el _20 preguntas. _Yo hago una pregunta y tú la tienes que contestar con sinceridad y viceversa.

— ¿Y si no queremos contestar?

— ¿Vas a negarte a contestar algo?

— Lo decía por ti, en realidad. Siempre sueles esquivar mis preguntas sobre tu pasado— Vale. Eso también era verdad.

— Nada de evitar preguntas. Tenemos que contestar a todo.

Alexander pareció pensárselo durante algunos segundos hasta que por fin me dio una respuesta afirmativa. Sonreí como un niño de cinco años con un juguete nuevo, dejé el álbum de fotos sobre su mesita de noche y me recosté sobre él. Alexander me besó con dulzura antes de empezar a preguntar.

— Empiezo yo: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

— Tus ojos. Definitivamente. Podría perderme en ellos— Alexander me besó la parte superior de la cabeza con cariño— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta a ti de mí?

— Que seas tan diferente a mí pero que de todas formas siempre encuentres la manera de hacerme feliz.

— Oh, mierda. Eso fue tremendamente dulce, ¿Puedo cambiar mi respuesta? — Alexander sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a Idris? — Su cuerpo tembló casi de forma imperceptible. Mierda, ¿En serio? ¿A estas alturas?

— Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, Alexander. Pase lo que pase. ¿Por qué el caballo de tu hermana se llama igual que el gato de James?

— Porque tienen el mismo carácter horrible y a una inmadura Izzy de diez años le pareció divertido. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste por primera vez?

—Hace casi medio año, en una cafetería de un estúpido pueblucho conocí a un nephilim estúpido.

— ¿Qué? Yo creía que tú-

— Una pregunta cada vez, Alexander. ¿Cuándo y de quién te enamoraste tú por primera vez?

— Amor, lo que se dice amor…

—Alexander.

— De Jace, cuando estaba en mi último año de la escuela primaria.

¿Qué demonios?

— ¿De Jace?

— Una pregunta cada vez, Magnus— se burló Alexander— ¿Con cuántas personas has estado?

Tocado y hundido.

— Algún número entre cien y ciento cincuenta— Alexander se puso blanco como el papel y me miró con horror— Pero te juro que nunca había tenido una relación seria, Alexander. Era solo diversión.

— No sé yo qué es peor… —Comentó él mientras dejaba de juguetear con mi cabello para comenzar a retorcer un mechón del suyo propio entre sus dedos. Desvía el tema, Magnus. Desvía…

— ¿A qué se refería Catarina con que eres el dueño de medio Idris?

Alexander me miró con sorpresa. Vale: evasión completada con éxito.

— ¿Eso te dijo?

— Sí.

Alexander se quedó pensando durante unos interminables segundos antes de contestar al fin.

— Herencias familiares, ya sabes. Los Lightwood somos una de las familias más antiguas de Idris. Además: las propiedades son de mis padres, no mías.

— Pero serán tuyas algún día.

— Sí, bueno. Como la fortuna de mi abuelo, supongo.

— ¿La fortuna de tu abuelo?

— Tú ya habías preguntado, me toca: Si hubieses sabido desde el principio mi edad… ¿crees que ahora estaríamos aquí?

Pensé en aquel primer día en el Taki's, en mi enfado con Hodge y Jonathan. Recordé la primera vez que había visto sus hermosos ojos y su tierno sonrojo.

— Creo que tarde o temprano hubiese acabado entrando en tu casa a la fuerza para hacerte mío. Te hubiese secuestrado si hubiese sido necesario. ¿La fortuna de tu abuelo…?

— Mi abuelo Gabriel no estaba muy contento con ninguno de sus hijos, así que me dejó a mi todo su patrimonio. En aquel entonces yo era su único nieto, así que…

Lo miré con asombro.

— ¿A cuánto asciende ese patrimonio? — Alexander me miró divertido.

— A la otra mitad de Idris, que ahora mismo administra la hermana de mi madre, y a una pequeña fortuna.

— ¿Eres rico?

— Supuestamente lo seré cuando cumpla los dieciocho. Aún no tengo acceso a nada.

— ¡Pero eres rico! Y… espera, ¿Cuándo tus padres mueran vas a ser el dueño de todo el pueblo?

— La herencia de mis padres está repartida entre todos sus hijos, no solo es para mí. Además, ¿eso qué más da?

— ¡Eso es genial! William siempre ha tenido miedo de que solo te interesases por mi dinero pero… ¿tienes idea de lo ideal que es esto? Cuando nos casemos nadie podrá decirnos nada y… ¿Alexander?

Alexander, que hasta hacía un momento me había estado mirando con una sonrisa en la boca, estaba completamente serio y me miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuando nos casemos? — Oh, mierda.

— Sigamos con el juego, Alexander.

— Muy bien. Me toca a mí: ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo miré fijamente tratando de comprender por qué había dicho algo así. Solo lo había dicho de manera inconsciente, pero me di cuenta de que era lo que realmente deseaba.

— Sí. No ahora, por supuesto; es demasiado pronto y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Pero sí: algún día quiero casarme contigo.

Alexander me miró fijamente y vi lágrimas acudir a sus hermosos ojos.

— Mierda— murmuró mientras se las limpiaba— Eso fue… perfecto, Magnus.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos antes de unir nuestros labios con delicadeza.

— Te amo, mi Alexander.

..

— Creí que solo eran veinte preguntas. Llevamos por lo menos cien.

Alexander estaba terriblemente cansado después de varias horas hablando. Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Yo me reí levemente mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mano, entrelazada con la mía, con mi pulgar.

— Venga, vale. La última y te dejo descansar de una vez— Pensé en algo que quisiese saber, algo que todavía no le hubiese preguntado. Una idea vino a mi mente con claridad— ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que Jonathan había dejado a Max en coma?

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron de forma desmesurada mientras se incorporaba con violencia y a mí casi me manda directo al suelo.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo…

— Magnus, ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

— Jonathan fue el que golpeó a Max y lo mandó al hospital, ¿No lo sabías?

Cuando vi su cara completamente transfigurada por el horror me di cuenta de que no: obviamente Alexander no sabía nada.

* * *

**¡Estoy de vacaciones! Solo tengo una semana media, peeeeeeeeeeero ¡Vacaciones al fin y al cabo!**  
**Quiero mandar todo mi apoyo a todas las que todavía tenéis exámenes ¡Vosotras podéis! y en cuanto a las personas que ya han acabado los exámenes... Bueno, ya sabéis, si necesitáis ayuda para quemar el coche de algún profesor me avisáis y acudiré volando. Jajajaja, era una broma... No, en realidad no. Soy medio pirómana xD**

**Actualizaré de nuevo el domingo, aunque no sé a qué hora porque estoy muuuuuy vaga (vagaciones, ya sabéis)**  
**Si os ha gustado el capi extremadamente improvisado, o el fic en general... o el genial pato de Alec... darle a _favoritos, seguir_ y blablablá. Siempre lo digo, ya lo sabéis. ¡Os quiero!**

**PD: Ya sabéis que me encanta coger frases de la saga y adaptarlas al fic, pero por respeto a las que todavía no habéis leído COHF no voy a hacer spoilers. **  
**PD2: Ese maldito y sensual pato ha tenido un éxito insospechado... creo que lo voy a hacer protagonista del fic (?) xD**


End file.
